Starstable: Höstryttarna
by Zijena
Summary: Fjortonåriga Ely har nyss flyttat till Jorvik, och får äntligen börja rida. Följ hennes resa då hon träffar nya vänner, hästar och utvecklas som både person och ryttare. Första delen av fem!
1. En idé

**Om ni kan ägna en minut åt den här texten innan ni börjar läsa…**

**Oki, nu är novellen äntligen klar :D Senare dyker det upp fyra uppföljare, med de andra tre spelen, plus en liten extraknäck – som troligtvis kommer vara minst lika lång som alla andra ****Lite här och var i texten kommer det dyka upp små "fotnoter" som kommer se ut så här t ex. (1). Då ni har läst klart finns det en siffra längst ner på sidan med min lilla förklaring. Varje stycke har också ett eget namn, med en liten betydelse gömd i texten. Det var allt skulle jag tro… Nej visst ja, har ni frågor så är det bara att fråga på!**

**DET var allt. Jepp, Här kommer inledningen och första stycket!**

* * *

**Det är, som alltid i Starplaces södra område, höst. Runt Jorvik händer mycket. Förutom att löven börjar falla till marken varvas vädret med regnskurar och varma, soliga dagar, och en ny flicka kommer till Starplace. Hon har bott i storstan i hela sitt liv, men hon har alltid älskat hästar. Hon har lärt sig allt hon kunnat om dessa vackra varelser men har aldrig fått chansen att sitta på en. Detta ändras då hon får bo på Jorviks ridskola hos sin farbror. Hon får nya vänner som aldrig har mött en annan verklighet än den de lever i och alla i detta milsvida område har samma starka passion för hästar.**

**Denna flicka heter Elyonore (1) och är fjorton år gammal. Hon vill berätta en historia för er. Den handlar om de fantastiska Ryttare som finns i Starplace, där hon bor. Hon vill berätta om sina vänner och deras fantastiska hästar. Det här är berättelsen om Höstryttarna. (2)**

**En idé**

"Ely, jag har en idé- se upp med den där!"

Jag hade alltid varit lite spänd då folk dyker upp bakom mig, och efter en liten historia med ett gäng stalltjuvar var jag på helspänn och… Tja, jag skrämmer nästan livet ur folk. Nu hade jag snurrat runt och höjt grepen till försvar, men jag sänkte den snabbt igen. Det var bara Herman.

"Förlåt", sade jag och körde in grepen i den tjocka halmen.

Herman är min farbror och äger Jorviks ridskola som ligger i Starplaces södra spets. Mina föräldrar reser mycket i sitt jobb och därför hade jag nyligen flyttat till Starplace och jobbade i Jorvik. Jag har alltid älskat hästar, men jag hade då aldrig haft tillfälle att rida. Nu var jag glad över att ens vara i närheten av Jorviks trettio hästar.

"Jag tänkte att du skulle prova den nya hästen, Dopey", sade Herman.

Jag höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Irish Draughten? Var det inte den som skickade Linda i backen?"

"Jodå, men då var han bara lite nervös över att vara på ett helt nytt ställe. Så är han ju bara fem år gammal och han är inte heller så mycket riden heller. Men med lite träning så skulle han kunna bli en Höstponny."

"Är inte det lite höga förväntningar, Herman?"

Nu undrar ni bergsäkert vad en Höstponny är. Grejen är att det här i Starplace finns det en massa ungdomar som har minst en häst var som rider omkring och hjälper andra på olika sätt samtidigt som de tränar och tävlar om Claymorepriset och andra stora utmärkelser inom hästsporten. Just området runt storstallen Jorvik, Hillcrest, Valedale och Firgrove är tillhållet för Höstryttarna. Deras hästar kallas för Höstponnyer, även fast de flesta är över ponnymåttet. Det är höga krav på Höstponnyerna, som att de måste kunna springa en viss distans på speciell tid. Reglerna är extremt avancerade och det är inte många hästar som klarar proven. Det finns ganska många ryttare som inte bor i Höstzonen, men de håller antingen till i Vinterzonen, Vårzonen eller i Sommarzonen. Många av dem har jag aldrig ens hört talas om, och det är nog ingen som vet exakt hur många Ryttare som reser inom Starplace. Typiskt, jag kan aldrig hålla mig till ämnet: Nu vet du i varje fall vad en Höstponny är.

"Nej då", sade Herman glatt. "Om han får en bra ryttare kommer han kunna mäta sig med Tin-Can."

"Men snälla du, vem skulle kunna träna upp honom till en Höstponny?"

"Det har jag redan uttryckt tydligt, Elyonore – Jag vill att du provar honom."

Jag fann mig själv med att skratta högt.

"Snälla Herman, jag har ju aldrig ens suttit upp på en häst!"

"Men du kan allt i teorin", försökte Herman då jag fortsatte med mockningen. "Det kommer, och dessutom har du mig som ridlärare!"

* * *

**Första kapitlet är, enligt mig, urkasst. I vilket fall jämfört med det som kommer senare. Men det har tagit tid att skriva allt, och jag tror faktiskt att det var över ett år sedan jag skrev det här. Hur som helst, fortsätt jättegärna att läsa! Jag lovar, det blir bättre... det hoppas jag iaf att ni tycker också ;D**

**1) Namnet är helt påhittat, ville ha något långt med ett kort smeknamn ^^**

**2) Det blir mycket musik i den här novellen! Ni får snart se vad jag menar.**


	2. Nervositet i stallet

**Nervositet i stallet**

Efter ytterligare tio minuter av ihärdigt tjat ledde jag in Dopey i stallet. Han är en mörkt apelkastad vallack och är inte särskilt vacker i formen, men han är väldigt trevlig att pyssla med.

Jag var väldigt ivrig då jag ryktade skimmeln – Trots att jag inte varit villig från början hade ridning alltid varit en dröm för mig. Dopey skötte sig helt utmärkt och var lugn även då jag sadlade. Min farbror stod hela tiden på sidan av och granskade oss med ett finurligt leende.

"Hej! Vem är det som ska rida Avkastaren?"

Linda, Starplaces hoppstjärna och en av de mest kända Höstryttarna, hade dykt upp. Med sig hade hon sin älsklingshäst, Haflingern Meteor. Linda är mörkhyad och jättesöt, och hon har alltid på sig sina gigantiska glasögon. Dessutom är hon en av de duktigaste eleverna i sin skola.

"Hej Linda! Grejen är att jag ska rida honom, men jag kommer troligen bara 'åka' häst idag."

"Är det sant?" Linda sköt upp glasögonen högre upp på näsan. "Så kul! Äntligen får man upp dig på en häst! Synd att inte Alex är här, hon skulle bli så glad."

"Det är ingen idé att störa henne. Hon är säkert ute och tränar på någon terrängbana." Dopey öppnade snällt munnen då jag förde bettet uppåt. Det skulle kanske gå bra.

**Usch, jag kommer ihåg hur nervös jag var då jag red första gången! Det var på en liten shettisvallack som hette Aladdin, en jättesöt skäck med en trekantig stjärna i pannan… Härligt att återuppliva känslan på papper!**


	3. Uppsittning!

**Uppsittning!**

Jag var ändå extremt nervös då jag drog Lindas gamla ridhjälm över huvudet tio minuter senare. Dopey ingav ändå ett slags lugn med sin närvaro; han såg sig lugnt omkring och frustade nöjt.

"Det kommer gå bra", sade Herman glatt och hjälpte mig upp på den breda hästryggen. Det kändes helt otroligt, trots att jag var spänd och undrade vad i all världen jag skulle göra härnäst.

Jag hade lärt mig allt jag kunnat om hästar och ridning, och jag skulle säkert få högsta betyg på vilket teoriprov som helst. Jag hade stenkoll på marken och kunde det mesta från att mocka till att lasta in i transporten. Men nu väl uppe var det som om jag glömt allt jag någonsin vetat om hästar.

"Då så", hojtade min farbror, som ställt sig vid staketet till ridbanan. "Då börjar vi med skritt. Släpp efter lite på tyglarna och tryck lite lugnt med underbenen."

Tyglar? Det dröjde några sekunder innan jag fattade vad jag skulle göra, och jag petade till med benen samtidigt som jag släppte efter ordentligt på tygeln. Jag grabbade tag i den tjocka manen då jag kände Dopeys kraftiga, gungande steg under mig. Tänk att jag aldrig ens kommit iväg till en ponnyridning tidigare!

"Sitt rak i ryggen", hojtade Herman. "Du ska ut i vänster varv. Låt din högra hand stanna kvar intill hästens hals och för din vänstra rakt ut åt sidan. Släpp efter då han gör rätt."

Till min stora förvåning vände Dopey snällt. Efter något varv ute på spåret vågade jag mig på att släppa manen och räta lite på mig. Det kändes så bra!

Dopey gjorde för det mesta som jag ville, men jag märkte snabbt en sak – då han hade tråkigt lättade han på stämningen genom att skjuta rygg, eller "bocka" som jag var ganska säker på att hette, vilket helt enkelt resulterade i min första avfallning.

"En klar, nittionio kvar", konstaterade Herman då han fångat in Dopey. "Det är bara att hoppa upp igen, vännen."

* * *

**Dopey är en häst med humör, han är lite speciell nämligen… Men ni ska se, herrn har sina små idéer ibland :)**


	4. Titta, jag rider!

**Titta, jag rider!**

Det hade gått fyra veckor sedan jag började rida, och jag började få ett självförtroende som ryttare. Dopey hade börjat testa mig mer och mer, men trots att jag hade glidit av mer än en gång så kämpade jag vidare och klarade nu även av den Finska hästen Golden Eye **(3)**, som var snäppet svårare. Jag var extremt stolt över mig själv, och det tror jag att Herman också var.

_Det här är livet_, tänkte jag då jag lät Dopey sträcka ut i galopp ute på en av ridstigarna. Det var första gången vi var ute helt ensamma och jag började tro att Herman hade rätt; Dopey skulle säkert kunna bli en riktig Höstponny.

Då jag travade tillbaka hem till Jorvikstallet en timme senare var Anne där. Anne är den duktigaste dressyrryttarinnan i hela Starplace, och hon och sin häst Concorde är kända ända ut till fastlandet. Anne är en riktig modedrottning – Lång, smärt och blond med ett vackert ansikte. Hennes arabkorsning är inte så dålig han heller; Han har en brungrå färg och hans man är nästan helt vit. Då Anne rider honom ser det nästan ut som om de flyger.

"Hej Anne! Vad gör du här?"

"Hej, Els." Anne hoppade smidigt av Concorde. Då hon gick mot mig följde han efter henne som en gigantisk hund. "Herman ringde mig och frågade om jag kunde komma och hjälpa dig med Dopey. Såvitt jag förstod så har han börjat skygga då man rider."

"Precis", sade jag och suckade lättat. Jag gillade inte då Dopey kastade sig åt sidan då och då medan jag red, och Anne kunde säkert hjälpa mig så att jag kunde förhindra det.

* * *

** 3) Alla mina hästar i den här novellen (och i de flesta andra jag skriver) är döpta efter en låttitel! Ingen vidare presentation här inte, referensen kommer här! Länk: ****.com/watch?v=bkBYVNrjjIs**

**Anne dök ju aldrig upp i Höstryttaren, men jag råkar gilla Ödesryttarna *surar över att inte ens lilla fina Meteor fanns med* Så, vi kommer se mer av Anne :)**


	5. Höstryttare

**Höstryttare**

Anne red Dopey själv ute på ridbanan och det såg så otroligt fint ut. Han började tugga på bettet och krökte nacken.

"Varför gör han så?" frågade jag Linda.

"Det kallas för att han går på tygeln", förklarade Linda. "Ser du att hans bakhovar trampar i framhovarnas spår? Då säger man att han trampar under sig, och då höjer han ryggen så att han lyfter upp ryttaren på ett annat sätt. Hästar är ju inte gjorda för att bli ridna på, men om de går i rätt form så där så blir det inte samma belastning. Det är inget du behöver tänka på, det är lite för avancerat för tillfället."

Jag lyssnade ivrigt på allt Linda sa och det var först då som jag verkligen insåg hur mycket jag hade kvar att lära.

Anne var verkligen duktig. Jag kunde se att Dopey försökte hoppa iväg några gånger, men Anne samlade genast ihop honom och tillsist drypte han av svett efter det hårda passet.

"Han är trevlig", sade Anne då hon satt av. "Problemet är att han busar lite då han blir trött eller får lust att göra något annat."

"Vad ska jag göra för att undvika det?"

"Jaa…" Anne tänkte efter. "Dopey har alla krav för att bli en Höstponny, och jag tror att han skulle trivas med det varierande arbetet. Då gäller det bara att hitta en ny Höstryttare."

Jag klappade Dopey på halsen. Det skulle bli tråkigt att mista Dopey, som lärt mig så mycket inom ridningen under den här korta tiden, men det fanns andra hästar inom Starplace som jag skulle kunna fästa mig vid.

Herman hade dykt upp. Medan jag tog hand om Dopey och Linda borstade av Concorde pratade Anne allvarligt med Herman. Efter en halvtimme kom Herman tillbaka in i stallet, tätt följd av Anne.

"Ely, Dopey behöver en Ryttare. Alla Ryttare är antingen vid Firgrove eller upp i norr eller så har de redan två eller fler hästar. Nya Ryttare måste komma in, för då de är nitton 'pensioneras' dem. Minimiåldern är tolv, så vi tänkte att… Skulle du vilja bli en Ryttare?"

* * *

**Det blev ett lite galet slut, passade inte riktigt in, men det ska inte bli fler såna avslut, lovar och svär! Btw börjar det bli bättre nu framöver, då det är lite nyare kapitel. Det var LÄNGE sedan jag började skriva på den här!**


	6. Momentai!

Allt kändes som ett otydligt burr ända fram mot middagstid. Det som krävdes för att bli en Star Rider var att två eller fler Riders från Zonen man kom ifrån godkände både kandidaten och dess häst. Anne godkände Dopey utefter sitt dressyrpass men rådde mig att lära mig så mycket avancerad dressyr som möjligt för att kunna träna lydighet med honom. Linda red lite lätt cavaletti på honom någon timme senare och bad mig rida över till hennes lilla ö för att träna hoppning för att vi lätt skulle komma över alla naturhinder. Och lagom till kvällen var jag en erkänd Höstryttare.

"Det här känns jättekonstigt", sade jag till min kompis Alex, en annan Star Rider, då hon dök upp vid niotiden samma kväll. "För en månad sen skulle jag aldrig kunna tänka mig att rida, och nu är jag en Höstryttare som ska rida runt på uppdrag i hela Starplace! Det är helt knäppt! Tänk om Dopey får fnatt då vi är ute, jag skulle inte kunna kontrollera honom!"

"Det är just därför som du borde stanna i Jorvik", sade Alex och tryckte ner sin mössa på huvudet. Alex är lite av en pojkflicka; hon är supertuff. Hon får ofta kvarsittning i skolan för att hon har varit i slagsmål med någon av grabbarna eller hittat på något fuffens. Den största anledningen till att hon är så tuff är nog att hon har växt upp med tre äldre bröder. Dessutom har hon en lillebror som hon är väldigt rädd om.

Alex var min första kompis i Jorvik. Alltid lika snäll och glad, och hon får en alltid att skratta.

"Varför stanna här?"

"Enkelt: Stanna här tills du kan kontrollera Dopey i alla gångarter och hoppa minst två av Lindas hoppbanor! Då har du tillräckligt med kontroll för att vara säker om du så rider över Djävulsklyftan."

"Det låter ju riktigt vettigt… Tack, Alex!"

"Äh, Hakuna Matata", skojade Alex och ledde in sin underbara fuxhingst Tin-Can i stallet. Alla fyra stall i Höstzonen erbjuder stallplats åt Höstponnyerna under nätterna. Alex har sin egenbyggda terrängbana en halvtimmes snabb ritt från Jorvikstallet och övernattar ofta på min farbrors gamla herrgård, trots att hon har en koja med många varma filtar nära banan. Det finns vargar i området och då hon hinner låter hon gärna Tin-Can övernatta i det trygga stallet.

**Som alla säkert vet så är Hakuna Matata Swahili för inga bekymmer, Momentai är ungefär detsamma för Kantonesiska.**


	7. Ett uppdrag från Herman

Jag följde Alex råd och stannade i Jorvik i ytterligare tre veckor. Jag red två gånger per dag, ett pass på Dopey och ett pass på en av ridskolans hästar, och fyra gånger i veckan tränade jag hoppning, bomövningar och cavaletti för Linda i hennes träningsrink på en liten ö utanför Jorvik. Två ridpass tränade jag gymnastikövningar och voltige med Alex och en gång i veckan kom Anne för att hjälpa mig att finslipa de nya sakerna jag lärt mig. De övriga passen red jag för Herman och han lärde mig att sitta rätt, styra och göra avancerade övningar i alla gångarter.

Det var på lördagen den sista veckan som min farbror gav mig en stor läderryggsäck och två sadelväskor som han visade mig hur jag skulle fästa vid bakvalvet i Dopeys sadel.

"Försök att fördela alla dina ägodelar så att du inte har packat ner fem kilo extra packning i den ena sadelväskan. Det kommer göra Dopey obalanserad och det kan bli farligt om ni tar er fram på ställen som Djävulsklyftan."

Djävulsklyftan är en smal väg, bara runt två meter, och sidorna sluttar spikrakt tjugo meter ned. Alex red den vägen varje gång hon skulle till Jorvik, men jag hade bara vågat promenera den tidigare.

"Som första uppdrag", sade Herman och höll fram en liten bunt med Starmynt åt mig, "vill jag att du går till Caspers butik och köper proviant och en stor vattenhink. Och ett par rejäla arbetshandskar vore inte så dumt heller." Han blinkade åt mig.

"Ay ay, kapten", skojade jag och skyndade mig mot butiken.

Casper är också en Rider, men han är känd för att inte rida så värst bra. Han driver tillsammans med sina trillingsyskon Martin och Jameson och ett antal kusiner alla stallshoper i hela Starplace.

"Så du har blivit en Höstryttare, va?" sade Casper, mer som ett påstående än en fråga, medan han sköt upp sina tjocka glasögon högre upp på näsan. "Bara du inte stör mig då jag rider Gullan ute på fälten. Hon blir så nervös då hon ser andra hästar."

Först begrep jag inte alls vad han pratade om, men så insåg jag att han måste mena sitt fjordingsto Glorious **(4)**, eller Gullan, som hon kallades.

"Kör inte med henne, Casper. Gullan skulle inte ens vifta på ett öra om så en hjord skenande elefanter dök upp."

Linda hade dykt upp bakom mig. Casper muttrade något ohörbart och räckte hastigt fram sakerna jag bett om. Jag lade fram rätt antal sedlar på disken och skyndade därifrån med mina varor.

"Bry dig inte om honom", sade Linda till mig då hon klättrade upp på höskullen där jag lagt mig en kvart senare. "Casper hackar på alla nya. Martin är inte lika farlig, men han är ganska näsvis och lite… Fisförnäm. Jag har bara träffat Jameson någon gång, och han frågade mig om jag inte borde börja med kontaktlinser. Själv har han tjockare brillor än Martin."

Jag fnissade och lutade mig tillbaka i halmen.

"Vad köpte du, Ely?"

"Lite allt möjligt, faktiskt", sade jag och satte mig upp igen. Jag sträckte mig mot ett hål längst in i höstacken och drog ut min fina ryggsäck, den som Herman gett mig. "Mackor, lite olika drickor, hö i portioner till Dopey, en stor vattenhink, några morötter, ett par handskar, en ridhjälm, en keps och ett hästtäcke som kan användas som en filt."

"Wow! Hur fick du tag i så mycket pengar?"

"Herman gav mig", erkände jag. "Men nu är det slut med välgörenhet. Jag ska jobba för vartenda Starmynt."

"Om några månader har du säkert ändrat dig", skrattade Linda. "Du kommer tröttna, lita på mig. Och det kostar med ridlektioner, särskilt uppe i Valedale – i vilket fall om du vill rida för Antlerson eller Charlotte."

"Vem är Antlerson? Och vem är Charlotte?"

"Förlåt, jag glömde att du inte varit här så länge. Antlerson har en terrängbana utanför Valedale, och han är en jättebra ridlärare. Han kan vara lite sur, men han blir alltid jätteglad då han stöter på en lovande ryttare som kämpar på. Charlotte äger Valedales stall och är också en jättebra ridlärare, men hon är lite mesig. Hon pjoskar ganska mycket med hästarna, och det är väl anledningen till att Ray och Precious är som de är. De är två av hennes hästar, och de är helvilda."

Linda var helt inne i sin beskrivning, och jag försökte snappa upp allt jag hörde. Det skulle inte skada att rida för andra än Herman och Linda.

**Titeln är lite virrig, men med uppdraget menade jag att Herman "skickade iväg" vår huvudperson för att handla. Jag har konstig humor xP**


	8. En present från Linda

"Titta rakt fram, nästan ända upp i himlen! Högre! Det blir lättare att hålla balansen om du höjer blicken!"

Jag hade aldrig koncentrerat mig så mycket förut. Dopey galopperade på som om han aldrig gjort något annat och studsade glatt över de femtio centimeter höga hindrena Linda byggt upp.

"Bra! Öka galoppen och hoppa hindret närmast mig här."

Jag vred på huvudet och stirrade på hindret medan jag förde ut min vänstra hand åt sidan. Dopey slog bakut i farten och hoppade högt över hindret.

"Räta upp dig! Dra upp hans huvud, annars kommer han bocka! Bra där, El!"

Det kändes helt otroligt då jag bröt av till skritt. Jag började se mig själv som en riktig Ryttare vid det här laget.

"Jag har ett litet uppdrag till dig", sade Linda då jag red fram till henne. "Jag vill att du ska hitta en vän till mig. Han heter Thorsson och kan det mesta om skogen. Han kanske kan lära dig om vart du kan sova utan att behöva oroa dig för vargarna. Visst ja, du ska få den här på en gång!"

Linda höll fram en karta. Jag sträckte mig ner från Dopeys rygg för att få tag i den och granskade den in i minsta detalj. Det var en karta över Starplace, men bara en del av kartan var i färg.

"Den svart-vita delen betyder att det är en annan Zon", sade Linda och ställde sig på tå för att nå upp och peka. "De blå prickarna", fortsatte hon och pekade på en stor, mörkblå prick, "betyder att du kan göra något där, som ett stalljobb eller en ridövning. Jag har fyllt i Jorviks stallsysslor och Hermans träning åt dig, för där är du alltid välkommen. Då du har klarat av att ta guldmedalj på alla ridövningar eller har pratat med stallföreståndaren i de andra stallen och fått tillstånd att jobba lägger du till det. De gula prickarna är ridövningar som du inte har fått guldmedalj i än. Som här!" Linda pekade på en liten ö utanför det som jag antog var Jorvik. "Det här är ön vi är på just nu. Då du har klarat kraven jag har för att ge en Ryttare guldmedaljen får du göra en blå prick här. De rosa prickarna innebär att det är en sovplats. Thorsson kommer berätta mer. De orange prickarna visar var det växer morötter. Det är alltid bra att ha med sig morötter. De röda prickarna står för äpplen, de vita för rovor och de gröna står för allt gräs som du kan plocka åt Dopey."

"Toppen", sade jag. "Tack så hemskt mycket, Linda!"

"Inga problem, alla Riders har en sådan karta. Då du kommer till Firgrove kan du kanske be Georgina att plasta in den – tro mig, det kommer behövas. Thorsson är här." Linda visade mig en liten rosa prick inte alls långt ifrån Jorvik. "Om du rider i en maklig takt är du där på en halvtimme. Hälsa från mig, så kommer han berätta allt."

**Nu är det dags! I nästa kapitel sticker Ely och Dopey från Jorvik!**


	9. Min gråa Drop Dead

Tio minuter senare skrittade jag upp mot Jorvikstallet igen för att fylla på min vattenhink. Medan Dopey drack i djupa klunkar dök Herman upp. Efter ytterligare en kvart travade vi iväg, nu med en ny mobiltelefon i min ficka, sadelväskorna, ryggsäcken plus ett brev till Lisa, en jätteduktig tjej som mest rider galopp.

Det kändes ovant att rida helt ensam, och jag bestämde mig för att rida förbi den omtalade byn Hillcrest på vägen för att jobba. Dessutom hade Herman bett mig att söka upp apotekaren Camilla Turnstone, som hade lovat att berätta mer om de ätliga växter Linda pratat om.

"Jag måste verkligen få ihop lite pengar så att jag kan köpa en ny sadel åt dig", suckade jag och lutade mig bakåt för att klappa Dopey på korset. Det kändes konstigt att prata med en häst, men det var ändå härligt på samma gång.

Min stora plan just då var att jobba ihop pengar till en allroundsadel som skulle passa Dopey. För tillfället hade han en gammal lappad mankapsadel som var extremt obekväm att sitta i. Jag visste att jag skulle tillbringa större delen av min tid på hästryggen och jag ville inte rida barbacka. Jag litade inte helt på min skimmel.

Jag hade inte ridit långt innan jag satt av och letade efter min vattenflaska i sadelväskorna, Det var en varm dag, och jag passade på att låta Dopey beta lite. Då jag letade i väskan efter en sockerbit åt honom kände jag istället ett papper. Jag drog upp det och läste igenom det.

Det visade sig vara Dopeys passpapper. Hans riktiga namn var Drop Dead **(5)** och han var fem år gammal. Trots att mina hästkunskaper inte var särskilt stora vid den tiden visste jag att fem år inte var särskilt gammalt. Jag började räkna i huvudet då jag tänkte på andra hästar jag kände. Concorde var nio, Meteor tolv och den busiga Tin-Can sju. Golden Eye, en av mina favorithästar, var femton. Hur gammal var Starshine? Elva? Lika bra att fråga Lisa.

Ålder var visst ganska viktigt. Jag visste att man helst inte skulle rida in en häst innan den blivit tre år gammal, men jag visste också att man brukade rida in galopphästar då de var runt två. Men när kunde man köra in hästar? Jag påminde mig själv att fråga någon i Hillcrest. Man kunde aldrig veta för mycket, det brukade Herman alltid säga.

Jag hittade också en laddare till min nya mobil och lovprisade tyst de högre makterna för min snälla farbror. Jag visste att det fanns bostäder för Ryttare i de större byarna, och där hade de bergsäkert eluttag.

Då jag bestämde mig för att fortsätta färdades jag till fots. Jag hade dragit Dopeys tyglar över hans hals och ledde honom längs med vägen för att han skulle få lite vila.

Linda hade haft rätt, det var inte långt till Thorsson. Han visade sig vara en liten tjock man med vita mustascher och ett buttert humör. Då jag förklarade att jag kom från Linda såg han märkbart gladare ut.

"I alla sovplatser finns det två sovsäckar, tre filtar och elddon", förklarade han med samma iver som hos en liten pojke som berättade om sin favoritleksak. "Utanför varje koja finns en vattenho där du kan fylla på din vattenhink och det finns rinnande vatten i vissa sovplatser så att du kan fylla på dina egna vattenflaskor. Inne i varje koja finns också ett schema som du måste fylla i för varje natt du sovit där. Då kan du lätt se vilka andra Ryttare som är i närheten. Visst ja, det finns även benlindor och hösttäcken till hästarna. Storleken passar de flesta. Bakom alla kojor finns en liten fålla där hästen kan stå över natten, men om du är i varg-rika områden är det tryggast att låta hästen sova med dig inne i kojan – om du inte är tillsammans med en annan Ryttare. Våra vargar ger sig helst på ensamma hästar."

En timme senare skrittade jag iväg från Thorsson med huvudet fyllt av nya kunskaper. Jag hade lärt mig mycket, och nu kände jag att jag var redo för att sätta igång med min resa.

**Dopeys fulla namn dyker upp! Dessutom sitter Ely i höstgräset och filosoferar över häståldrar…**


	10. Medicinkvinnan och min nya kompis

Var femte minut bytte jag gångart för att Dopey inte skulle bli för uttråkad. Vi växlade mellan skritt, trav och galopp och ibland gjorde vi halt och ryggade ett par steg innan vi satte igång igen. Jag började känna mig tryggare på Dopey, men jag var ändå glad då vi äntligen kom fram till Hillcrest.

Hillcrest visade sig ligga högt uppe på ett berg, och eftersom jag inte ridit mycket i terräng var det lite av en utmaning att ta sig upp. Men det var utan tvekan värt mödan – Hillcrest hade ett stall som för tillfället inhyste ett tiotal hästar och ett antal boningshus med många ungdomar i min ålder.

Vid ett hus stod en skylt som visade upp orden: "Apotekare Camilla Turnstone", och jag började med att gå dit. Dopey band jag upp utanför huset innan jag gick in.

"Åh, du måste vara Hermans brorsdotter!" Innan jag ens hunnit knacka hade dörren slagits upp och en brunhårig kvinna i fyrtioårsåldern med ett par små glasögon som satt på sned stirrade på mig. Jag visste inte vad som var mest obehagligt, att hon granskade både mig och Dopey in i minsta detalj eller att hon skrev i ett gigantiskt anteckningsblock och med sina påsiga ögon och rufsiga, otvättade hår påminde om en galen professor.

"Jo, det är jag", sade jag då jag hämtat mig en aning. "Jag heter Ely."

"Trevligt, trevligt, raring", sade Camilla tankspritt och visade mig in. Huset var välmöblerat och gav ett intryck av att den inneboende var en person som gillade ordning och reda. Den raka motsatsen till Camilla.

"Du får ursäkta att det är lite oreda", sade Camilla lite skamset och visade mig in i det som jag antog var hennes arbetsrum. På skrivbordet, som stod mitt i rummet, var det nämligen en extrem oordning med papper överallt. En stor, randig katt lekte med två itubrutna bläckpennor på golvet, och bläcket hade färgat en stor del av golvet mörkblått. "Jag har jobbat med en salva åt hästarna som ska vara med i Claymore-tävlingen, så att deras ben ska hålla sig lite bättre. Mina efterforskningar går inte så bra." Hon sjönk ned i stolen bakom skrivbordet och jag satte mig osäkert på en trästol mittemot henne. "Jag antar att Herman vill att jag ska lära dig om ätliga växter", suckade hon, men jag avbröt henne innan hon hann börja föreläsa.

"Ni ser ganska trött ut, och det är faktiskt sent", sade jag. "Jag kanske kan komma tillbaka i morgon istället? Jag skulle faktiskt behöva prata med stallföreståndaren om en stallplats till min häst."

Först utstrålade Camillas ansikte ren förvåning, men sedan såg hon nästan lättad ut.

"Du har rätt, raring, jag skulle behöva min skönhetssömn. Du kan komma imorgon klockan halv elva. Du hittar ut själv?" Det sista var mer som en tillsägelse än en fråga.

Jag reste mig upp. "God kväll, miss Turnstone", sade jag och gick ut ur huset.

Väl därute stod till min stora förvåning en isabellfärgad ponny uppbunden intill Dopey. En tjej i min ålder med håret samlat i en lång, svart fläta höll på att sadla av den. Då jag kom fram tittade hon upp och ett stort leende spred sig på hennes ansikte.

"Hej! Är skimmeln din?"

"Inte direkt, han är min farbrors", svarade jag. "Men jag antar att han kan räknas som min nu. Jag blev en Höstryttare för en månad sedan."

"Är det sant? Välkommen i gänget! Jag brukar mest hålla till i Vinterzonen, men jag tröttnade på all snö och tog lite semester hit. Jag heter Gildred. Det räcker med Gilly. Det här är Poppy. Hon heter egentligen Lollipop, men jag tycker att det är lite av en tungvrickare. Hon är bäst i världen." Gilly smekte sin ponny på halsen.

Gilly var nästan huvudet kortare än mig, och jag avundades hennes lycka att kunna rida små nätta C-ponnyer som Poppy. Själv var jag så lång att jag som minst kunde rida maxade D-ponnyer. Dopey var 155 cm i manken.

Det var första gången Gilly var i Hillcrest, precis som jag, och vi gick tillsammans till stallet. Fyra hästar stod inne i de öppna boxarna och de övriga sex stod ute i hagen. En kvinna med gul regnrock som såg ut att vara för stor för henne och med stripigt brunt hår uppsatt i en hög hästsvans visade sig vara stallets ägare.

"Jag heter Monica", sade kvinnan. "Välkomna till Hillcreststallet! Jag antar att ni vill ha stallplats för natten?"

"Jag hade tänkt stanna några dagar, om det är möjligt", sade Gilly. "Poppy tappade en sko då vi hoppade en terrängbana en liten bit härifrån. Jag har lett henne hela vägen hit, och jag tror att vi båda skulle behöva vila lite."

"Självklart, hon kan få stå inne i morgon. Vår hovslagare kan sko om henne någon gång vid lunchtid."

"Åh, vad bra! Tack så mycket!"

"Jag ska iväg igen imorgon kväll", sade jag. "Camilla Turnstone ska berätta om sina växter för mig, sedan hade jag tänkt hälsa på Lisa och träna på hennes distansbana."

"Om du ska få hjälp av Camilla lär du få stanna mer än en natt, vännen", sade Monica. "Camilla är lite väl tankspridd, och det tar några dagar innan hon verkligen kommer till saken. Dessutom måste du säkert leta upp alla grässorter hon berättar om, och då måste du rida fram och tillbaka hela tiden. Nä, stanna här ett tag så får din kompis lite sällskap också."

** Gilly tävlar hoppning med sin Poppy, och det är väl lite ironiskt eftersom den finska hästen (som Poppy nu är) är den hästen som har max i kommunikation, och Gilly erkänner själv lite längre fram att både hon och Poppy tycker dressyr är urtrist.**


	11. Henny och lärlingen

Dopey verkade stortrivas i sin box, och jag lämnade honom för natten för att tillsammans med Gilly gå till Ryttarnas bostad.

"Bob, hovslagaren, kan verkligen sin sak", sade Gilly till mig. "Han verkar extremt duktig med hästarna, men har du en aning om vad han tar för en tappsko? 200 Starmynt!" Hon ruskade på huvudet. "Jag har inte råd, och jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Jag kan ju inte rida Poppy om hon bara har tre skor!"

"Kan du inte jobba i stallet?" frågade jag. "Jag vet inte riktigt hur Monica gör, men hemma på Jorvik sätter Herman upp lappar på anslagstavlan om något behöver göras. Jag har samlat ihop 600 Starmynt på det."

"600? Om jag jobbar i en vecka borde jag väl få ihop till Poppys sko!" Gilly var märkbart mycket gladare.

Ryttarnas bostad var ett vitt litet hus med tre sovrum, alla med fyra sängar i varje. Vi hade knappt hunnit titta igenom hela huset innan en ny tjej dök upp.

Hon hade rött hår samlat i en hästsvans och hon var klädd i en gul ridoverall. Hon hade en gigantisk ryggsäck på ryggen och i famnen bar hon två stora sadelväskor.

"Hej", sade hon glatt. "Kommer ni ifrån Vinterzonen? Jag har aldrig sett er här förut."

"Jag kommer därifrån, från Cape Point", sade Gilly glatt. "Ely kommer från Jorvik och blev Ryttare för ett litet tag sen. Jag heter Gilly."

"Kul! Jag heter Henny. Min häst heter Stupefy. Han står i stallet just nu."

"Min häst heter Poppy", sade Gilly ivrigt. "Hon är Welsh Mountain, isabell och jättesöt."

"Åh, så det var du som var med i Dietrich med den där lilla gulliga ponnyn! Stupefy är inte så mycket för hoppning. Vi tävlar distans. Vad gör du och din häst?" Det sista sa hon vänd mot mig.

"Jag tävlar faktiskt inte", svarade jag. "Min häst är en Irish Draught som heter Dopey, och han är jättesnäll. Jag hade faktiskt aldrig ens suttit på en häst innan jag kom hit, och jag började rida för ungefär två månader sedan, då Dopey kom till Jorvik."

"Har du bara ridit i två månader? Men du kan ju nästan allt om hästar!" Gilly såg ut som ett stort frågetecken.

"Hästar har alltid varit mina favoriter, så jag har lärt mig allt som är möjligt att lära sig", erkände jag. "Men det är helt annorlunda att verkligen göra det. Det är tusen gånger bättre!"

Vi tre delade på ett av rummen och pratade större delen av kvällen. Både Gilly och Henny var jättetrevliga, och de berättade massor om hur det var att vara Ryttare.

"Vi måste rida på uppdrag tillsammans någon gång", sade Henny nästa morgon då hon suttit upp på sin Lusitanohingst. Stupefys fullständiga namn var Era Stupendo, och han var extremt vacker med sin ljust gulbruna hårrem och långa, svarta man.

"Absolut", sade jag. "Men det lär dröja – först ska jag samla så många medaljer jag kan."

"Det låter som en bra plan", sade Henny. "Jag har de flesta medaljer som går att få tag på här nere, men min finaste merit är tolfteplatsen från Claymore förra året."

"Duktigt", sade Gilly. "Poppy är lite för liten för den där hårda terrängen. Vi håller oss till banhoppning istället."

Fem minuter senare skrittade Henny iväg med Stupefy och det var dags för mig att prata med Camilla igen. Denna dag hade Camilla tydligen ansträngt sig för att få lite ordning på sitt utseende, för hon hade en kritvit labbrock på sig och hennes hår var nu välborstat och prydligt. Jag hade en känsla av att det här skulle bli som att komma tillbaka till skolan i stan.


	12. Gilly fortsätter sin resa

Jag stannade i Hillcrest i en hel vecka. Varje dag pluggade jag på om nya grässorter som Camilla berättade om och på kvällen jobbade jag i stallet för att få ihop pengar till stallhyran. På fjärde dagen hade jag till min stora glädje fått ihop tillräckligt mycket pengar till en ny sadel, och jag provade med Gillys hjälp ut en ny, jättefin allroundsadel som passade perfekt på Dopey.

"Den kan vara lite hård den första veckan, men om du rider större delen av dagarna kommer den snart mjuka upp sig", sade Gilly. "Åh, jag skulle vilja ha en riktig hoppsadel åt Pops, men alla pengar går åt till stallhyra och mat. Jag antar att jag får börja jobba lite mer – jag erkänner att jag är lite lat."

Visst var Gilly inte den mest aktiva person jag kände, och jag visste att hon hellre skrittade ut och latade sig i skogen än tränade lydighetsövningar med Poppy (och det var troligen den största anledningen till att Poppy var så extremt busig), men hon var en jättebra kompis.

Då jag varit i Hillcrest i sju dagar var det alltså dags för Gilly att dra sig vidare.

"Jag ska till Linda", berättade hon för mig. "Jag vet att hon sällan låter någon hoppa högre än 60 centimeters-banor, men jag tror att jag skulle behöva träna lite på sånt. Poppy springer ganska mycket innan hindrena." Gilly gjorde en grimas. "Det är så tråkigt att nöta sand på ridbanan! Dressyr är inte min starka sida. Inte Poppys heller för den delen, hon brukar bocka av mig då hon fattar att det är skänkelvikning eller något sånt på gång."

"Du kan låta Anne prova henne", föreslog jag. "Du vet, hon som äger Concorde! Hon har ridit Dopey och gett mig massor av tips, om hon är där kanske hon kan hjälpa dig med Poppy."

Gilly sken upp.

"Vilken bra idé! Jag har hört att Anne är jätteduktig! Linda kanske också kan prova henne?" Gillys ansikte fick ett fundersamt uttryck innan hon flinade mot mig. "Det var jättekul att träffa dig, Ely. Hoppas att vi ses snart igen!"

"Absolut", svarade jag och såg sedan efter henne då hon travade iväg på Poppy. Då de kom mot nedförsbacken bockade Poppy och började galoppera. Jag hörde att Gilly skrattade åt hennes lilla krumbukt – och sedan var de borta.

Jag gick till stallet och gosade lite med Dopey. Han var på lite dåligt humör eftersom jag inte haft tid att rida honom på två dagar, men nu skulle vi iväg. Jag hade handlat proviant i stallshopen samma morgon och hade packat alla mina saker.

"Synd att du och Gilly skulle iväg samtidigt", suckade Monica då jag sadlade Dopey. "Det gjorde underverk för min rygg då ni två mockade i en vecka."

"Jag kommer nog snart tillbaka", sade jag glatt. "Nu måste vi iväg till Lisa. Tanken var att jag skulle dit för flera dagar sedan, och hon väntar mig säkert."

Dopey taktade runt då jag kommit upp på hans rygg och då jag skänklade försiktigt kastade han sig fram i full galopp. Jag lyckades snabbt lugna ner honom och skrittade på en liten volt tills han hade taggat ner så att vi kunde fortsätta.

Med hjälp av Lindas karta hittade jag utan problem, och snart såg jag kvarnen jag visste att Lisa brukade hålla till vid. Och mycket riktigt, då vi kommit lite längre fram hörde jag en hög gnäggning.

Lisa stod på knä och lindade benen på ett litet nätt sto. Hennes korta, röda hår spretade åt alla håll och redan på håll kunde jag se att hennes ridväst var extremt lappad. Hennes älsklingshäst Starshine, som betade en bit därifrån, höjde huvudet och gnäggade då han märkte Dopey.

"Oj, hej!" Lisa vände sig om och reste sig upp.

"Hej Lisa!" Jag hoppade ner från Dopeys rygg, och min vallack släpade genast iväg med mig till Starshine, som visade tänderna.

"Starshine!" Hingsten ryggade undan så fort som han hörde Lisas irriterade röst, och fortsatte beta efter bara några sekunder.

Jag släppte Dopey lös och de tre hästarna betade helt i det fria medan jag och Lisa pratade.

"Har du köpt en ny häst?" frågade jag och tittade efter det lilla stoet. Trots att Starshine var hingst så verkade han otroligt nog inte det minsta intresserad av henne.

"Ja och nej, jag hyr henne. Men jag ska troligen köpa henne och börja rida distans. Har du någon aning om hur kul det är? Det är en sak att tävla galopp med Starshine, men distans är som… hur ska jag säga? Man ska klara av en distans så fort som möjligt, men hästen får inte vara halt eller ha några större skador då man kommer i mål. Under de längsta tävlingarna är man ute i flera timmar åt gången. Starshine passar bäst för korta distanser, så det är därför jag lånade Amie. Hennes riktiga namn är Miss American Pie, och hon är åtta år gammal. Hon är inte så himla skolad, så jag har mest hoppat och tränat markarbete nu de här veckorna jag har haft henne."

"Hon är jättefin", sade jag och granskade Amies gulsvarta hårrem. Hon påminde lite om Hennys Stupefy.

"Snäll är hon också", log Lisa. "Hon kommer bli en jättebra Höstponny. Men jag ska nog låna ut henne till en annan Ryttare om jag köper henne. Jag har ju redan Starshine, och man överger ju inte sin bästa vän."


	13. Longering och dressyr

Lisa visade mig runt distansbanan till häst, hon red Starshine och jag red Amie. Det kändes konstigt att rida en annan häst än Dopey, trots att jag provat Poppy en kort stund uppe i Hillcrest.

Amie var underbar att rida. Hon var mjuk och känslig och lyssnade på minsta lilla kommando. Mot slutet av banan såg jag att hon krökte på nacken och höll huvudet lite lägre än jag var van vid. Då vi kom upp till målgången vände sig Lisa om i sadeln och tittade förvånat på Amie.

"Skritta fram till Dopey och tillbaka", sade hon då hon gjort halt en liten bit ifrån mig. Jag gjorde som hon ville, och då jag vände om igen skrattade Lisa högt.

"Hur länge har du ridit sa du?"

"Två månader, hurså?"

"Du har så fina händer! Sitter bra gör du också. Amie sänker sig så snyggt, du skulle bara se. Hon är lite omusklad fortfarande, men hon blir bättre. Hon jobbar bra med bakbenen nu också, och hon gillar att lata sig."

Gjorde hon allt det där för att jag hade "fina händer"? Uppenbarligen gillade Lisa min ridstil.

"Du har visst något särskilt med hästar", log Lisa. "Vet du, vad sägs om att sadla Dopey och köra igenom min bana nån gång?"

Dopey tyckte att gräset var alltför gott och det dröjde innan vi lyckades fånga in honom. Då var det istället till att rykta; min skimmel hade rullat sig i en stor sandhög och var väldigt nöjd med sig själv.

Jag och Lisa hjälptes åt att rykta Dopey, vilket var lite av en utmaning. Dopey hade nämligen slitit sönder sin grimma uppe i Hillcrest, och eftersom han gick i en sådan liten hage och jag föredrog att leda honom i träns hade jag glömt att köpa en ny. Nu gick vallacken runt medan vi hängde efter så gott vi kunde och försökte stoppa honom.

"Har inte du en grimma som jag kan få låna?" pustade jag fram efter en kvart.

"Starshine har ingen och Amies är för liten", svarade Lisa och grabbade tag i Dopeys pannlugg för att hindra honom att trava iväg. "Men jag har kanske ett rep med mig, vänta lite!"

Vi blev inte färdiga förrän fram mot lunchdags, och då hade Dopey tappat intresset för all god mat. Han var på lekhumör och bockade vilt då Lisa prövade på att longera honom. Longering var något helt nytt för mig, men jag lärde mig snabbt grundprincipen. Jag höll i en lång lina som satt fast i Dopeys bettring och Dopey skulle röra sig i en stor cirkel runt om mig. Jag fick också använda en lång longerpiska för att han inte skulle vika in mot mig.

"Det här är en jättebra övning att köra innan ridpasset om hästen är lite väl pigg", sade Lisa då hon tagit över linan igen och höll i för allt hon var värd. Dopey busade runt och testade oss till det yttersta. "Då gör den av med lite energi och det är inte lika stor risk att trilla av."


	14. Stjärnans gåva

Det blev ingen genomgång av banan med Dopey den dagen. Han var helt slut efter att ha busat av sig och vi släppte honom igen. Den här gången satte vi upp en hage gjord av tjocka pinnar nedstuckna i marken och Lisas rep.

"Jag har alltid mina hästar lösa", sade Lisa. "Särskilt på natten tycker jag att det är viktigt. Det finns vargar här runt, och båda hästarna får inte plats inne i någon av kojorna om jag också ska sova där. Om de är fria kan de fly istället för att bli inträngda i ett hörn av någon hage."

"Är du inte rädd för att vargarna ska ta dem ändå?" frågade jag.

"Jo, det är jag. Men Starshine är extremt snabb och Amie kan bli riktigt sur ibland, så hon skulle sparka iväg dem. Man kan inte tro det, men Starplaces vargar är extremt fega."

Jag skrattade.

"Man kan inte tro att Amie kan göra något sånt! Hon är så snäll och go."

Jag tittade på den lilla borken. Hon var extremt gullig nu då hon låg helt utsträckt på marken och njöt av höstsolen.

Medan Dopey betade sadlade vi de andra två hästarna och hade kapplöpning. Till min stora glädje fick jag rida Starshine, och det var helt otroligt att rida en sådan snabb häst. Jag kände tydligt att han inte litade på mig i början, men efter ett par minuter började han slappna av.

"Kom igen, vi galopperar en bit", hojtade Lisa framför mig och plötsligt dundrade Amie iväg i full fart. Starshine var inte sen att hänga på, och trots att Lisa fått ett stort försprång hann vi snabbt i kapp henne.

Starshine hade ett extremt mäktigt språng och jag fick linda in mina händer i hans blåa man för att hålla mig kvar.

"Han är helt otrolig", flämtade jag då Lisa kom travandes efter oss en bra bit längre fram, där jag skrittade av Starshine på en liten volt för att han skulle varva ner. Mitt hjärta dunkade häftigt i bröstet och jag hade nog aldrig haft en sådan adrenalinkänsla.

"Han är bäst", log Lisa och betraktade sin hingst.

Hästarna var andfådda efter galoppen, som varat i en och en halv kilometer, och på tillbakavägen varvade vi skritt och trav. Amie var inte riktigt musklad för terrängen och hade lite svårt att hänga med efter ett tag. Vi hoppade av hästarna och ledde dem sista biten, vilket båda två verkade glada över. Starshine var starkare än Dopey och jag hängde efter honom i tyglarna som en tumvante då han ivrigt taktade iväg. Lisa skrattade bara.

"Du klarar honom bra. Han gillar inte då någon annan än jag - jag menar, han brukar inte lita på andra ryttare."

"Skojar du? Jag gör ingenting, jag åker häst istället för att rida! Det är knappt att jag klarar av Dopey ibland."

"Jag menar inte riktigt så, alltså… Starshine är lite speciell. Han brukar inte låta någon annan än mig rida honom."

Jag begrep inte vad hon menade med det, men med tanke på hennes pressade ansiktsuttryck lät jag bli att fråga.


	15. Min första medalj

Då jag red distansbanan med Dopey nästa dag upptäckte jag snabbt att det inte var min grej. Jag kunde inte riktigt se lockelsen i Starplaces distansritt, att bara galoppera i full fart ute i terrängen från start till mål i två minuter. Nä, då höll jag mig hellre till långa skogsritter och vändor ute på en galoppbana.

Alla som styr en ridövning i Starplace delar ut brons-, silver- och guldmedaljer. För att komma upp en nivå och ta nästa medalj behöver man kämpa. Kraven blir svårare att klara av och det kan ta år av träning innan man är redo att ens försöka sig på medalj.

"Jag tror att du är redo för brons", sade Lisa då vi kom tillbaka efter några minuter. "Det är lika bra att köra igenom så mycket som möjligt nu då han ändå är på bra humör."

Det stämde, Dopey var på extremt bra humör. Han hade inte försökt busa en enda gång då vi varit ute nu, och han höll huvudet högt och klippte med öronen. Han skrapade envist med en framhov i marken, ivrig att få springa mer. Istället gav jag honom hjälperna för ryggning, och han backade fem steg innan vi skrittade framåt igen. Det var ett tips jag fått av Anne, för att han inte skulle få ovanan att för jämnan skrapa med hoven. Han kom lätt på andra tankar och trodde att vi snart skulle iväg igen.

"Okej", sade jag efter att ha tänkt efter lite. "Vi kör en gång till, så ser vi hur trött han blir."

"Bra. Du ska ta dig runt banan på tre minuter blankt. Du får pressa på lite, han kanske blir trött mot slutet. Ni måste båda prestera ert bästa."

"Inga problem, Dopey är fulladdad", skrattade jag och ställde upp i startboxen.

"Gör dig redo!" Lisa stod beredd med ett stoppur i handen. "Tre, två, ett… RID!"

Dopey förstod själv vad signalen betydde och kastade sig framåt i full fart. Jag satt väldigt obalanserat i de första stegen eftersom jag tappat rytmen helt, men snart hade jag kontroll igen och vi galopperade runt hela banan i flygande fläng.

Jag var kanske inte så förtjust i distans, men Dopey älskade det. Han kunde inte låta bli att bocka ordentligt av glädje då vi spurtade uppför sista backen och rusade över mållinjen.

"En och femtiotvå", hojtade Lisa efter oss (Dopey hade ingen lust att sakta av och vi hann komma ytterligare femtio meter innan jag fick stopp på honom).

"Är det en bra tid?" ropade jag tillbaka då vi kom travandes igen.

"Bra tid? Du får guldmedaljen på stubben!"

Jag bröt av till skritt och gjorde halt. Dopey var väldigt svettig nu, så jag gled av och började leda runt honom. Starshine hängde på och traskade snällt efter oss som om han också just hade sprungit.

"Jag tycker att du är jätteduktig", sade Lisa. "Vet du, jag vill faktiskt att du rider tillbaka till Jorvik imorgon och tränar för Linda igen. Du är redo att ta medaljer hos henne också."


	16. På väg hem

Jag hade börjat vänja mig vid att sova ute i kojor, men det kändes härligt att veta att jag var påväg hem igen. Jag hade varit borta i lite mer än en vecka och hade redan hemlängtan!

Dopey var på lite sämre humör, han kändes irriterad och jag började undra om han höll på att bli sjuk. Jag visste att det inte var särskilt bra då hästarnas temperament växlade så mycket som hans gjorde.

"Ely! Hej!"

Ett ögonblick trodde jag nästan att det var Gilly som skrek efter mig, men då jag vände mig om kom Alex i full galopp på sin Tin-Can.

"Tjena", flinade hon då hon bromsade in intill mig. "Gick det bra på Hillcrest?"

"Jättebra", svarade jag.

"Jag ser det, du har en ny sadel", konstaterade Alex. "Var gjorde du av den gamla?"

"Monica köpte den för 50 Starmynt och skulle prova om den passade den där Hackneyn hon har."

"Visst ja, han skulle nog kunna ha den."

Vi skrittade sida vid sida och pratade om allt möjligt innan jag frågade om Gilly.

"Du missade henne precis, hon stack iväg från min terrängbana till Scarecrow Hill för bara någon timme sen", sade Alex och grävde in sin ena hand i Tin-Cans lurviga man. Hingsten frustade till och tog några snabba steg åt sidan.

"Han är lite larvig för att Poppy inte hänger efter oss längre", suckade Alex och till min stora förvåning släppte hon tyglarna. Tin-Can skrittade lite lugnare och gick upp jämsides med mig och Dopey. "Gilly är en sån person som man inte kan låta bli att tycka om. Det var kul att ha lite sällskap på dagarna."

"Ja, hon är jättetrevlig", sade jag och kortade tyglarna då Dopey taktade förbi en sten som han fått för sig var extremt läskig.

Jag kastade en blick mot Alex, som satt lugnt tillbakalutad i sadeln. Tin-Cans tyglar hängde och dinglade, men ändå verkade Alex ha full kontroll. Tin-Can gjorde ändå precis som hon ville, det var som om de läste varandras tankar!

Tänk om man hade en sån kontakt med sin häst. Jag stirrade ner i Dopeys man. Det skulle nog inte kunna hända med honom. Hur mycket jag än älskade min skimmel så kände jag mig inte trygg med honom. Visst kunde jag sitta kvar då han började bocka, men han kändes inte riktigt pålitlig.

"Hallå? Els, jag snackar med dig! Kom igen, vi kör ikapp hem!" Alex försvann i ett moln av sand och jord, och Dopey var inte sen att haka på.

"JAHOO", vrålade Alex framför mig, och jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta högt. Alex visste verkligen hur man fick mig på bättre humör.


	17. En pärla i en höstack

Herman blev jätteglad över att se mig igen och ville att jag skulle stanna i stallet en dag innan jag fortsatte med medaljerna.

"Lisa ringde mig imorse", sade han glatt då han ledde in en av lektionshästarna i stallet. "Hon sa att du är en av de duktigaste Ryttarna hon sett. Så jag tänkte att du skulle få lite av en utmaning."

"Utmaning?" upprepade jag. Jag var stel efter att ha ridit hela dagarna och för att vara ärlig var det sista jag ville just då att rida lektion.

"Japp", sade Herman och såg så glad ut att jag skämdes över min lata tanke. "Jag tänkte att du ska få rida Image."

"Aj då."

Image är en brun nittonåring av en ras som kallas Rysk Häst. Hon heter egentligen Imagine, och visst är det svårt att föreställa sig att en häst i den åldern kan vara så stirrig. Jag hade bara sett riktigt duktiga ryttare rida henne innan, och de hade alla haft problem. Herman kan visserligen göra precis vad som helst med henne utan att hon flippar ur, men efter en bilolycka för en massa år sedan kan Herman inte rida med sin dåliga rygg.

"Du klarar det", sade Herman glatt. "Image är jättesnäll. Du måste bara hitta pärlan i henne."

"Visst, pärlan. Lätt som en plätt", svarade jag stelt.

Herman flinade glatt och lunkade iväg medan han visslade högt och falskt för sig själv.

Jag lutade mig mot Images boxdörr med ett stön, och hoppade några sekunder senare därifrån med ett tjut av smärta.

"Pärlan" hade smugit fram och kört tänderna i min högra axel.


	18. Images utmaning

Det var en strid om vem som var bossen redan i boxen. Jag hade bundit upp Image, men hon hoppade ändå runt och gjorde mitt arbete extremt svårt.

"Jag tycker att du är modig som gick med på det där. Hon är jättesvår, enligt mig i varje fall."

Till min stora förvåning var det ett bekant ansikte.

"Henny! Vad gör du här? Jag trodde att du skulle till Firgrove?"

Visst var det Henny! Och bredvid henne stod hennes vackra Stupefy.

"Jag var bara där en dag, sedan tänkte jag på att jag inte har varit här i Jorvik på flera månader. Så, jag bestämde mig för att kolla läget och se dig rida! Lisa skickade ett SMS och sa att du rider Amie jättebra."

"Har du hunnit vara hos Lisa också?" frågade jag förvirrat och röt till åt Image då hon bet efter mig. Jag kanske var lite mesig med tillsägelser, men jag tänkte inte slå henne. Hon var nervig så att det räckte.

"Nej, har hon inte sagt det? Det är mig hon hyr Amie av!"

"Va? Är hon _din_?"

"Ja, min mamma har fött upp henne. Hennes mamma är pappas gamla tävlingssto och Stupefy är pappan."

"Jag tyckte väl att hon påminde om Stupefy", sade jag nu då jag äntligen förstod sammanhanget.

Henny var duktig med hästar, men hon erkände ändå att hon var så gott som rädd för Image och höll sig på avstånd.

"Hon känns läskig", sade hon och rös till. "Det är något med henne som jag inte riktigt kan sätta fingret på… Usch, nä, jag håller mig till min Stupefy."

Stupefy var allt annat än vild. Henny hade visserligen berättat att han var lite lat, men han älskade att tävla och att busa ute i skogen. Jag gissade att det helt enkelt var så att Hennys nerver hindrade henne från att rida lite mer tittiga hästar, och en trygg häst som Stupefy passade henne perfekt.

"Är du klar?" Herman kom in i stallet med fjädrande steg.

_ Stackare_, tänkte jag, _nu förväntar han sig underverk och jag kommer flyga som en lovikkavante._

"Skynda dig på nu, jag har lektion om en och en halv timme. Det kan ta tid att få henne att lita på dig."

Då jag kämpade för att få stopp på Image ute på ridbanan kände jag hur det bultade i axeln hon huggit mig i. Det hade blivit ett fult sår efter hennes tänder, men jag tänkte inte ge upp. Jag började bli riktigt arg och tänkte inte låta ett grinigt litet sto bestämma över mig.

På något sätt kom jag upp utan att bli ihjälsparkad, men det var då rodeon började. Image skenade runt och gjorde allt för att jag skulle trilla av; bockade, stegrade sig, gjorde någon slags konstig capriole och kastade sig tvärt åt olika håll.

Tack gode gud för hennes man! Dagen till ära hade en stalltjej ställt sig och flätat den långa manen, och flätorna gav mig ett handtag (och det bokstavligen). Jag trädde en arm genom tyglarna för att de inte skulle åka över hennes hals och lindade in mina händer i Images tjocka flätor. Visst var det väldigt nära några gånger, men jag satt envist kvar och vägrade att ge upp. Någon gång under hennes tionde vända i paddocken hann jag se en glimt av Hennys ansikte; hon gapade av förvåning.

Jag vet inte hur lång tid det tog innan hon slutade. Hon bara stannade mitt på spåret, drypande av svett och darrandes av ansträngningen.

"Herregud", mumlade jag och grep tag i tyglarna. Jag kände mig helt spyfärdig och ville helst av allt bara stupa i säng.

"Bra gjort", hojtade Herman. Jag kände mig genast upplivad, hans röst var fylld av stolthet. "Jättebra. Ta tyglarna och skritta ett varv. Hon kom ut för att få en lektion och det är vad hon ska få. Ställ upp på medellinjen då du kommer tillbaka till den här långsidan."

Jag gjorde som han ville, men det kändes hemskt att rida den helt knäckta hästen.

Då jag ställt upp på medellinjen och gjort halt hörde jag till min förvåning applåder. Då jag tittade upp såg jag till min stora skräck att massvis av stalltjejer samlats och tittat på rodeon. Jag stirrade ner i Images man och kände hur rodnaden spred sig i mitt ansikte. Fanken också, jag ville nästan börja stortjuta.

"Du var jätteduktig!" Henny hade dykt upp och grep tag i Images tyglar. "Hoppa av du, jag tar hand om henne. Hon är för trött för att bråka."

Jag gled ner på marken och kände hur benen vek sig under mig. Jag grabbade tag i sadeln för att hålla mig uppe och kände hur yrseln spred sig i huvudet.

"Helt otroligt", hörde jag en bekant röst säga då jag släpade mig ut ur paddocken, men jag kunde inte koppla ihop vem det var. "Ingen har suttit kvar på Image under hennes rodeouppvisningar! Möjligtvis Herman, men det…"

"Ge dig, Alex, hon är ju sjuk", sade en annan röst irriterat. "Ely, du behöver vila lite."


	19. Image ger efter

Jag var inte igång igen förrän nästa dag, då jag sovit i nästan tio timmar.

"Du är lite överansträngd, skulle jag tro", sade Linda då hon dök upp vid tiotiden. "Det händer ofta med nya Ryttare. Det är stor press, och Image är en riktig problemhäst. Du hade tur som inte bröt något."

"Tur ja", sade jag dystert och betraktade Image. Hon hade fått tillbaka sin gnista, om man nu kunde kalla den det, och vägrade ta ett enda skrittsteg då hon leddes från sin hage av Herman. Nä, gamla damen travade vid hans sida med en vild glimt i ögonen.

"Du ska upp igen", sade Herman bestämt då han gick förbi mig och Linda. "Hämta sadeln, Linda, så ska vi se hur hon är idag."

Fy farao, jag hade gett mycket för att slippa. Men snart var jag upp på den beniga ryggen igen, och jag förväntade mig att få en ny rodeorunda.

Men nej, Image stod helt stilla.

"Skritt, långa tyglar", hojtade Herman och lutade sig mot staketet.

Otroligt nog, då jag försiktigt skänklade, började Image skritta lugnt. Det värsta som hände var att hon travade iväg några steg då en hund skällde vid grindarna, men annars skötte hon sig som en ängel.

"Finfint, det här går ju jättebra", sade Herman med ett brett leende. "Byt varv och gör tre serpentiner över medellinjen."

Image maskade lite, men jag märkte snabbt att hon var väldigt känslig. Hon verkade veta om allt jag skulle göra innan jag ens gjorde det.

"Hon har verkligen fått respekt för dig", sade Herman allvarligt då han instruerade mig att göra halt en liten stund senare. "Hon har inte varit så avslappnad sedan jag red henne senast, och det var tretton år sedan nu."

Jag kände en värme inom mig, en stolt värme. Självförtroendet jag byggt upp under den korta tiden jag varit i Starplace växte sig större. Jag hade klarat av att hitta pärlan i Image.

Galopp, Galopp, Galopp… Attans, där bröt hon av. Jag bromsade på yttertygeln och gjorde en ny fattning. Fel galopp. Bryt på innertygeln. Ny fattning.

Image hade lite svårt att balansera sig i vänster galopp. De senaste tio åren hade ingen kunnat rida henne tillräckligt bra för att kunna jobba henne rätt i galoppen, vilket hade lett till hennes dåliga balans. Höger galopp hade hon däremot lättare för.

Korsgalopp blev det en massa gånger också. Men då jag satt av en timme senare kände jag mig riktigt stolt över mig själv. Jag hade lärt mig jättemycket, och Image hade lärt sig att lita på ytterligare en människa.

"Linda, skulle inte jag kunna komma förbi hos dig imorgon?" frågade jag Linda då jag sadlade av. I boxen gillade Image fortfarande inte sällskap, och hon höll öronen hårt bakåtslickade.

"Visst", svarade Linda, "jag hade tänkt fråga dig själv. Jag tänkte att du skulle prova Meteor, jag tror att då skulle behöva hoppa med någon annan än Dopey."

Rida Meteor? Jösses, det här blev bara bättre och bättre!


	20. Något är på tok med Meteor

Wow, vilken vecka det blev! Jag fick leda en avancerad ridgrupp på uteritt en kväll och fick rida en massa olika hästar. En ny favorit blev ett sjuårigt svart sto vid namn Mary. Jag red henne ofta och trots att jag trillade av mycket på henne kunde jag inte låta bli att tycka om det känsliga stoet.

Jag hade ridit Image mer också, och tränade henne på mångsidiga sätt. Det var tydligen bara jag som kunde handskas med henne på hennes rygg, de flesta andra hade fortfarande problem. Herman hade rätt; det handlade om ren respekt. Hon hade fattat att jag var flockledaren då jag satt på hennes rygg.

Dopey hade fått vila. Hans kraftiga humörsvängningar oroade Barbara, veterinären på Jorvik, och hon tyckta att min vallack skulle få en veckas vila i hagen. Jag hade ridit honom en gång sedan jag kom till Jorvik igen, då jag av någon anledning gått med på att leka Följa John med Alex och hoppat över alla möjliga hoppbara hinder och staket i hela Jorvik. Jag hade även kommit över staketet till paddocken, som var hela en och tio högt!

Men Meteor var det största. Jag hade aldrig haft en sådan härlig känsla, inte ens då jag red Starshine! Han lyssnade på varenda vink, ivrig över att få hoppa. 90 cm kom vi över, och den andra gången jag red honom lade Linda upp en hel hoppbana på en meter som vi tog oss runt utan problem.

"Duktig pojke", berömde jag och klappade Meteor på halsen då vi galopperade över bommen som markerade mållinjen.

"Jättebra", hojtade Linda. "Jösses, vad fint han går! Helt otroligt! Och du ger så fin eftergift, man kunde tro att du ridit i åratal."

Jag bröt av till trav och förberedde skritt då Meteor plötsligt skyggade kraftigt. Jag var inte alls med på noterna och flög iväg i ultraspeed. Då jag kravlade mig upp på fötter hade Linda redan fångat in Haflingern.

"Det är lugnt, han blev rädd för en hare bara. Du var jätteduktig innan han hoppade iväg."

Hare? Om det var något jag lärt mig så var det att det inte fanns en kanin ens en gång på tre kilometers avstånd. Och varför blev Linda så nervös bara för att jag trillade av? Det var väl lugnt, jag hade ju flugit runt trettio gånger tidigare (jag är inte rädd för att testa nya saker i min ridning, vilket antingen leder till att jag lär mig något nytt eller åker i backen) och skulle säkert bara få ett litet blåmärke.

Men det var då jag lade märke till Meteor. Han hoppade nervöst åt alla möjliga håll och Linda kämpade för att hålla i honom medan hon försökte lugna honom på ett språk jag aldrig hört förut. Plötsligt kickade han bakut och stegrade sig, medan han gnäggade gällt. Linda snurrade runt och såg sig omkring som hon hade väntat sig att finna ett monster som skrämde hennes häst.

"Vad är det som skrämmer honom?" frågade jag försiktigt.

"Jag vet inte riktigt", sade Linda, men jag fick genast en känsla av att hon ljög. Precis som med Alex och Lisa verkade det som om hon kunde kommunicera med sin hingst på ett sätt som ingen annan kan.

"Linda!" Anne kom i full galopp på Concorde. Hon kom tydligen direkt från Jorvik, för hon såg inte ut att ha ridit långt. "Du måste komma, jag tror att det är något som inte stämmer med…" Hon avbröt sig då hon fick syn på mig.

"Det är lugnt, jag kommer", sade Linda hastigt och lyckades ta sig upp på Meteors rygg. Hingsten lugnade sig genast då hans ägarinna tog tyglarna.

"Alex och Lisa är redan vid Katjas six bar-bana", sade Anne. "Vi måste skynda oss!"

"Det har hänt lite grejer, måste fixas", sade Linda till mig. "Vi får se om jag har kommit tillbaka innan du sticker igen, men jag vet inte hur länge jag är borta. Hälsa Herman från mig!"

Sedan galopperade de båda iväg i full fart. Kvar stod jag, smutsig efter avfallet och med huvudet fullt av obesvarade frågor.


	21. Vi fortsätter vår resa

Då jag varit i Jorvik i en och en halv vecka sadlade jag Dopey igen. Hans humör hade inte förbättrats, men Barbara hade inte hittat några fel på honom och tyckte att han skulle behöva motionen (särskilt eftersom han ätit sig smockfull på gräs under den senaste veckan). Linda hade inte kommit tillbaka än, och jag kunde inte låt bli att undra vad som hänt. Varför hade de ridit iväg så fort? "Någonting höll på att hända", det var i varje fall vad Anne sagt.

Nåja, jag tänkte inte mer på det. Jag hade tänkt försöka mig på att rida över Djävulsklyftan, och titta på Alex terrängbana. Ingen var ju där nu, så ingen kunde se mig om jag ville prova något litet hinder heller…

Herman verkade lite ledsen över att jag skulle iväg igen, men han önskade mig lycka till och jag red iväg vid elvatiden en varm söndagsmorgon.

Dopey var visserligen på lite dåligt humör, men framåtbjudningen var det inget fel på. Jag var tvungen att sitta av och leda honom över Djävulsklyftan, eftersom jag inte vågade låta honom galoppera där uppe. Han drog och kämpade för att få öka, men i slutändan vann jag dragkampen och han skrittade snällt efter mig.

Efter Klyftan fick jag ta hjälp av Lindas karta för att hitta rätt. Jag plockade några äpplen åt Dopey och lät honom mumsa på dem medan jag granskade kartan. Om jag red lite mer norrut skulle jag hitta en stig som ledde direkt till terrängbanan, så jag hoppade upp igen och fortsatte.

Och vilken bana! Jag travade den utan att hoppa hinderna för att lära mig den och upptäckte en massa hinder jag aldrig sett förut, däribland ett slags lutande plank. Och det där staketet uppbyggt som en oxer såg lite läskigt ut… Men Dopey ville hoppa!

Vi började i mitten av banan och hoppade ett litet dike några gånger för att värma upp innan jag provade på planket. Det var första gången jag hoppade ensam, och trots att jag visste att man egentligen inte skulle hoppa utan sällskap kunde jag inte låta bli.

Det var först då jag kom nära planket som jag insåg att det måste vara 130 cm högt. Jag hade aldrig hoppat så högt, och jag hade ingen aning om vad Dopey hoppat. Dessutom var det ju ett upphopp, och jag hade aldrig hoppat terränghinder heller.

Det inbjudande hindret var för frestande. Jag fattade galopp och galopperade i jämn takt mot hindret. Dopey verkade inte riktigt säker, men då jag bestämt skänklade dök han framåt och kastade sig upp som en puma.

"Härligt, Doops", tjöt jag och drev på honom. Jag räknade galoppsprång och svängde till höger. Ett litet hinder som såg ut som en bred krubba fylld med höbalar skulle dyka upp snart… Det var bara 40 cm, problemet med det var att hästarna kunde bli rädda av det konstiga utseendet. Men Dopey hade fått upp ångan och hoppade. Vi hoppade även diket som kom efter innan jag saktade av.

"Duktig pojke", sade jag och klappade om honom ordentligt.

Nu då jag tänkte efter så kunde man ju hoppa så stabila hinder som upphoppet som ett nedhopp, och det var ju så bra underlag… Jag vände alltså Dopey och fattade galopp.

Dopey hoppade utan problem, men jag gled fram över hans hals i landningen och då jag inte återfick balansen åkte jag i backen. Dopey stannade genast, och jag satt upp igen. Jag provade att hoppa en gång till, och nu såg jag till att räta på mig och köra ner hälarna ordentligt. Det fungerade! Oj, vad stolt jag var!

Vi travhoppade krubban igen och travade sedan iväg. Jag hade tänkt rida till Valedale, nu då jag inte hade något särskilt att göra på Hillcrest.

Men av någon anledning svängde jag ändå vänster vid det höga berget och påbörjade klättringen till den vackra lilla byn. Det skulle egentligen vara skönt att vila lite efter träningen vid terrängbanan.


	22. Yasmine

Monica blev jätteglad över att se oss igen.

"Stannar du länge?" frågade hon då jag ledde in Dopey i boxen han haft under vårt senaste besök.

"Nej, jag ska vidare imorgon", svarade jag och drog tränset över Dopeys öron. Han drog sig genast från mig och nosade ivrigt runt i krubban. Då han insåg att det inte fanns något gott där i högg han efter mig medan jag lossade sadelgjorden istället.

Hans humör oroade mig verkligen; vissa dagar var han världens snällaste och andra dagar kunde han mäta sig med Image.

Då jag fodrat i hela stallet gick jag iväg till Ryttarnas bostad och öppnade dörren, som Monica berättat var olåst.

"Oj! Vad du skrämde mig!"

En flicka med kort, brunt hår stod inne i hallen. Hon var lite längre än mig och var väldigt smal. Hon gav genast intryck av att vara en sån tjej som man aldrig lägger märke till i en större grupp.

"Ursäkta, jag visste inte om att någon var här. Jag heter Ely."

"Jag heter Yasmine", sade tjejen. "Alla säger Yassie. Var kommer du ifrån? Jag har aldrig sett dig förut."

"Jag kommer från Jorvik", sade jag och stängde dörren efter mig. "Jag har bara varit Ryttare i drygt två månader."

"Jaha, då är det väl inte så konstigt. Jag kommer från Firgrove. Jag har varit Ryttare i fem månader nu. Jag håller på och försöker ta medaljer just nu, men det går inte så bra. Min häst Darling gillar inte att hoppa, så vi får visst hålla oss till distans."

Yassie verkade inte ha något vidare självförtroende. Det var som om hon hade gett upp hoppningen helt för att hennes häst inte hade lust att hoppa någon gång då och då.


	23. Hoppning med Darling

Nästa dag skulle jag och Yassie ge oss iväg samtidigt, och jag fick en chans att se hennes häst. En skimmel, ett Polskt halvblod med namnet Do You Love Me. Smeknamnet var rätt och slätt Darling, vilket passade in på hennes personlighet. Stoet verkade vara välskött, men lite bortskämt. Om hon vägrade att göra som Yassie ville åtminstone en enda gång lät Yassie det vara, som om hon trodde att hennes häst inte skulle klara av det.

Det märkte jag då vi tillsammans tog en omväg för att titta på Alex terrängbana igen och vi fick för oss att byta hästar ett tag.

"Gillar han att hoppa?" frågade Yassie då hon suttit upp på Dopey.

"Det är det bästa han vet, näst efter mat förstås", svarade jag och kortade Darlings stigläder. "Men du får hålla i dig, han hoppar helst i hundraåtti."

"Jag tror inte att Darling kommer hoppa något alls", sade Yassie och betraktade sin häst. "Hon gillar inte hinder."

"Gör det något om jag försöker?" frågade jag, med en växande irritation inom mig. Darling kunde väl hoppa lika bra som vilken annan häst som helst, det gällde bara att lista ut varför hon inte hoppade.

"Visst, prova på bara", sade Yassie och ryckte på axlarna.

Efter att ha känt mig lite i Darlings sätt i skritt ökade jag till trav. Darling hade härliga gångarter och dansade fram under mig, men hon hade en lite ovana att bli tung, hon hängde alltså i tygeln, och jag fick tänka mycket på min sits för att inte bli framtung själv, samtidigt som jag försökte vara så lätt i handen som möjligt. Då jag ökade till galopp sköt hon iväg som en kanonkula i full fart, uppenbarligen överlycklig över att få galoppera. Dock var hon någorlunda lättreglerad fortfarande – hon slutade aldrig lyssna.

"Hon är lite het, eller hur?" sade Yassie, som stannat upp med Dopey och betraktade oss.

"Inte alls", pustade jag då jag lyckats lugna ner Darling och nu travade på en stor volt, "hon är bara pigg. Hon har ju jättekul!"

Yassie såg lite tvivlande ut, men hon drev på Dopey i galopp och sa inget mer. Jag tittade efter henne då hon galopperade mot upphoppet jag hoppat dagen innan, men Dopey tvärstannade då de kom fram.

"Han vill ju inte hoppa", hörde jag Yassie ropa bak till mig.

Det var ju inte så konstigt heller. Yassie hade ridit mot hindret i en snabb och ojämn galopp som Dopey var alltför klok att hoppa ur. Han hade alltså satt sig på bakhasorna för att slippa fastna i hindret.

"Prova igen", ropade jag bara till henne och travade iväg mot ett av de höga staketen som ingick i banan. De såg så inbjudande ut…

Det tyckte visst Darling också, för hon ökade ivrigt galoppen och flög över hindret. Jag tryckte ner i vänstra stigbygeln och fäste blicken på ett annat hinder, som var runt 70 cm högt. Darling studsade över och bockade kraftigt i landningen. Det var jag inte beredd på, och jag flög rakt in i en stor buske.

"Snacka om krockkudde", sade jag för mig själv och reste mig upp.

Jag sträckte på mig och kunde genast konstatera att inget var brutet, men det gjorde riktigt ont i höften. Då jag tänkte efter var det ju samma höft jag landat på då jag åkt av Dopey dagen innan.

"Typiskt", suckade jag och gick iväg efter Darling, som stod en liten bit ifrån mig och betade.

"Jag varnade dig faktiskt. Hon gillar inte att hoppa."

Yassie kom skrittandes på Dopey.

"Det var mitt fel att jag trillade av", sade jag med en axelryckning. "Jag rätade inte upp mig snabbt nog och då trillade jag då hon bockade. Om jag hade sträckt lite på mig och hållit upp hennes huvud hade inget hänt."

Darling tappade genast intresset för gräset och kom fram för att hälsa på Dopey. De båda hästarna nosade på varandra som om de aldrig sett varandra förut, och det var inga problem att fånga in stoet.

Jag satt upp och vände mot staketet för att hoppa om igen, och Yassie tittade förvånat på då jag hoppade igen. Den här gången var jag noga med att titta upp och då jag kände att skimmeln var på gång att bocka igen drog jag upp hennes huvud och skänklade till. Darling hoppade hinder nummer två igen, och den här gången helt perfekt.

"Hur kan du få henne att hoppa?" krävde Yassie att få veta då jag skrittade fram till henne efter att ha brutit av.

"Eh… Genom att styra och driva? Hon är inte särskilt avancerad, men hon har roligt och glömmer bort att lyssna."

Yassie verkade inte helt nöjd med svaret, men hon sa inget mer.

Vi bytte tillbaka till våra egna hästar och efter ett snabbt "Hej då" var vi på väg igen. Dopey var riktigt taggad och kunde inte låta bli att takta iväg några gånger, men efter en liten stund skrittade han lugnt och sansat.


	24. Häst på rymmen!

Jag övernattade i en koja och efter mycket tvekan lät jag Dopey beta helt lös. Det fanns alltför mycket gräs för att han skulle sticka under natten, och vargarna hade börjat dra sig norrut enligt den senaste rapporten från Monica. Dessutom gillade jag Lisas vana att låta hästarna vara fria under natten. Men den här gången satte jag på Dopey en nylongrimma jag köpt hemma i Jorvik. Jag ville inte behöva jaga efter honom nästa morgon om jag inte hade något att greppa.

Dopey hade hållit sig nära och sov med öppen mun bara några meter ifrån mig. Jag ryktade honom snabbt, gick igenom hovarna och satte upp efter att ha sadlat. Denna dag lät jag tränset ligga kvar i ryggsäcken och fäste istället två grimskaft i grimman. Jag fick styra mycket med vikten istället för tyglarna och upptäckte snabbt att Dopey lyssnade bättre än vanligt. Förutom det hade han slutat slå med huvudet, vilket jag var ganska förvånad över. Först efter ett tag kom jag ihåg att jag läst om det någonstans, att vissa hästar inte trivdes med träns. Det kunde vara av många anledningar, det var jag ganska säker på, var det inte till exempel att de kunde ha några tänder som störde? Vad hette de nu igen… Vargtand?

Jag bestämde mig för att försöka komma till Valedale så fort som möjligt för att leta upp en veterinär som kunde titta i munnen på min vallack. Det kunde ju vara något som gick att åtgärda, för jag märkte snabbt att jag absolut inte hade full kontroll i bara grimma.

Men Dopey skötte sig helt utmärkt, och vi galopperade mycket den dagen.

"Vad sjutton är det där?" Jag satte mig ner i sadeln och bromsade in.

Dopey slog irriterat med huvudet, ivrig att fortsätta den snabba galoppen.

Herregud, det stod en brun häst mitt i en stor taggbuske! Jag gled av Dopey och band fast honom vid ett träd. Han drog genast ner huvudet och började mumsa i sig av det gröna gräset, helt glömsk om allt vad galopp hette. Jag gav honom en klapp och gick fram mot hästen.

Det måste ha varit den vackraste hästen jag någonsin sett! Den var lättbyggd, ljust brun med kolsvart, lång man och en jämn bläs. Den trampade oroligt åt sidan och frustade till av smärta då taggarna tryckte sig hårdare in i dess fina ben.

"Lugn nu, kompis", sade jag lågt och började jobba med att dra bort buskarna. Det var ett hårt jobb, men efter en hel timmes hårt arbete var hästen lös. Jag skyndade mig för att hämta Dopeys träns i min ryggsäck och tränsade den lösa hästen (men jag var tvungen att ändra storleken på vartenda rem; denna häst var bra mycket större än Dopey) för att ha kontroll över den. Först nu kunde jag undersöka den ordentligt.

Det visade sig vara en hingst, och han verkade vara helt okej förutom de fula såren på hans ben.

Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle göra, men enligt min karta låg Valedale bara någon kilometer därifrån. Så, jag ledde helt enkelt de båda hästarna den återstående delen av vägen.

**Den här hästen känner ni väl igen? Halvvägs till Valedale står ju stackaren fast i en taggbuske, och Monica ber ju huvudpersonen att hitta honom och berätta för henne. **


	25. Den lyckliga fjärilen

Wow, vilken by! Jag hade aldrig sett ett så vackert samhälle, inte ens Hillcrest kunde mäta sig med denna vackra lilla stad. Även här var alla hus vita, men det fanns många fler hästar, upp mot tjugo stycken skulle jag tro.

Stallägaren hette Charlotte och verkade jättesnäll, och efter en liten stund visade det sig att hon också var byns veterinär.

"Det var verkligen tur att du hittade honom", sade hon då hon spolade av den bruna hingstens såriga ben. "Monica på Hillcrest ringde och berättade att en av hennes hingstar rymt. Han heter Butterfly, den här grabben."

"Butterfly? Det passar honom."

Hela vägen till Valedale hade den vackra hingsten nästan flugit fram i en töltliknande gångart bredvid mig, och han hade ryckt till vid minsta lilla ljud ifrån skogen. Han påminde mycket om en fjäril.

Jag jobbade i Valedalestallet i två dagar och fick ihop hela 500 starmynt. Lönen varierade tydligen kraftigt i byarna, och Valedale var en stor by med bra ekonomi.

På den tredje dagens morgon skulle några hästar in från betet, och det var där jag upptäckte drömhästarna.

Den ene var en mörkbrun, nästan svart hingst, som utstrålade fantastisk styrka och skönhet då han travade runt i hagen med krökt nacke. Den andra var hästen som rappen snart dök på och slogs med, en borkfärgad hingst med en smal strimbläs.

"Vad heter de där båda?" frågade jag Charlotte då hon räckte mig ett träns för att kunna fånga in någon av hästarna.

"Rappen heter Precious", sade Charlotte och pekade, "och fullblodet heter Ray. Det är dem vi ska fånga in. Du kan få rida någon av dem senare, om du vill."

Jag blev förstås jätteglad, men det dröjde innan vi fick fast de båda grabbarna. På vägen tillbaka till stallet var båda väldigt ivriga och nästan släpade oss genom skogen.

Jag tyckte att Precious var ett väldigt långt namn, särskilt eftersom jag föredrog korta och lättutalade namn, men hans _fulla_ namn var långt. Precious Time And Glory Days. Men det var vackert, och det passade honom bra.

Rays fullständiga namn var Ray Charles, vilket jag tyckte var gulligt på en sådan fin häst.

Ett stort problem med de båda hästarna var att de var så extremt bortskämda. De hade båda mycket humör, och Charlotte kunde inte säga ifrån då de började busa. De var som två dagisbarn och Charlotte var som en ständigt förvirrad mamma. Det var knappt någon av eleverna som red vid ridskolan som ens vågade rykta hingstarna.

Men jag tyckte om dem. Jag var inte rädd att säga ifrån då de började nafsa och bråka, och de visade åtminstone lite respekt för mig.

Butterfly, Monicas bruna hingst, blev snabbt bättre. Då jag kvällen efter ankomsten gick förbi hagen han stod i galopperade han runt på en jämn volt, som om han hade en osynlig ryttare på ryggen. Då och då gjorde han ett lyckligt bocksprång, och jag måste säga att jag aldrig tidigare hade sett en häst på det sättet. En häst i fångenskap som älskade livet. Han visade bara ren lycka.


	26. En ridtur på drömhästen

"Kan inte du ta Precious och rida till Antlerson?" Charlotte dök upp bakom mig.

Jag hoppade förskräckt i luften (jag _hatar_ då folk dyker upp bakifrån!) och vände mig hastigt om.

"Jo… Det kan jag väl."

Dopey hade, precis som jag funderat om, haft två vargtänder. Han hade fått dem utdragna, och stod ute i hagen hela dagarna. Jag tänkte att han kanske skulle vara på bättre humör om han fick slappa lite innan vi satte igång igen, nu då han inte skulle ha ont i munnen. Och nu skulle jag få rida för Antlerson, den bästa tränaren i hela Höstzonen, med en häst som Precious? Snacka om tillfälle!

Precious påminde lite om Image då jag väl kommit upp på hans rygg. Han bockade några gånger, bara som för att kolla ifall jag skulle hänga med. Det gjorde jag. Då sparkade han bakut för att se om jag skulle kunna hålla mig kvar även denna gång. Det gjorde jag inte.

Det var bara att hoppa upp igen och efter en liten fajt om åt vilket håll vi skulle fogade han sig mer eller mindre och gjorde som jag ville. Envishet är en bra förmåga då man håller på med hästar!

Antlerson är en någorlunda grinig liten tjock man med vita mustascher som håller till på berget ovanför Valedale. Han är en sjukt bra tränare, men om man inte lägger ner sin själ i ridningen står han mest och skriker.

Som tur var verkade han nöjd med mitt sätt att rida. Han skällde ut mig några gånger då Precious testade mig lite, men annars gav han beröm och mycket goda råd.

"Kom hit med din egen häst innan du rider iväg igen, så ska vi se hur han går", sade Antlerson innan jag red tillbaka till stallet efter lektionen på nästan en och en halv timme.

"Visst, vi ses då", svarade jag och skrittade ner till byn igen.

Mitt igenom byn rann en liten älv. Jag tror att det kallas älv, annars så var det väl en bred bäck eller en liten flod. I vilket fall hade jag doppat fötterna däri dagen innan, och nu skrittade jag ner i vattnet med Precious.

Han tyckte att det var dödskul! Han plaskade runt som en liten unge på julafton, och då och då sänkte han huvudet och drack det kristallklara vattnet i djupa klunkar. Då vi väl kom upp igen var vi båda dyngsura efter allt plaskande.

Jösses, vilken dag! Och om jag kände mig nöjd då jag satte mig i eftermiddagssolen och putsade upp både Dopeys utrustning och mina nyinköpta ridstövlar med lädertvål. Jag visslade högt för mig själv och kunde inte låta bli att känna mig lite väl självbelåten. Ja ja, om man hade ridit en så kort tid som jag hade kunde man vara stolt. Jag hade lärt mig av Antlerson att jag ofta red Precious i form, men att jag inte kände av då jag gjorde det.

"Du kommer lära dig att känna skillnaden efter ett tag", hade han sagt, "Så som du rider skulle jag tro att du ofta rider din egen häst i rätt form, vilket är bra för hela hans kropp."

Inte för att jag riktigt begrep det här med rätt form vid den tidpunkten, men jag var glad över berömmet.


	27. Korn och varg

Nästa morgon sadlade jag Dopey igen, den här gången för att utföra ett uppdrag. Mjölnaren som bodde längre ner längs med floden, Barnabus, hade bett mig rida till George Goodlife, som ägde spannmålsmagasinet, för att be om korn. Dopey behövde lite motion, och eftersom jag inte skulle rida Ray förrän på eftermiddagen travade jag iväg vid niotiden.

Det var verkligen fint ute i skogen! Jag plockade ett äpple direkt från ett träd och höll fram till Dopey. Han vred på huvudet och mumsade genast i sig godbiten.

"Underbara matvrak", skrattade jag och klappade honom på korset. "Du är bra gullig, men det vet du väl redan, Doops?"

Dopey svarade med att frusta högt och trava några steg. Jag höll in honom lite och fattade sedan galopp. Dopey sköt framåt som skjuten ur en kanon och galopperade som om han hade eld i baken. Vilan och de utdragna tänderna hade gjort honom gott.

Vi var snart framme vid spannmålsmagasinet, där George väntade på oss. Jag hade ringt honom samma morgon, så vi kom inte och överraskade direkt.

"Barnabus behöver alltid korn, och sedan glömmer han bort att betala", klagade George för mig. "Jag måste alltid be Charlotte påminna honom vareviga dag."

Jag fick en väldigt tung påse, hela elva kilo, som jag fick ner i ryggsäcken. Det kändes då jag satte på mig den kan jag tala om! Dopey brydde sig däremot inte det minsta om den extra vikten och ville helst galoppera mera. Vi galopperade lugnt en kort bit och travade resten av vägen. Jag ville spara lite på Dopeys rygg. Det verkade ju alltid vara något som var på tok med min snälla skimmel!

"Jo, Barnabus har lite dåligt minne", sade Charlotte då jag berättade vad George sagt. "Men han menar väl. Varje jul kommer han till Valedale med julbröd åt alla familjer så det räcker i nästan en vecka. Martin brukar rida iväg med lite åt George, och då sluter han fred igen. Men till våren börjar pengatjafset igen."

"Det är tråkigt då folk bråkar så där, men det är inte kul att Barnabus inte kan hålla sina löften heller", sade jag och gled ner från Dopeys rygg.

Just då hoppade Dopey åt sidan och gav ifrån sig ett hemskt skri, som om han vore en hingst som slogs för livet. Då jag vände mig om för att se vad som skrämt honom såg jag till min stora förskräckelse en varg.

Den var större än vad jag trott att den skulle vara, jag hade aldrig sett en varg i verkliga livet, och den verkade väldigt hungrig. Det måste den också ha varit med tanke på att den försökte komma åt en häst mitt på blanka dagen då massor av människor var i byn. Den verkade ha varit i slagsmål, för den saknade stora tussar av den gråa pälsen överallt.

"Bort", fräste Charlotte och grabbade tag i sopborsten som stod lutad mot stallväggen. Vargen backade undan med svansen mellan benen då hon började mota bort den med kvasten, men den vände inte förrän Dopey gjorde ett utfall mot den med mig hängandes efter i tygeln.

"Usch", mumlade jag då jag lyckades återfå kontrollen över Dopey. "Herrejösses, jag har aldrig sett något så… så…"

Vargen hade varit så extremt mager. Revbenen stack ut, den verkade vara ett vandrande skelett med pälstussar lite här och var. Jag hade aldrig sett något så hemskt.

"Jag skulle tro att det var en hona som letade mat åt en valpkull", sade Charlotte och ställde tillbaka sopborsten som om inget hänt. "Det händer ofta. Häromåret hittade Antlerson tre döda vargvalpar vid sin terrängbana. De hade svält ihjäl."

Jag svalde. Jag hade trott att vargarna var i ganska bra skick, eftersom de ofta gav sig på hästar, men de var tydligen bara desperata.

"Kan du inte rida iväg till Antlerson och berätta för honom? Han kan allt om vargar."

Jag behövde inte övertalas; jag satt genast upp och travade iväg.


	28. Vargvarning!

Antlerson var inte glad. Han bad mig att vända tillbaka och tända alla facklor vid byn.

"Vargarna hatar eld", förklarade han medan han gick runt och plockade grenar han kunde använda som brasved. Man kunde inte tro att en så liten och tjock man kunde gå så fort utan att ens anstränga sig, Dopey fick trava för att hänga med. "Tänd alla facklor och rid vidare till Hillcrest så fort då kan för att varna dem. Ta inte Dopey, han är för långsam. Rid Charlie, han är minst lika snabb som Starshine."

Det tog några sekunder innan jag begrep att det var Ray han pratade om. Antlerson var den enda som kallade honom för Charlie.

"Men varför allt ståhej?" frågade jag och drev på Dopey för att hänga med. "Jag menar, det var bara _en_ varg…"

"Och där en varg finns, finns det andra vargar. De är flockdjur, flicka lilla! Du kanske har lärt dig en sak om vargar, men Starplace har speciella sådana. De skulle kunna jaga ikapp Starshine, så starka är de. De är inte smarta, men så fort de blir hungriga kan de pressa sig själva till att göra otroliga saker." Så stannade han så tvärt att jag travade förbi honom och fick vända tillbaka för att kunna prata med honom. "Vad sjutton gör du kvar här? Iväg till byn, på momangen! Sadla hästen och rid iväg! Först till Hillcrest, sedan till Jorvik och efter det mot Firgrove, så fort du kan!"

Jag vände Dopey, fortfarande med huvudet överfullt av frågor, och galopperade mot byn.

"Gör som han vill bara", sade Charlotte och flängde iväg för att sadla Ray. "Det finns hundratals vargar här på ön, och du vill inte hamna mitt i en flock."

"Men vad ska jag ta mig till med Doops?" Dopey hade blivit uppspelt av vargen och all galopp och var stirrigare är vanligt.

"Ta in honom i Rays box", sade Charlotte och ledde ut hingsten samtidigt som hon spände nosgrimman. "Lyssna nu: Skritta i maklig takt tills du kommer till Barnabus, då kan du börja trava. Galoppera vid fru Mastertons hus så hinner du kanske runt. Okej?"

"Okej", sade jag och drog mig upp på Rays breda rygg. Han var inte rund pågrund av fett; hingsten var som gjord av enbart muskler.

Charlotte tog in Dopey i boxen och började sadla av honom, medan hon ropade efter en stalltjej som kunde skritta av honom en kort vända. Jag vände Ray och skulle just ta mig ut ur byn då jag fick en idé.

Om jag red _bakom_ byn, nära vattenfallet, skulle jag komma fram vid spannmålsmagasinet. Därifrån skulle jag kunna rida tvärsöver Alex terrängbana och dyka upp vid Djävulsklyftan, galoppera över den och vara framme vid Jorvik på en knapp timme. Sedan skulle det ta ytterligare en timme till Hillcrest, och kanske tre-fyra timmar mot Firgrove om det gick fort… Om jag tog Charlottes väg skulle det kanske ta sexton timmar sammanlagt, och det skulle vara alltför långt.

Då vi kom förbi spannmålsmagasinet fattade jag galopp, och visst var han snabb! Ray kastade sig fram och jag fick grabba tag i hans tjocka man för att hålla mig kvar.

Terrängbanan närmade sig med fruktansvärd fart, och innan jag ens han greppa tyglarna hade Ray studsat över två hinder och var påväg mot det tredje. Jag ledde ut med vänstertygeln och dunkade med högerskänkeln för att hinna upp på den smala stigen, och till min stora fasa slant Ray med en hov på vägen upp. Det var nära, men vi kom upp på vägen och fortsatte i samma vansinnesgalopp.

Jag hade aldrig förr ridit över Djävulsklyftan, och det var svårt att hinna med i de tvära svängarna. Ray vägrade att sakta av och tillsist var jag tvungen att sätta mig ner i sadeln och såga i hans mun tills jag återfick kontrollen. Jag hatar att såga i hästarna, men det är bättre det än att det händer en olycka ibland.

Vi travade sista biten av vägen och galopperade in på Jorviks stallplan i full fart.

"Ingen galopp på stallplanen", röt Herman och haltade ut ur stallet så fort han orkade. Då han såg att det var jag stannade han förvirrat. "Var sjutton är Dopey?"

"I Valedale", pustade jag och gled ner från Rays rygg. Hingsten var knappt svettig och taktade ivrigt bredvid mig. "Antlerson sa att jag skulle varna er för vargarna! En av dem var inne i byn nu på morgonen och försökte attackera Dopey, och Antlerson skickade iväg mig för att varna alla andra byarna."

"Förbaskade slavdrivare", grymtade Herman och tog Rays tyglar så att jag kunde andas ut. "Han överdriver alltid med sina vargar. Och Charlotte gick på det som vanligt alltså."

"Så jag har ridit så fort helt i onödan?" frågade jag och kände en växande vrede inom mig. Att skicka iväg mig och låta mig tro att det var total livsfara och här står Herman och säger att det ofta händer!

"Troligen", suckade Herman. "Men man vet aldrig med gamle Antlerson. Sadla Golden och skritta iväg till Hillcrest du. Jag ringer Charlotte och ser vad som är på gång. Du måste få tillbaka din häst på något vänster också."


	29. Hästarna eller livet

Jaha, så sadlade jag gamle snälle Golden och skrittade iväg. Jag var framme vid Hillcrest på knappt en och en halv timme efter att ha travat och galopperat långsamt under korta intervaller. Klättringen upp på berget hade aldrig gått så fort som det nu gick, då Golden blivit pigg efter galoppen.

"Ely! Hej!"

Det var Gilly! Hon stod intill Poppy, som stod och drack ur en hink nära brunnen. Poppy höjde huvudet då hon märkte den nya hästen och gnäggade högt.

"Hej, Gilly!" Jag hoppade av Golden och ledde fram honom till de andra. "Kul att se dig igen! Gick det bra hos Linda?"

"Du skulle ha sett oss", fnissade Gilly. "Linda skickade upp oss till Vårzonen för att vi skulle träna dressyr med Anne istället, och vi tränade dressyr två timmar om dagen i sisådär tre dagar, sen fick vi komma tillbaka till Jorvik och travhoppa banor med hinder på fyrtio centimeter för att vi skulle lära oss att hålla farten." Hon gjorde en grimas.

Jag brast ut i gapskratt då hon berättade om andra saker Linda fått henne att göra innan hon fick hoppa högt på lektionerna. Linda var sträng, men hon tänkte alltid på hästen, och ryttarens bästa.

"Men varför rider du Golden? Har du sålt gamle Dopey?"

Gamle? Tack du.

"Nej, jag har ridit från Valedale. Charlotte och Antlerson ville prompt att jag skulle varna alla byar, så jag red som en galning på Charlottes fullblod. Jag bytte häst i Jorvik och är påväg mot Firgrove."

"Firgrove? Jösses, det hinner du aldrig med Golden! Vänta så ska vi kolla upp det här med Monica."

Gilly drog genast iväg med mig till stallet, där Monica mockade.

"Där är du ju", sade hon så fort hon fick syn på mig. "Gumman, Herman ringde nyss! Det är en stor vargflock på väg mot Firgrove, och du måste fortsätta dit. Eller vill du hänga på, Gilly? Det är tryggare om ni är två."

"Golden kan inte galoppera hela vägen, han har gått lektioner."

"Men ta min lillkille då! Han är inte särskilt van vid att bli riden, men han bryr sig inte bara du ser till att han galopperar på hela tiden."

Monica hastade till en av boxarna och till min stora förvåning ledde hon ut en brun hingst med bläs.

"Butterfly!"

"Javisst ja, det var ju du som hittade honom. Tack så mycket, du har ingen aning om hur orolig jag har varit för honom."

Hingsten stod helt stilla då Charlotte sadlade och tränsade. Sedan räckte hon tyglarna till mig och tog Golden.

"Håll inte för hårt i hans mun, det klarar han inte av", varnade hon. "Och försök att hålla skänklarna så stilla som möjligt. Och nu du, Butterfly", sade hon och klappade hingsten på korset, "så måste du sköta dig."

Butterfly gnäggade högt då jag svingade mig upp i hans sadel. Då jag väl kommit upp kändes det som om jag satt på en riktig klippa, stadig men ändå mjuk.

"Då kör vi", sade Gilly och hoppade upp på Poppy. "Kom igen, Pops, full fart framåt!"

Poppy låg inte på latsidan, hon kastade sig framåt och satte iväg i full galopp. Butterfly dök efter och innan jag ens hann reagera halvskenade båda hästarna längs med stigen ner till stora vägen.

"Häng efter mig bara, jag kan en bra genväg", hojtade Gilly över axeln, och jag såg hur hon kämpade för att svänga Poppy. Stoet gav strax upp dragkampen och smet in mellan två stora granar. Då jag följde efter såg jag en upptrampad stig jag aldrig lagt märke till förut.

Jag hade aldrig varit med om en så hemsk ritt, inte ens den med Ray hade varit värre. Vi red så fort vi vågade och snart hörde vi ylanden. Det började bli mörkt också…

"Tusan, jag ser inte vägen längre." Vi hade saktat av och skrittade i rask takt. Gilly hade tappat bort sig från sin genväg och började bli väldigt nervös. "Jag tror att vargarna börjar komma nära oss. Poppy börjar bli orolig, och hon brukar ha rätt på vargfronten. Vet du vart vi ska?"

"Skojar du? Jag har aldrig varit i Firgrove!"

Ett till ylande hördes och Gilly rös till. Butterfly tvärstannade plötsligt och gnäggade ut i mörkret.

"Jaså, det är ni två." Till vår stora förvåning kom Lisa ut ur mörkret, på en häst ingen av oss sett förut. Det var en stilig brun häst med ljus man och bläs som trampade nervöst på stället då Lisa gjort halt, och man fick genast intrycket att det här var en svårriden häst. "Monica ringde Georgina och sa att två ryttare var påväg för att varna oss om vargar uppe i byn."

"Hon _ringde_ och sa det? Varför sjutton skulle vi då rida i det här mörkret? Vi kan ju bryta benen av hästarna här ute!"

"Monica är lite tankspridd, hon kom säkert på att man kunde ringa precis då ni ridit iväg", sade Lisa och himlade med ögonen. "Oj, lugn nu, Glammie!" Hennes häst hade helt plötsligt kastat sig åt sidan och kastat bakut.

"VARG!" vrålade Gilly och Poppy försvann i fullt sken.

Mycket riktigt stod tre vargar framför oss. De hade hoppat undan då Poppy dundrade förbi men drog sig nu hastigt närmre.

"Kom igen, häng på mig!" skrek Lisa och trängde framåt. Då hennes häst skyggade undan bet Lisa ihop och smällde till på hästens länd med ridspöet. Hästen dök framåt och vargarna flydde åt olika håll då den stora hästen dundrade mot dem. Jag drev på och Butterfly var inte sen att hänga efter.


	30. Firgrovebyn

"Det där var det värsta jag någonsin varit med om! Aldrig mer att jag lyssnar på Monica! 'Det finns vargar i området, ni borde rida till Firgrove i full fart och ni kan ju se till att era hästar blir halta då ni ändå håller på!' Tvi!"

Gilly kände på Poppys framben och började svära långa ramsor.

"Det var faktiskt Antlerson som började gnata om att vi skulle iväg", sade jag matt och lutade mig mot Butterfly. Medan Poppy och Glammie, hästen Lisa lånat i Firgrove, båda trampade runt och var påväg att hoppa ur skinnet skötte han sig som en ängel och betade lugnt. Lite då och då höjde han huvudet och frustade mot stona, som båda struntade fullkomligt i honom.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" frågade jag Lisa.

Hon drog upp sin mobil och tittade på displayen. "Tjugo i tio. Vi kanske borde fortsätta. Då vi kommer till mrs Masterton är det bara en halvtimmes skrittväg till Firgrove."

"Jag tror att Poppys ben håller, men de är varma. Jag får spola av henne då vi kommer fram", suckade Gilly och rätade på sig. "Jag dödar Monica om hon blir halt."

Jag undvek att nämna att Gilly faktiskt hängt med på eget bevåg.

Firgrove var verkligen vackert! En liten by som låg på ett berg, inte lika högt upp som Hillcrest, men ändå tillräckligt högt för att det skulle bli en vacker utsikt. Hela byn var omgiven av en hög mur, ca tre meter hög. Åt tre olika håll, söder, väst och norr, fanns det höga metallgrindar som tornade sig nästan fem meter upp i luften.

Vi möttes nästan genast av Firgroves stallvärdinna, Georgina, och en svartklädd flicka jag kände igen från stan, Jessica.

"Så det är ni som har ridit från Hillcrest", sade Georgina och granskade oss. "Ni skulle nog behöva spola av era hästar. Varför har ni pressat dem så hårt?"

"För att vi fick några vargar i svansen", muttrade Gilly, som fortfarande var på dåligt humör, och klampade iväg mot stallet.

"Varför rider _du_ en så oerfaren häst som Butterfly?" frågade Jessica kyligt och granskade den bruna hingsten. "Jag trodde att du skulle få rida Gigolo nu under det första året här i Starplace."

Jag gapade över hennes fräckhet. Gigolo var Hermans äldsta ridskolehäst, hela tjugonio år gammal, och han måste vara den tråkigaste häst som någonsin satt sin hov i Jorvik. Han struntade fullständigt i sina ryttare utan följde ridlärarens order till punkt och pricka.

"Jag är faktiskt ingen total nybörjare", svarade jag grinigt och spände upp Butterflys sadelgjord. För att göra saken värre hoppade han just då åt sidan och jag tappade spännet. Oturligt nog klev han på den hängande sadelgjorden, och sadeln åkte i backen med en smäll. Lisas nerviga lånehäst hoppade nästan bokstavligen ur skinnet och stegrade sig i sin rädsla. Lisa släppte förvånat efter på tygeln och lutade sig framåt, men Glammie ryggade några steg, fortfarande på två ben, och gick rakt in i ett vitt hus trädgårdsstaket.

Jag svor lågt långa ramsor och försökte lugna ner min häst, som blivit alltför uppskruvad av Glammies beteende, som nu nervöst skyggade för minsta ljud.

"Total nybörjare, visst du", sade Jessica och ryckte på axlarna innan hon vände sig om och försvann.

Jag kunde knappt tro att hon var så taskig, att hon inte ens hade kunnat hjälpa mig att lyfta upp sadeln så att den inte skulle bli trampad på. Som tur var verkade Butterfly bestämma sig för att det inte var värt att hetsa upp sig över Glammie och stannade upp för att se sig om på sitt vanliga, lugna sätt.

"Typiskt", muttrade jag irriterat och putsade bort lite lera från sadeln med baksidan av handen medan jag kände hur jag blev röd i ansiktet.

"Hetsa inte upp dig över Jessica", sade Lisa, som nu glidit av sitt temperamentsfulla sto. "Hon är rätt schyst egentligen, men hon har lite svårt för nya människor. Dessutom skulle jag faktiskt kunna sätta några mynt på att hon är ganska så avundsjuk på dig."

"På mig? Varför då?"

"Hon hade hoppats på att själv ta hand om Butterfly. Butterflys pappa var en jättefin avelshingst som ägdes av Jessies mamma, och då han gick i pension fick Georgina låta honom betäcka ett av sina ston som tack för att han hade fått stå här i stallet så länge. Georgina valde ett av sina finaste ston, och fölet blev ju Butterfly. Sedan vet jag inte riktigt vad som hände, men jag tror att det blev något bråk över vem som hade rätt till fölungen. Båda sidorna ville ha honom. Men sedan sålde Georgina både stoet och Butterfly väldigt billigt till Monica. Sedan vet jag inte så mycket mer." Lisa vände sig om och gick mot stallet med sin stirriga häst i släptåg.

Jag lyfte upp sadeln lite högre upp i famnen, trädde min arm genom Butterflys tyglar och följde efter. Butterfly hängde på och såg väldigt nöjd ut över att få komma in i en varm spilta. Knappt hade jag hunnit tränsa av honom innan han tog ett steg ifrån mig och lade sig ner med ett belåtet, brummande läte.

Lisa var också färdig, och över Glammies box såg jag en namnskylt med orden Clamour for Glamour. Glamour? Lämpligt namn åt det hetsiga men vackra stoet.

"Vart tog Gilly vägen?" frågade Lisa mig och hängde upp Glammies fina hoppsadel på en stor träbom. Jag kastade en blick över axeln, men Gilly var inte inom synhåll.

"Jag går och tittar efter henne. Hon är nog i närheten", sade jag och gick mot Firgroves södra grind.

Gilly hissade upp en hink vatten ur brunnen, som bara fanns några meter från grinden. Poppy betade i bara grimma och ett grimskaft som ringlade sig på marken som en orm var allt som kunde hjälpa Gilly fånga in henne.

"Är det inte lite krångligt att få fatt i henne sen?" frågade jag och satte mig på brunnens kant.

"Inte alls", sade Gilly och lyfte med viss möda upp den tunga vattenhinken i famnen. "Kolla här bara." Hon höjde rösten en aning. "Pops! Drickat är klart!"

Poppy ryckte upp huvudet från gräset och travade mot Gilly. Hon stannade precis framför henne och drack vattnet i djupa klunkar ur hinken direkt ur Gillys famn. "Duktig flicka", mumlade Gilly lågt.

Det var först då jag lade märke till att Gilly hade hunnit linda stoets ben.

"Hur var det med hennes ben?"

"Hon är lite öm", sade Gilly, nu mer allvarligt. "Jag stannar här några dagar, hon behöver vila. Jag är så rädd för att hennes gamla skada ska gå upp igen. Hon blev halt för ett par år sedan och då gick hon nästan till slakt. Det var då jag fick henne. Ingen annan ville ha henne." Gilly släppte hinken med ena handen och rättade till Poppys pannlugg. Stoet hoppade till av rörelsen, men fortsatte ivrigt dricka då hon uppfattat vart ifrån handen kom.

"Jag går och lägger mig", sade jag och hoppade ner från brunnens murade kant. "Kommer du efter?"

"Jag ska bara se till så att Pops varvar ner lite, sen kommer jag", svarade Gilly utan att titta upp.

Jag började gå mot Ryttarnas bostad då jag hörde Lisa ropa efter mig. Då jag vände mig om kom hon springandes från stallet.

"Kan du hjälpa mig?" flåsade hon. "Jag måste rensa och leta efter taggbuskar utanför byn, har du sett vilka hål det finns i muren? Georgina säger att taggbuskarna kan förhindra vargskrällena från att komma in, men jag vet inte om jag hinner med allting. Snälla, kan du komma med?"

Jag tvekade i en knapp sekund. "Om vi skyndar oss kan vi i vilket fall få sova innan tolvslaget. Sisten ut ur byn får mocka imorgon!"


	31. Taggigt Värre

Lisa kastade ett par tjocka trädgårdshandskar till mig och började själv gräva upp en stor taggbuske med bara händerna.

"Det behöver inte vara ett snyggt jobb, bara vi får med oss så stora buskar som möjligt", sade Lisa.

"Hur många ska vi ta då?" frågade jag henne.

"Vi tar två var tycker jag, det borde räcka. Georgina sa inget om det, så jag tror att min planering fungerar ganska bra."

Usch, det var en helt hemsk uppgift att gå runt i mörkret och rota upp taggbuskar. Det blev inte så mycket roligare av att höra vargar yla längre bort. Snacka om lättnad då vi var klara!

"Sätt upp en buske i varje hål", sade Georgina då vi kom in genom järngrindarna med de taggiga buskarna i famnarna. "Och skynda er på!" Vi hade knappt hunnit komma in innan Georgina stängde grindarna (med viss möda – de verkade inte särskilt väloljade) och låste med en stor silvernyckel.

Det var nästan svårare att få upp buskarna i hålen än vad det hade varit att gräva upp dem. Hur vi än gjorde trillade de ner igen, och det var ganska uppenbart att taggarna inte skulle ha en chans mot ett gäng hungriga vargar.

"Attans då", fräste Lisa då en buske vi äntligen lyckats få upp ramlade rakt ner på henne. "Vi får nästan _spika_ upp det här, det _går_ bara inte på något annat sätt."

"Jag springer och letar efter hammare och spik", sade jag då jag dragit bort busken från Lisa.

Att det kunde vara så svårt! Men spiken gick igenom den tjocka tegelmuren utan att spräcka bruket och vi var färdiga strax efter att klockan var kvart över tolv.

"Äntligen", gäspade Lisa då vi gick till huset. "Det var nog det värsta jag varit med om på länge."

"Inte var det roligt i vilket fall", muttrade jag. "Nu vill jag _sova_."

Det kunde jag dock inte. Vi hade knappt kommit i säng förrän vargarna återigen började yla.


	32. Tuffare än somliga tror

Det var utan tvekan den värsta natten i mitt liv. Jag visste att vi var säkra inne i huset även om vargarna kom in i byn, men jag var så orolig för hästarna. Stallet bestod av spiltor plus tre boxar och hade inte ens en dörr. Det var så varmt att det inte brukade behövas, men till och med Georgina hade varit lite orolig innan natten.

Då solljuset sken genom persiennen reste sig Gilly, som tydligen också legat vaken ett tag, och drog upp den.

"Är ni vakna?" viskade hon nervöst.

"Har ni sovit?" frågade Lisa utan att svara och satte sig upp i sängen.

"Inte ett dugg", sade jag och gäspade medan jag reste mig och gick fram till fönstret Gilly redan stod vid.

En ensam varg gick på vägen från stallet. Den var minst lika mager som den jag sett i Valedale, men synen förvärrades avsevärt av blodet som fläckade ner vargens mage, bröstkorg och tassar.

"Å herregud", viskade Lisa bakom mig. "Snälla, låt den inte ha varit inne i stallet…"

Vi stod alla tysta, och ingen av oss visste riktigt vad vi skulle ta oss till. Vargen hade uppenbarligen tagit sig in i byn genom ett av hålen i muren, och vi visste inte hur många som följt exemplet. Dessutom kunde vi inte gå ut och se efter hästarna eftersom vi inte hade en aning om det faktiskt fanns fler av de hungriga djuren.

Vi klädde på oss under tystnad, men vi var alla tre, särskilt Gilly, väldigt darriga. Jag kunde förstå stackars Gilly, som hade sin egen häst i stallet. Jag och Lisa kunde visserligen vara rädda om Butterfly och Glammie, men de var inte våra egna hästar. Vi kände dem inte så bra och skulle inte riktigt ha något att sakna om något hänt. Gilly hade däremot ägt Poppy i några år och det var inte svårt att se att hon älskade ponnyn mer än något annat.

En ringsignal hördes och Lisa svarade nästan genast.

"Ja, det är Lisa? Mår de bra, Georgina?"

Både jag och Gilly hoppade nästan ur skinnet och vände oss om mot Lisa. Hon suckade lättat.

"Åh, vilken tur. Det är en av dem här nere, jag vet inte om vi vågar komma över just nu. Hur är det med Rock då? Så han klarar sig? Vilken tur. Vi kommer snart. Tack. Hej då!"

Lisa lade på luren.

"Några av vargarna kom in i byn inatt. De orkade inte göra något då de väl kom igenom, Georgina tror att den där är så blodig för att den rev upp sig på taggarna. De kom in i stallet, men Poppy lekte gangster och sparkade en som kom lite för nära henne bakifrån. Den dog faktiskt. Den var visst så mager att den ändå inte hade klarat sig länge." Lisa suckade. "Georginas egen häst blev biten, men han klarar sig. Han är lite nervig just nu, men det är bara ett ytligt sår. Den där vargen där nere är den sista kvar inne i byn. Jameson letar efter en sopkvast just nu, sen ska han skicka ut den."

Gilly satte sig på sängen, helt paff.

"_Pops _sparkade ihjäl en_ varg_? _Min_ Poppy?"

"Hon är visst jätteglad nu, hon fick lite extra havre plus några andra godsaker till frukosten", skrattade Lisa.

"Den ponnyn upphör aldrig att förvåna mig", suckade Gilly och ruskade på huvudet. "Min lilla Poppy…"


	33. Gott exempel

I stallet var stämningen lättare än jag trott. Bara en häst, Georginas egen Jailhouse Rock, hade blivit skadad, men havrevagnen hade välts omkull och Rocks blod hade skvätt upp på hans spiltvägg. Jag vände mig om, lätt illamående, då jag såg en tjej i min egen ålder sitta på huk och skura bort blodet med en rotborste. Intill henne stod en stor skurhink med rosafärgat vatten i, och jag antog att det fått den onaturliga färgen av hästblodet.

Butterfly gnäggade högt då jag gick mot hans box; han var visst rätt pratsam av sig. Han puffade glatt på min arm då jag gick in hos honom och verkade vara på utmärkt humör, trots att han hade kunnat bli vargmat föregående natt. Jag började rykta honom och började tänka på vad jag skulle göra härnäst. Jag var ju tvungen att lämna tillbaka Butterfly, plus att jag måste hämta Golden från Hillcrest och lämna honom i Jorvik innan jag red tillbaka till Valedale för att byta Ray mot Dopey. Det var synd, för jag gillade Butterfly och hade gärna fortsatt rida honom ett tag. Men jag kanske kunde hyra honom senare av Monica och ta ut honom på långritt? Eller kanske hoppa lite på en terrängbana?

Jag avbröts i mina funderingar av min mobil, som började vibrera i min ficka. Jag kastade ut rotborsten över boxdörren och svarade.

"Hallå?"

"Hej Ely, hur är det?"

Herman. Vem annars?

"Det är bara bra. Vi är i Firgrove just nu, men jag kommer och lämnar igen Golden inom några dagar."

"Vi?"

"Ja, då jag kom till Hillcrest tyckte Monica att jag skulle fortsätta till Firgrove, så hon lånade mig Butterfly och Gilly hängde med mig. Sedan stötte vi på Lisa ute i skogen och vi kom tillsammans upp till byn."

Herman muttrade något ohörbart.

"Hästarna mår väl bra?" frågade han sedan trumpet. Typiskt Herman.

"Butterfly och Glammie – hästen Lisa lånade av Georgina – mår bra, men Gilly tror att Poppy rev upp en gammal skada igår."

"Livsfarligt att skicka iväg barn sådär", muttrade Herman, och jag fick en känsla av att han inte menade att jag skulle höra honom. "Jag ringer Charlotte och kör dit för att byta ut hästarna. Jag tror att hon vill ha tillbaka sin bråkstake. Han har redan hoppat ur hagen två gånger, kan du tänka dig?"

Det kunde jag.

"Vad bra, jag såg verkligen inte fram emot att rida Ray en gång till i den där terrängen."

"Och du, du kan inte gissa varför jag egentligen ringde!"

Det kunde jag inte.

"Nej, berätta!"

"Jorvik har blivit godkänt för att vara med i Claymore", sade Herman, betydligt gladare. "Och jag skulle gärna ha dig med i laget!"

Det tog några sekunder innan budskapet sjönk in.

"Jag… _Va_? Vänta nu lite, ska _jag_? Claymore? Allvarligt Herman, du kan väl inte skicka _mig_! Kan du tänka dig hur jag och Dopey skulle skämma ut oss? Jag skulle bli så nervös att vi skulle vägra ut oss direkt!"

Tanken på mig och Dopey vid Claymoreslottet var helt skrattretande. Och skulle vi två representera Jorvikstallet i en av Starplaces största tävlingar? Nä, vi skulle sänka Jorvik till lägst i ligan. Aldrig!

"Inte ska du väl rida Dopey", sade Herman, nu lite otålig. "Du har ju tjänat ihop egna pengar, men jag kan sponsra dig om du tänker köpa en tävlingshäst. Dopey klarar sig inte mot hästar som Stupefy eller Meteor förstår du väl! Nej du, prata med Georgina. Hon brukar ha de bästa tävlingshästarna. Det är inget fel på Doops", tillade han hastigt, "men han är alldeles för oerfaren. Han skulle bli stressad och skulle säkerligen inte klara trycket."

Fem minuter senare lade jag på, och Herman hade lyckats övertala mig på något sätt. Fy farao, hur hamnade jag i sådana här situationer?

Butterfly puffade otåligt på mig, kanske för att han ville ha något gott. Jag halade upp en morotsbit ur fickan och medan hingsten tuggade tänkte jag noga. Jag behövde en hopphäst med lite schvung i om vi skulle hinna med ute i terrängen. Och den där gudsförgätna distansen… Yup, en riktigt snabb häst var det jag behövde. Men… Jag kastade en blick mot Butterfly, som nu ätit klart och längtansfullt verkade snegla mot min byxficka. Jag gav honom en till morot.

Butterfly skulle vara en utmärkt tävlingshäst, men saknade samma sak som Dopey – erfarenhet. Däremot var han pålitligare än Dopey. Men visst var det lockande – kunde jag inte be Monica om att åtminstone få ha honom på foder? Jag visste att han kunde hoppa, eftersom det var tack vare hans hoppförmåga han tog sig ut ur hagen, och om han inte gjort det hade jag inte hittat honom där utanför Valedale.

Jag drog ett djupt andetag. Jag lovade mig själv en sak; om Georgina inte hade en häst av intresse skulle Butterfly vara min reservlösning. Det gällde bara att kunna lägga fram frågan.


	34. Tävlingshäst

Georgina verkade inte alltför glad över att hjälpa mig (jag tävlade ju faktiskt för motståndarlaget), men hon visade mig då hon löshoppade några unghästar. Ingen av dem var av intresse för mig. Även med min ringa hästkunskap visste jag att ingen av dem skulle göra det lättare för mig att komma upp på prispallen i Claymore.

"Kräsen, va?" Georgina var inte särskilt trevlig, men jag var inte säker på anledningen till hennes dåliga humör. "Då tar vi ut Flame. _Hon_ kanske kan uppnå dina krav, men är _du_ ryttare nog att klara henne?"

Flame visade sig vara ett fuxsto, extremt vacker. Hennes smidiga ben pryddes av halvstrumpor och mitt i pannan hade hon en jämn stjärn. Men vilket humör den hästen hade! Hon bet efter sin skötare och sparkade bakut då grinden slog igen efter henne på ridbanan.

"Hon är elva år gammal och har haft ett föl, men hon är i topptrim", sade Georgina. "Självklart är det bara jag som rider henne – ingen annan klarar av henne." Att hon ens orkade skryta så som hon gjorde.

Men vad den hästen kunde hoppa! Hon tog sig över extrema hinder, med flera centimeter tillgodo.

"Kan jag få provrida henne?" frågade jag.

"Varför inte? Men jag föreslår att du rider med säkerhetsväst, ett långt spö och ett par sporrar."

"Tack, men jag rider helst utan allt sådant. Men…" jag kastade en blick mot det eldiga stoet, som körde upp huvudet något extremt efter varje språng, "har du möjligtvis en martingal?"

Martingalen visade sig behövas, och utan den hade jag säkerligen blivit knockad av stoets vilda språng. Hon var helt galen att rida, rusade på och vägrade lyssna på ett enda tygeltag eller minsta vikthjälp, men hon hade kapacitet. Det visste jag direkt, men jag var inte säker på att just jag skulle vara rätt person för att få henne visa den.

Georgina lade upp ett hinder åt mig, en och tio högt. Jag behövde bara vända Flame mot hindret innan hon rusade på och dök över. Jag kom efter lite i språnget, men jag lyckades räta upp mig och styra in henne i staketet. Jag hade väntat mig att hon skulle stanna mot staketet, en och sjuttio högt (Georgina brukade ju löshoppa sina vilda unghingstar där inne!), men hon tog istället sats. Då jag insåg vad hästen var påväg att göra släppte jag efter på tygeln, rätade på mig än mer och grep tag med ena handen i hennes halsring och andra handen i hennes långa man. Hela hästen spändes under mig och plötsligt flög vi. Jag tappade hakan halvvägs över hindret – jag hade aldrig känt en sådan kraft förr.

Flame körde upp huvudet då hon landade igen, som hon alltid gjorde, men den här gången var jag inte beredd och hann inte ta i tyglarna tillräckligt för att martingalen skulle verka. Jag fick hennes stora huvud rakt i bröstet och flög bakåt. Jag åkte rakt in i det höga staketet och tappade andan medan jag gled ner mot marken. Det var nog den värsta avfallning jag någonsin varit med om.

"Gick det bra?" hörde jag en avlägsen röst, men jag svarade inte.

Jag reste mig istället långsamt upp, stödd mot staketet, och drog långa och djupa andetag. Jag var ganska skakad, men jag hade inte ont någonstans – rättelse, tänkte jag med en grimas några sekunder senare, då jag kände en öm punkt i ryggen. Säkerhetsvästen Georgina föreslagit kanske inte hade varit en så dum idé.

"Jag varnade dig faktiskt", sade Georgina, som ställt sig bredvid mig på andra sidan staketet och lutade armarna mot ribborna.

"Det är lugnt", sade jag. "Kan jag prova igen?"

"Du måste verkligen älska döden", muttrade Georgina lågt och vände sig om. Det var nog inte meningen att jag skulle höra henne.


	35. Att jobba med hästen och inte emot den

8 000 starmynt blev priset för min nya häst. Visst var Flame fullständigt galen och helst hemsk att hålla på med, men Herman hade blivit eld och lågor (elden verkar numera spela en viktig roll i mitt liv) då han fått höra om hästen jag ridit, och hade inte gett sig förrän Georgina gett honom ett pris.

"Hon kommer bli viktig för Jorviklaget", hade Herman sagt då han ringde mig. "Den hästen är extremt duktig. Låt henne ta sin tid och jobba med henne istället för emot henne."

"Jag försöker samarbeta, det är hästen som inte vill hjälpa till", protesterade jag.

Men jag visste att han hade rätt. Flame hade kapacitet, extrem kapacitet, och om jag lyckades fånga hennes intresse kanske jag kunde få henne att sluta bråka och jobba istället.

Inom två dagar hade jag fått Flame att göra allt utom att sköta sig. Jag fick verkligen kämpa för att inte tappa tålamodet och smälla till henne då hon bet mig, men jag höll mig till att ryta "FY!" och hytta med fingret mot henne istället för att tappa humöret. Men det var inte lätt att försöka vara snäll och tålmodig då jag såg Butterfly, fortfarande i boxen bredvid, som skötte sig som en ängel vem som än kom in till honom.

Ett just sådant test för mitt tålamod dök upp på tredje morgonen sedan jag köpt Flame, i form av Jessica.

"Du", sade hon då hon dök upp utanför Flames box, "skulle inte du kunna dra dig ner till min terrängbana om en timme? Jag vill veta om du verkligen är så bra som alla säger." Hon sneglade på Flame, som just var i färd med att försöka göra mos av mina fötter.

"Visst", sade jag, för koncentrerad på ryktningen för att ens försöka vara trevlig.

Flame hette egentligen Burning Love, och hennes stamtavla bestod helt av fina ston betäckta av hingstar som vunnit de allra största tävlingarna. Vartenda namn i hennes stam hade en egen historia, och jag kunde vartenda en. Flame hade utan större tvivel ärvt sitt hestiga humör av sin far Fire, som själv var känd för att ha dödat en av sina skötare då han skulle lastas av efter en tävling. Flame hade själv aldrig gjort något sådant hemskt (än, var jag tvungen att tänka – hon var faktiskt farlig!), vilket var en stor lättnad – även om jag mycket väl visste vad som orsakat hennes gamla skötares brutna arm.

Jag lyckades båda sadla och tränsa utan större missöden, men ritten ner för berget mot Jessicas terrängbana kunde ha slutat i katastrof. Flame tänkte inte ge sig utan en riktig fajt och försökte galoppera nerför vägen. Jag skämdes lite över att behöva hålla henne på korta tyglar hela tiden istället för att låta henne sträcka på sig under uppvärmningen. Men… Jag var tvungen att erkänna det. Jag klarade inte av henne.

Jag hade inte ens haft den hemska känslan av misslyckande med Image, men hon hade vikt sig under min vilja. Flame var starkare än jag trott, och hon ville inte samarbeta på några villkor. Underbart.

Jessica väntade nere vid den stora terrängbanan. Hon ledde en fux, ganska lik min egen, bredvid sig, och jag kände ett styng av avundsjuka över hur lugn och lätthanterlig den bruna hästen var.

_Skärp dig_, tänkte jag irriterat, _Flame är lika bra som vilken häst som helst. Hitta pärlan i henne…_

"Vill du rida banan nu direkt?" frågade Jessica, med en ton som jag inte gillade.

"Nej tack, jag vill gärna rida runt den och se mig omkring först. Jag skulle behöva hoppa ett hinder eller två också så att jag ser hur hon beter sig ute." Jag nickade mot eldhästen jag satt på, som nu hoppade åt sidan för att komma bort från Jessies fux.

"Vad som helst bara du inte hetsar upp Dessie", muttrade Jessica surt och ledde bort stoet, som börjat piggna till av Flames hemska uppförande.

Jag suckade och lyckades skritta i lugn takt mot startlinjen. Idag hade jag satt på mig en säkerhetsväst, och jag gillade den inte. Jag kände mig så… hoptryckt. Men jag var tvungen att erkänna att den verkligen kunde vara bra att ha, särskilt ute i terrängen.

Flame blev lugnare efter några minuter, och först då vågade jag verkligen slappna av. Jag skämdes över tanken, men jag började bli lite rädd för det oberäkneliga stoet. Men, här ute i skogen var hon nästan lika lugn som Dopey, och rädslan började försvinna igen. Vad skönt det var!

Jag nuddade Flames sidor med skänklarna, rädd för att ta i för mycket och hetsa upp henne igen. Hon började dock genast trava och efter några halvhalter och förhållningar gick hon i ett rätt så lagom tempo på halvlång tygel.

"Bra tjejen, duktig", berömde jag. "Ptroo…"

Jag stod upp i stigbyglarna och rätade upp mig lite för att inte störa hennes mjuka, fina gång. Hon saktade av till skritt, men hennes lite mer irriterade humör verkade komma fram igen. En tanke slog mig, att hon var som Dopey. Dopey kunde bocka om han hade tråkigt, men om Flame bara var lite väl extrem? Jag hade aldrig ens hört talas om en häst som betedde sig så här av ingen som helst anledning. Om jag varierade arbetet mycket och var snabb i vändningarna kunde jag kanske ligga steget före Flame, och kanske kunna hoppa henne utan att allt slutade i total kalabalik?

Jag kunde inte veta utan att försöka. Jag kortade tyglarna, satte mig djupt i sadeln och gav hjälper för halt. Flame stannade nästan genast, och jag gav kommando för ryggning. Ett steg, två steg… och framåt igen, två steg. Halt. Skritt, volt, trav åtta steg.

Flame kändes inte lika aggressiv längre, men hon verkade istället misstänksam. Hon gjorde det jag ville, men jag kände att hon var beredd för ett språng. Jag ställde mig upp i stigbyglarna och gav hjälper för galopp medan jag kortade upp tyglarna lite mer. Då kom explosionen – Flame bockade rejält och jag åkte rakt ner i den mjuka mossan. Nej, säkerhetsvästen hade verkligen inte varit en dum idé.

Fuxen stannade några meter ifrån mig och lät sig lätt bli infångad.

"Du, jag vill bara att vi ska kunna jobba tillsammans", sade jag irriterat till stoet. "Du kan väl i alla fall försöka möta mig på vägen?"

Det dröjde några sekunder innan jag kom på att Flame faktiskt var en häst, hur smart hon än var, och inte kunde förstå ett ord av vad jag sa. Nåja, det skadade inte att försöka.

Jag satt upp igen och skrittade vidare längs med banan. Ett hinder förvånade mig mycket; det höjde sig upp ur marken och på upphöjningen skulle ett litet räcke hoppas innan man tog ytterligare två galoppsprång och hoppade ner på marken igen. Var inte det en bank, eller? Jag ville verkligen prova att hoppa det, men jag var lite osäker på om Flame skulle klara det utan att få spel.

Vi fortsatte, och strax kom vi till en fin grind, till min stora glädje. Det var ett inbjudande hinder med bra avstamp, dessutom var det lågt. Jag lät Flame nosa lite på det innan jag vände henne och fattade galopp. Hon skötte sig fint i fattningen, men försökte öka för varje språng. Jag styrde in henne på en stor volt och gjorde några tempoväxlingar utan problem innan jag vände mot grinden igen. Flame ökade genast, men den här gången lät jag henne ånga på och jag släppte lite på tygeln. Jag lättade lite från sadeln, rätade på mig och höll i hennes halsring. Som väntat var språnget stort, men perfekt. Jag satt kvar som jag gjorde och lät henne halvskena över ytterligare ett hinder, lite längre fram, innan jag började försöka bromsa upp henne med rösten och vikthjälperna. Flame stannade ganska tvärt och reste sig halvhjärtat på bakbenen, men sedan ställde hon sig på alla fyra, ryggade något steg och stod helt stilla, bredbent och ganska förvirrad.

"Duktig flicka", berömde jag, klappade henne och gled ner på marken.

Det hade hon tydligen inte väntat sig, men hon följde mig upp mot startlinjen igen utan protester.

"Snyggt gjort", sade Jessica då vi kom fram. "Jag såg dig låta henne gå på full rulle. Det var smart. Att ingen har provat det förut." Hon lät inte sur, mer lite förvånad. Jag hade också en känsla av samma misstänksamhet jag känt från Flame tidigare.

"Tack", sade jag, lite osäker på vad jag skulle göra. "Kan du klocka oss? Det går nog ganska fort om jag lyckas hålla mig kvar."

"Visst", sade Jessie och drog hastigt undan sin fux, som tagit ett steg fram och nu var på väg att bita mitt sto i halsen. "Fy, Decibel!" morrade hon åt sin häst.

Stoet lade bak öronen men reagerade inte mer än så. Flame däremot blev tydligen väldigt förnärmad av gesten och hoppade bakåt, med mig hängandes efter i tygeln.

Strax var jag uppe på den välmusklade ryggen igen och skrittade på en lite volt medan jag väntade på att Jessica skulle få fram sitt stoppur.

"Redo? Klara, färdiga… Kör!"

Flame behövde inte få någon signal, hon dök fram i full galopp. Vi susade över första hindret, och jag använde sätet så mycket som möjligt för att få henne svänga mot hinder nummer två. Hon hoppade av fint, men jag hamnade lite efter i språnget och hon tappade rytmen lite. Men hon gillade att få springa på fritt, och trots att hon vägrade första gången vi red an mot banken kom vi runt hela banan – utan ett enda bocksprång!

"Underbara hästskrälle, du ska få en hel säck med Hermans finaste äpplen då vi kommer hem till Jorvik igen", lovade jag min fux då vi skrittade mot Jessie. "Hur gick det?" frågade jag med högre röst.

"Tiden är bra nog för en placering om det hade varit Claymore", sade Jessica, med ett lätt förvånat tonfall. "Synd bara att hon stannade där nere."

"Det var mitt fel", sade jag och hoppade ner på marken. "Jag hackade till henne med skänkeln. Hon klarar inte riktigt av det."

"Jaså."

"Mm." Jag kände mig inte riktigt bekväm med att småprata med Jessica. "Jag ska gå upp igen, jag vill inte bråka för mycket med henne nu. Vi ses!"

Jag ledde Flame hela vägen uppför berget, och hon var lugnare än vanligt. Då jag band upp henne utanför stallet för att spola av henne var hon dock återigen samma gamla Flame – odräglig och med en stark önskan efter att få krossa några fötter.

Men en sak var jag väldigt glad över. Det fanns något fint inne i stoet. Kanske jag kunde locka fram det där fina lite oftare?


	36. Att hoppa fjärilen

Även om jag nu hade Flame hade jag fortfarande ansvar för Butterfly, och Monica hade över telefon bett mig motionera honom lite innan jag lämnade tillbaka honom veckan innan Claymore. Jag hade alltså en månad på mig med två hästar, eftersom Herman redan hämtat hem Dopey och använde honom som lektionshäst på ridskolan för tillfället. Mina ridturer blev muntrare även för att Alex dök upp just då Lisa red iväg igen på Amie, och det var riktigt kul att rida ikapp med Alex och Tin-Can i skogen – inte för att vi någonsin vann. Den stora och kraftiga fuxhingsten hade övertaget i terrängen, och både Butterfly och Flame var lite väl lättbyggda för att springa runt i skogen hela dagarna.

"Jag hänger med er idag, om ni hade tänkt ta det lugnt", sade Gilly nästkommande torsdag då jag sadlade Butterfly.

"Visst, vi hade bara tänkt hoppa något hinder var nere på banan och sen mest skritta och trava", sade jag. "Du vet väl att både jag och Alex ska representera Jorvik i Claymore? Vi har lagt upp ett ordentligt schema för att få hästarna i form."

"Vilka är de båda andra ryttarna då?" frågade Gilly nyfiket.

Fyra ryttare från varje stall skulle tävla, varken mer eller mindre.

"Lisa och Linda", svarade jag och spände Butterflys sadelgjord. Han körde upp huvudet i luften som protest, men såg gladare ut då jag släppte ner sadelkåpan igen. "Anne blev tillfrågad som reserv, men hon sa att hon behövde få Concorde i form till nästa tävling i Rodilla."

"Va? Nästa stora dressyrtävling i Rodilla är inte förrän om tio månader! Han har väl inte stått det senaste året eller? Sak samma, huvudsaken är att du är med och ska tävla i en av våra största tävlingar!"

Just då kom Jessica in i stallet och smet in till Rock i hans spilta, och jag passade på att hämta Butterflys utrustning i sadelkammaren. Jag tog så lång tid på mig som möjligt – Jessicas kommentarer och småpikar retade slag på mig och jag hade lovat mig själv att inte tappa humöret över henne. Det var ingen lätt uppgift, men jag kämpade för att undvika henne för att slippa bli konfronterad.

Vi skrittade iväg tio minuter senare, men Alex och Tin-Can i täten och jag och Butterfly sist. Gilly pladdrade på om allt från vädret till den nya tävlingshästen hon sparade pengar till, men jag lyssnade inte särskilt noggrant. Jag hade verkligen fäst mig vid "mina" båda hästar, men jag hade börjat fundera på vad jag skulle göra efter Claymore. Skulle jag börja tävla terräng med Dopey? Trots att både han och jag tyckte det var så kul skulle vi inte komma långt i ligan. Dopey var alldeles för långsam.

Men om jag red distans med Flame? Dödstråkigt. Den enda spänningen skulle vara när jag blev avkastad. Dessutom, tvingades jag påminna mig själv, så var mitt sto farligt. Hon hade inte blivit bättre efter min första terrängritt med henne, men hon hade inte heller blivit sämre. Hon var visserligen trevligare att rida, absolut, men hon var en mardröm att sköta om. Skulle jag verkligen vilja ha kvar henne som Höstponny?

Min sista lösning var ganska självklar. Köp en ny, egen, snäll liten häst. En D-ponny jag kunde busa med ute i skogen. En brun ponny med bläs och ett par bedårande svarta ögon…

Jag ruskade på huvudet. Monica skulle aldrig sälja Butterfly, nu då hon äntligen kommit över en sådan stjärnhäst, och jag vågade inte ens tänka på vad han skulle kosta om han så var till försäljning.

"Ska vi ta en liten galopp, eller vill du ta det riktigt lugnt, Gils?"

"Lugnt kan det vara, men Gilly och Poppy är back in action! Galopp var det här!"

Jag hann se att Poppy sköt förbi Tin-Can innan Butterfly glatt hängde på leken och fattade galopp.

En halvtimme senare stannade vi upp nere vid banken och Alex började hoppa. Tin-Can hoppade bra, men Alex klagade lite över att han började bli slarvig med bakbenen. Jag förstod vad hon menade – de slog ofta i hindret, trots att Alex gav hingsten exakt den frihet som behövdes.

"Du brukar ju vilja", hörde jag henne mumla besviket då hon gav Tin-Can långa tyglar. "Kan du inte försöka lite för min skull? Du ville faktiskt ställa upp i Claymore först."

Jag begrep inte alls vad hon pratade om, men jag ville provhoppa Butterfly. Vi travhoppade några av de lägre hindrena innan jag fattade galopp och började hoppa de lite högre. Han hade en bra teknik, men han slarvade lite med frambenen ibland. En sak jag lade märke till var dock att ju högre vi hoppade, desto bättre presterade han.

"Duktig pojke", berömde jag och gav skänkeln för höger galopp.

Jag styrde in honom på en volt och började böja loss honom – han behövde mjuka upp halsmusklerna lite. Då han blev lättare att ställa lättade jag på handen och rakställde honom lite mer. Vi bytte varv och galopp och gjorde samma övning, och då jag travade mellan de höga granarna i serpentiner kändes han lätt och lydig.

"Han ser verkligen fin ut", sade Gilly där hon satt i höstgräset då vi travade förbi henne. Poppy betade intill henne utan att bry sig ett dugg om den bruna hingsten. "Alltså han ser mjuk och bra ut. Det är verkligen kul att rida lite yngre hästar som inte blivit ridna av så många, för då känns de så… så… liksom… äh." Hon gav upp sina försök att hitta ord som känslan och lade sig istället raklång på rygg på marken.

Jag bröt av till skritt och gjorde halt framför henne. Poppy stannade upp i sina försök att hitta en riktigt fin gräsplätt och puffade istället på Gillys mage med sitt lilla nätta huvud.

"Hur är det med Poppy då?" frågade jag.

"Hon känns lite stel, men så har jag inte ridit henne på typ en vecka. Jag är lite osäker på benet, så…" Gilly bet sig i läppen. "Jag fick ett telefonsamtal från Henrietta Rein, min moster, imorse. Hon äger stallet i Cape Point, där Poppy står uppstallad då vi är hemma. I vilket fall ville hon ha med mig i hopplaget till Dietrich, men jag var tvungen att tacka nej. Pops klarar inte av höjderna på ett bra tag. Hon haltade ganska kraftigt dagen då hon sparkat vargen."

"Vad synd, Gils", sade jag. Jag kunde knappt tänka mig vilken besvikelse det måste vara för en tävlingsinriktad ryttare som Gilly.

"Det är lugnt. Vi kom faktiskt trea förra året. Och Henrietta lovade att hålla koll efter en bra ponny som jag kan rida istället. Jag står som reserv nu, men jag är första ryttare om jag lyckas hitta en ny häst. Jag hoppas verkligen att hon hittar en komet. Fort ska det gå."

"Kanske inte en komet, men en Meteor", skojade jag. "Linda funderar på att låna ut Meteor under några veckor så att hon kan träna dressyr i Rodilla utan att få dåligt samvete."

"Hm", sade Gilly och sträckte ut en hand för att klia Poppy i pannan. "Ja du, Pops, skulle du kunna föreställa dig mig i ridhuset i Pine Hill med en topphäst som Meteor?" frågade hon ponnyn.

Vi hann inte utveckla diskussionen mer, för i samma ögonblick kastade sig Tin-Can över ett meterhögt hinder bara någon meter ifrån mig och Butterfly och susade förbi mellan oss och Gilly. Alex vrålade av glädjeruset då Tin-Can lade av några rejäla bocksprång innan han dök över nästa hinder. Gilly satte sig upp och vred på huvudet åt alla möjliga håll med ett förvirrat ansiktsuttryck.

"Du, jag fick nyss en känsla av att Alex susade förbi, har du sett henne?"


	37. Tillbaka till stan? Aldrig!

"Els, är du klar eller? Herman är här!"

Alex hoppade in i stallet i värsta indianstil, med mössan i handen och håret fladdrande. Hon hade svettats så mycket att hennes eyeliner tappat fästet, och jag hade kunnat tro att hon nyligen gråtit om det inte var för hennes sprudlande humör och och glada röst.

"Jo jo, jag fick nyss ihop allt", sade jag och försökte lyfta upp mina två sadlar i famnen samtidigt som jag kämpade för att inte tappa Butterflys träns och Flames ryktlåda.

Gilly klampade ut ur sadelkammaren bakom mig medan hon sjöng högt och falskt. Hon skulle inte följa med mig och Alex till Jorvik, utan skulle bli hämtad av sin pappa för att åka hem till Cape Point.

Det var bara en vecka kvar till Claymore, och mina hästval hade blivit allt svårare. Nu hade jag nämligen hela tre hästar att välja mellan till tävlingen!

Medan Gilly skulle hem för att leta upp en ny tävlingsponny hade Herman kommit med sin stora hästlastbil för att ta hem Tin-Can, Flame och Butterfly till Jorvik. Otroligt nog hade Herman ringt till Monica, och efter att ha kompromissat lite hade de gjort klart att Butterfly skulle stanna med mig! Villkoret var att han efter tävlingen skulle betäcka Flame plus två av stona på Hillcrest, och Monica skulle få fölen utan kostnad. Ja, och sedan hade ju Herman lagt fram 5 000 starmynt också, men det var ändå ett fantastiskt erbjudande för hästen.

Flame hade jag faktiskt bestämt mig för att behålla. Trots att jag fortfarande hade problem med henne kunde vi ta oss runt hela terrängbanor utan större missöden och jag började fästa mig vid det griniga stoet. Men samtidigt hade Butterfly utvecklats otroligt mycket med mig och hoppade allt samtidigt som han hade obegränsad uthållighet, och hemma på Jorvik hade Dopey blivit tillriden av både Anne och Lisa. Dopey hade själv gjort stora framsteg, och jag började bli lite nervös – skulle jag rida stoet, hingsten eller vallacken?

"Du glömde den här", påpekade Gilly och viftade med en av Flames strykkappor.

"Åh, tack", pustade jag. Det här var inte likt mig; jag brukade ha mycket bättre ordning än så här. "Kan du bara fästa den i ett stigläder?" Jag höll ut Butterflys slitna sadel mot henne, och hon öppnade den lilla sadelväskan som fortfarande var fäst vid bakvalvet och släppte ned benskyddet.

"Du ser ut som… som… ett jag-vet-inte-vad", flinade Gilly och pekade på Alex ansikte.

"Tror du inte att jag vet det?" Alex blängde på Gilly och låtsades bli sur. "Flame gav mig en riktig dust – jag trodde faktiskt inte att hon skulle vara så krånglig. Butterfly var gentleman och gick upp utan trassel, bara han märkte att jag hade en morot i handen." Sen, utan vidare, ryckte hon en av sadlarna ifrån mig och började jogga ut ur stallet. "Kom igen, vi ska faktiskt komma hem idag", flinade hon över axeln.

Jag skrattade.

"Vi ses, Gilly", sade jag till min kompis. "Jag lovar att komma förbi till Dietrich och heja på dig."

"Tack, jag kan knappt vänta", log Gilly. "Vi ses!" Så vände hon sig om och gick genom stallet, nu lågt sjungandes på en låt jag aldrig förr hört.

Herman väntade på mig utanför stallet.

"Hej, Ely", sade han glatt och strålade mot mig. "Din mamma ringde mig igår och bad mig hälsa. Hon är verkligen stolt över dig, ska du veta."

Jag kände ett styng av skam – jag hade knappt tänkt på mina föräldrar sedan jag kom till Jorvik för… Jösses, hade jag verkligen hunnit vara på detta underbara ställe i ett helt halvår?

"Hon sa att du kan komma hem snart", fortsatte min farbror, nu inte lika entusiastisk. "Vi kommer sakna dig här, men du måste ju komma hem…"

"Kan jag inte stanna här?" hasplade jag ur mig. "Snälla Herman, jag vill inte åka hem! Jag kan väl åka tillbaka lite då och då och hälsa på mamma och pappa, men jag vill vara kvar här. Det här är det bästa som hade kunnat hända mig. Jag älskar att kunna rida varje dag och pyssla om hästarna – och jag har fått så många kompisar!"

Där kanske jag överdrev; de var inte många, men jag tyckte om dem. Det borde räknas.

Herman såg faktiskt genast gladare ut. "Det vore verkligen roligt om du stannade. Du skulle bara höra vad Alex och Gilly pratar om dig. Du har verkligen lätt för att skaffa nya vänner."

Jag lade in sadeln och ryktlådan i förrådsutrymmet strax bakom förarhytten och hade nyss hängt upp tränset då jag hörde en bekant röst bakom mig:

"Ely? Kan jag prata lite snabbt med dig?"

Det var Jessica. Hon såg lite vilsen ut, skrapade med ena foten i cirklar i gruset och bet sig i läppen. Hon såg verkligen blyg ut, och nästan lite… skraj.

"Visst." Jag tog ett steg tillbaka från lastbilen och vände mig mot henne. "Vad är det?"

"Jo…" Jessica stirrade envist på sina skosnören och körde ner händerna så långt hon kunde i fickorna på sina extremt tajta jeans. "Ursäkta för att jag har varit rätt taskig mot dig nu då du har varit här. Jag har verkligen skämts över mitt beteende. Jag brukar inte bete mig så här. Tänk vilka galenskaper en enda häst kan ställa till med, va?" Hon flinade lite prövande mot mig.

Jag kände mig lite lättad. Jag gillade inte att behöva undvika folk, och det var det jag gjort med Jessica för att slippa hennes blickar och drypande kommentarer.

"Ursäkten mottagen och godtagen", sade jag, och trots att jag kände mig så trött, stressad och rent av konstig, så kunde jag inte låta bli att le ett ärligt och glatt leende. Lisa hade ju sagt att Jessica kunde vara riktigt trevlig. "Om du kommer förbi nere i Jorvik kan du få rida Butterfly lite, om du vill?"

Jessies nervösa ansikte sken upp.

"Allvarligt? Tack, det skulle vara jättekul!"

Jag var verkligen glad över att kunna prata lätt och glatt med Jessica då vi åkte från Firgrove. Hon var en utmärkt ryttarinna och jag kunde känna på mig att vi skulle bli konkurrenter i Claymore, men då skulle vi inte mötas som riktiga fiender.


	38. Ugglor i mossen

Flame sparkade i väggen inne i transporten.

"Åh, den hästen gör mig galen", röt Alex och dunkade med knytnäven i sidan på lastbilen. "Usch, hur kunde de låta henne bli sådär? Inte ens Image beter sig så illa!"

"Inte ens?" upprepade Herman, med ett lätt beskyddande tonfall då han pratade om sin älsklingshäst.

"Okej, Image är inte så dum, men hon är ändå en riktig varg i fåraskinn eller uggla i mossen eller vad tusan man nu säger", sade Alex och blängde bort mot väst, där Firgrove borde ligga. "Men att uppfostra en häst på det sättet…"

"Jag tror inte riktigt att det var meningen med Flame", sade jag hastigt, till min förvåning med en ton som liknade Hermans avsevärt. Jag måste verkligen älska den hästen.

Vi var äntligen hemma och skulle just lasta av hästarna. Vi var alla tre trötta efter den långa resan (som tagit hela fyra timmar – tänk er att Flame sparkar i väggen varje kilometer dessutom!), men jag kunde trots allt knappt vänta på att skritta ut en sväng med Dopey. Eller skulle jag kanske rida alla mina tre hästar redan idag? Butterfly skulle bli glad över att få sträcka på benen, men Flame skulle med all säkerhet flippa ur totalt över alla nya lukter, hästar människor – och för att inte tala om hagarnas staket. De var bara 1,30 höga här hemma, och Flame vägrade stanna innanför något lägre än 1,80. Oj, vad kul jag skulle ha då jag jagade efter henne.

"Hej! Det var länge sen!" Linda satt uppflugen på manegens staket och granskade oss ingående.

"Hej Linda!" Det var först då jag kom ihåg en sak – varför hade Linda blivit så nervös då jag trillade av Meteor för ett tag sedan? Jag hade inte sett henne sen dess.

Men då jag frågade lätt diskret fick jag inget direkt svar. Herman höjde ett ögonbryn åt mina båda kompisar, Alex tappade sin mössa och Linda såg lite besvärad ut.

"Det var en grej uppe vid Gläntan i bergen", sade Alex och ryckte på axlarna medan hon böjde sig ner för att ta upp sin mössa. "Våra polare Hermit och Fripp behövde lite hjälp, så vi dök upp och gav dem en hand."

"Är det allt?" frågade jag misstänksamt. Det kändes inte riktigt rätt – Herman verkade vara inne på hemligheten också.

"Yup, lovar", sade Linda glatt. För glatt. Men jag antog att jag fick nöja mig med det för stunden. I nästa sekund vände jag nämligen runt och ruschade mot hästsläpet för att förhindra Flame från att sparka sönder väggen.

"Tokiga hästskrälle", mumlade jag och drog handen över Flames nosrygg då jag efter några minuter lyckats lugna henne lite. Hennes huvud sköt genast upp i vädret igen.

Herman fällde ner rampen och så fort jag lossade Flames grimskaft sköt hon bakåt som en raket, med mig hängandes efter. Väl ute stannade hon med högt lyft huvud och med fladdrande näsborrar innan hon gav ifrån sig ett darrande gnägg. Image svarade henne genast från sin lilla hage.

"Ställ henne i Dopeys gamla box", sade Herman då han tog några steg åt sidan, bara som säkerhetsåtgärd om jag skulle råka tappa mitt eldiga sto.

Jag nickade och gick mot stallet. Jag höll i grimskaftets yttersta ände, och Flame följde efter, lätt misstänksam, men var noga med att inte komma för nära mig.

Golden var den enda hästen inne i stallet, jag antog att det var för hans lugna och samlade temperament. Flame blängde misstänksamt mot honom men klev in i boxen bredvid honom utan protester. Jag tog av henne grimman och gick ut ur boxen. Då jag drog igen boxdörren kom Alex in, med Butterfly vid högerhanden och Tin-Can strax efter, helt lös.

"Är du inte rädd för att han ska dra?" frågade jag och nickade mot fuxen.

"Närå", flinade Alex och ledde in Butterfly i Images box. "Vart skulle han ta vägen? Han trivs med mig och jag trivs med honom, så det är ingen risk att han ska ut på egna äventyr." Liksom för att understryka det vände sig Tin-Can om med huvudet mot ytterdörren och kastade upp huvudet för att, som det verkade, slå bort luggen ur ögonen innan han gnäggade ljudligt.

Jag log svagt mot henne och hämtade sedan Dopeys träns. Jag hade ingen lust att lata mig bara för att jag var hemma.


	39. Barbackaryttaren och hästval

Dopey hade verkligen blivit schystare att rida, lyssnade mer än han brukade och hade slutat larva sig. Han koncentrerade sig mer på jobbet, det kände jag även barbacka. Det kändes skönt att äntligen, efter över en månad, sitta på min härliga skimmel igen.

"Du är bra snäll du, Doops", suckade jag då jag böjde mig ner för att ta ett spö ur spöhållaren vid stalldörren.

Det var det enda minuset – han hade blivit riktigt lat, antagligen för att han åter började bli uttråkad. Han krävde sin ryttare, och jag var inte riktigt van att jobba på det sättet efter att ha ridit heta hästar som Butterfly och Flame så mycket under den tid jag inte haft Dopey.

Jag hade bara ridit barbacka några få gånger tidigare, men jag ville verkligen prova på _allt_. Så vi travade och galopperade lite över Djävulsklyftan (jag vet, jag måste vara galen – men Doops är ju rätt lugn) tills vi kom till Alex terrängbana. Dopey kände igen sig och började genast länga på stegen tills han nästan galopperade på stället i sin iver att få hoppa.

Jag hade aldrig förr hoppat barbacka, men jag hade hört om hur man gjorde och försökte bara följa med i sprången då vi klippte hinder efter hinder. Vi var just på väg till upphoppet igen efter en perfekt vända då Dopey kastade sig åt sidan och jag trillade av.

"Nu förstår jag vad Herman menar", suckade jag dystert och rullade genast på rygg i gräset. "Man ska alltid sluta när det går som bäst."

Dopey frustade lågt och ryggade några steg. Han hade stannat några meter ifrån mig och verkade inte riktigt veta vad han skulle göra.

"Kom här, killen", lockade jag och satte mig långsamt upp.

Skimmeln tog några steg mot mig, men kastade sig plötsligt bakåt och flög i full galopp mot upphoppet. Han sköt över hindret som en kanon och försvann runt hörnet. Jag flög genast upp på fötter, men Dopey kom tillbaka samma väg efter bara sekunder och tog det höga hindret som ett nerhopp.

"Där skrämde du mig faktiskt", skällde jag halvhjärtat på honom. Det var svårt att motstå den där bedårande gulliga blicken i hans bruna ögon. "Du kan ju inte springa iväg helt själv med tränset på."

Med hjälp av en stor sten kom jag upp på hans runda rygg igen och efter att ha hoppat upphoppet (utan avfallning denna gång) travade vi hemåt.

"Så du hårdtränar redan?"

Jag vände mig hastigt om och fick syn på Yassie, som stod på marken intill sitt vita sto.

"Hej! Nja, hårdträning… Jag hade mest lust att släppa loss."

"Du är bra modig du", suckade Yassie och svingade sig upp på Darlings rygg. "Vet du att jag ska köpa en ny häst?"

"Nej, det hade jag ingen aning om." Det förvånade mig – jag hade fått intrycket av att Darling var Yassies allt. "Varför då?"

Vi började skritta, på vägen ner mot vattnet. Det var en trevligare väg än den smala och livsfarliga Djävulsklyftan.

"Du har väl sett mig rida henne förr va? Jag rider som en kratta, det är bara att erkänna. Jag ska köpa en bra nybörjarhäst och börja om på nytt. Mina händer är för hårda, jag sitter alldeles för framåtlutad och mina tår pekar i backen."

Jag sneglade mot henne. Just nu, med hennes dystra tonfall, kunde hon lika gärna ha varit en elitryttare som var ute på en skrittur. Hennes sits var helt korrekt.

"Jag tror att du tänker för mycket", hörde jag mig själv säga, utan eftertanke. Jösses, vad höll jag på med?

"Vad menar du?" Hon vände sig mot mig, fortfarande med den där fina sitsen.

"Just nu rider du som värsta proffset", sade jag, men hann inte med mer – min mobil ringde. "Ely", sade jag då jag svarade.

"Hej gumman, vad roligt att höra din röst igen!" Mamma. Herregud.

"Åh... Hej, mamma."

Yassie kastade en blick mot mig, lite nyfiken. Jag visste att det var ett populärt samtalsämne varför jag bodde hos Herman istället för hos mina föräldrar.

"Vad gör du, Elyonore?" Varför skulle jag av alla människor ha ett så hemskt namn?

"Jag är ute och rider. Mamma, kan jag ringa dig igen? Jag är hemma om ungefär en timme." En halvtimme, men mamma behövde inte veta alla detaljer om mitt stallarbete.

"Kan du inte prata nu?"

"Jag har en kompis med, och Dopey kan bli lite hoppig ibland. Jag skulle helst kunna använda båda händerna om han flippar ur för något."

"Jaha... Då så. Vi hörs, Elyonore!"

"Hej då, mamma." Jag lade på och tryckte ner mobilen i min ficka.

"Du, varför bor du egentligen hos Herman? Är ni släkt eller något sånt?"

"Han är min farbror. Mamma och pappa reser mycket i sitt arbete, och de gillade inte att jag var ensam så mycket. Så jag fick flytta hit istället, och det är det bästa som hade kunnat hända."

"Saknar du inte dina föräldrar?" frågade Yassie.

"Nej, inte alls", svarade jag, helt ärligt. "Jag är så van att klara mig själv att jag inte ens tänker på dem längre. Jag kommer säkert börja tänka på allt sånt igen då jag träffar dem, men som det är nu kan jag inte vara gladare."

"Kan tänka mig att det är roligare att rida hela dagarna än att sitta fast i stan. Jag är inte mycket för shopping och sånt där", sade Yassie och ruskade långsamt om i Darlings man.

"Inte jag heller", suckade jag. "Det var så tråkigt på fastlandet! Det enda jag hade var skolan och agilitykurserna."

"Agility? Har du hund?"

"Nej", fnissade jag, "det var _shettisagility_. Det enda stallet i stan var ett litet ställe med bara shettisar plus en tvåårig arab som skulle bli avelssto, så hon skulle inte ens bli inriden. Jag brukade träna med en liten svart sak som hette Circus **(26)**. Han var jättesöt. Jag saknar honom, men tänk hur jag har det nu! Två egna hästar och jag får rida Dopey när jag vill!" Jag böjde mig fram över min skimmels hals och slog armarna om den. Han brydde sig inte det minsta och fortsatte skritta.

Jag fick veta lite mer om Yassie också. Hon hade inte ridit så mycket längre än mig, men hon hade inte fått några ridlektioner. Hon hade blivit tillfrågad att bli Ryttare då en plats blev ledig och hennes föräldrar köpte Darling av Charlotte. Hon var alltså helt självlärd, förutom några lektioner hos Antlerson då hon till sist insett vad som orsakade Darlings krumbukter i terrängen och på hoppbanan.

"Jag hade tänkt fråga Linda om hon kan hjälpa mig lite, innan jag får min nya häst", sade hon. "Jag vill lära mig så mycket som möjligt så att jag inte gör samma misstag igen."

"Du kunde ju inte ha vetat hur hästar beter sig om du aldrig lärt dig", protesterade jag. "Jag tycker inte att du har gjort något fel. Det var fel av Charlotte att sälja en häst som Darling till dig eftersom hon visste att du aldrig ridit förr."

Yassie verkade aldrig ha tänkt samma sak som jag. Hon tittade förvånat på mig innan hon mulnade.

"Varför har jag aldrig tänkt på det?" Som sagt var. "Jag kanske borde konfrontera Charlotte lite grann… Det kunde ha varit farligt om jag pressat Darling för hårt. Hon kanske hade börjat bralla ute, och om jag trillade av mitt ute i bushen…" Hon rös till.

Vi sa inte så mycket mer på vägen till Jorvik. Då vi kom fram sade vi "Hej då" och medan Yassie och hennes skimmel försvann ned för backen till Lindas lilla ö gled jag av Dopey och ledde honom till hans box.

"Trevlig ridtur?" frågade Herman, som satt på en pall i ett hörn av stallet och putsade upp några gamla körträns.

"Jag åkte av en gång, men det var kul", sade jag och drog tränset över öronen på vallacken. Han hade blivit på sitt smådåliga humör igen och kickade med en bakhov i väggen då jag stängt boxdörren.

"Har du tänkt på vem du ska ha i Claymore?"

Typiskt Herman.

"Ja. Med Flame går det fortast, men hon är inte pålitlig. Dopey vet jag kommer runt utan problem nu då han sköter sig, men jag vågar inte pressa honom att galoppera så fort så att vi klarar tidsgränsen. Butterfly… Det går fort, han hoppar allt, men jag känner mig väldigt osäker ändå. Butterfly verkar vara det självklara valet då, men jag tycker inte att det känns helt rätt av någon anledning."

"Rid allihop en gång om dan under korta pass innan tävlingen. Det är du som ska rida, och du måste själv veta vilken häst som går bäst." Herman gnolade lågt för sig själv då han återgick till att dra upp de hårda spännena på tränsen, som med säkerhet legat på stallets vind i åtminstone tio år.

Vilken som gick bäst? Ingen av dem kunde fungera bättre än vad de gjorde nu. Men vem skulle jag våga rida i Claymore?


	40. Katla

Veckan flöt på utan större händelser. Jo, Henny dök upp och följde med mig till Alex terrängbana med Flame samma tisdag. Det var ett litet äventyr i sig, eftersom Flame var brunstig och tyckte att Stupefy var det värsta hon sett. Vi fick rida tjugo meter ifrån varandra för att ens kunna komma fram till banan, där Henny band upp Stupefy och gav mig lite tips för att jag skulle kunna förbättra min sits. Flame älskade de nya hindrena och flög över allt utan minsta protest. Då vi kommit runt hela banan för andra gången vågade jag mig på att släppa tygeln med ena handen för att klappa henne på halsen, och då fick hon spel och jag åkte över diket i värsta kanonkule-anda.

"Det var inte en så dum idé med den här", hojtade jag till Henny (som såg helt livrädd ut då hon sprang fram till mig för att se efter om jag hade brutit något) och pekade på min nyinköpta säkerhetsväst, som jag numera alltid har då jag rider Flame. Även då man rider dressyr kan hon hitta på något och helt plötsligt flyga över staketet då man själv är koncentrerad på att fortsätta trava på spåret i någorlunda lugn takt.

Dopey fungerade i allt jag provade på. Longeringen var inte längre en dragkamp, utan han började söka formen (detta förstod jag dock endast då Herman stod bredvid och berättade om vad som gjordes rätt och vad som gjordes fel). Lisa hade börjat tömköra honom lite försiktigt, och han tyckte att det var jättekul. Han hade fått prova på att löshoppa också, och han flög över 1.40. Farten gick då inte att rå på, det gick extremt långsamt och han stressade upp sig alltför mycket då jag försökte få honom att ta i mer med bakbenen. Han kunde vara ett val i terräng, men han var för långsam.

Butterfly skötte sig som en ängel och gjorde allt jag ville utan att protestera, med ljuvligt positiv attityd och han började gnägga varje gång jag kom in i stallet. Han hade lagom mycket schvung i sig, hoppade som en gud och vägrade aldrig på ett hinder, men det kändes inte "rätt". Han var den underbaraste häst jag ridit, utan tvekan, men jag gillade inte tanken på att rida honom i Claymore. Varför? Jag vet inte. Det var bara en sådan där äcklig, gnagande magkänsla som fick mig att välja bort honom då jag började tänka på tävlingen.

En tjej från Vinterzonen kom en dag för att provhoppa Flame. Hon hade hört om mitt ouppfostrade sto och ville prova sina metoder. Linda gick i god för henne och lovade att hon var en duktig ryttare, och först då ringde jag motvilligt upp henne och sa att hon var välkommen.

Jag fick en chock då hon kom. Hon var så _vit_! Ljus hy, kritvitt hår (naturligt, påstod Alex) och kritvita kläder, allt från polotröjan till de höga stövlarna. Hon var absolut inte klädd för en ridtur, men hon bara log och sa att hon ville iaktta första dagen. Hon hette Katja och jag förstod efter ett tag att det här var den mest berömda av Vinterryttarna – den duktigaste hoppryttarinnan på många år. Dessutom red hon till riktiga problemhästar; Varför hade jag aldrig hört talas om detta underverk?

"Jag tar det lite lugnt nu", berättade hon då jag frågade ut henne om hur det var. "Min bästa häst är halt, och just nu jobbar jag bara med hans halvbror Hirari. Jag måste säga att den hästen verkligen har knäckt mig helt. Han gör allt annat än det jag vill, men han är så snäll. Han påminner lite om en stor Golden Retriever, fast silverfärgad. Han är bara sex år och hoppar bättre än någon häst jag någonsin sett, men han vill inte låta någon sitta kvar. Jag har provat allt utom ormtjusning." Hon låtsades spela på en osynlig flöjt.

"Och då ska din stolthet återuppbyggas om du kan rida min pålle?" gissade jag. "Håll hårt i hatten kan jag säga – hon gillar fart."

Katja skrattade; ett klingade skratt. Den här tjejen kunde inte vara verklig.

"Ja, du är på rätt spår", fnissade hon. "Och tack för tipset, jag har hört att hon är en riktig drake, om du ursäktar."

"Jag kan nog inte beskriva henne på något annat sätt, men hon är _min_ drake", suckade jag. "Vill du se henne bli riden?"

"Gärna."


	41. Metodutbyte

Katja verkade lite förvånad över mitt slappa sätt att rida Flame på, men hon erkände att det troligen inte skulle gå så bra med andra metoder.

"Man skulle kunna prova lite klassiska metoder som western och akademisk, men det tar tid att skola om henne", sade Katja då jag gjort halt framför henne efter en halvtimmes ritt. Flame ville inte stå still utan kunde knappt vänta på att sträcka ut i galopp. Hon slog irriterat med huvudet (högt – jag är verkligen glad över martingalen vid sådana tillfällen!) och steppade på stället i sin tysta iver. "Hur gör du för att hålla henne i galoppen?"

"Jag håller inte mer än vad det krävs för att svänga då hon slutar lyssna på vikten", svarade jag. "Då hon har fått bralla runt ett tag tänker hon mer på arbetet efteråt. Hon har bra kondition, så det brukar inte vara några problem med den metoden om hon vägrar stanna efter ett tag. I början var det fullkomligt kaos, då kunde hon nästan springa tills hon stupade."

Katja tappade hakan.

"Är det sant? Det hade jag aldrig tänkt på, ärligt talat. Jaja, så länge det fungerar utan att ni slår ihjäl er antar jag att det är en rätt så bra metod. Hur länge kan hon löpa?"

"Det värsta var runt två kilometer i varje galopp", suckade jag. "Men man kan ju ha i åtanke att det var andra gången jag provade det här sättet. Hon gjorde allt för att slippa undan i början, men nu har vi vår deal. Jag låter henne springa länga för full rulle, hon sköter sig på dressyrbanan och vi avslutar med att hoppa över staketet eller något annat högt innan jag sitter av och skrittar av henne. Hon stortrivs, men jag åker ofta av ändå. Oftast är det för att det går för fort eller så tappar jag balansen." Jag grimaserade. "Eller så får hon spel av ett skottkärra eller något liknande."

Katja skrattade högt, och Flame hoppade bakåt av det ljusa, plötsliga ljudet.

"Förlåt, jag tänkte inte på att hon var så känslig", sade Katja hastigt. "Det lät bara så tokigt. Din metod är ju helt otrolig! Hur kom du på det?"

"Jag vet inte riktigt", erkände jag sanningsenligt. "Jag ville prova på att hoppa henne ute i terrängen i alla fall… Visst ja, jag lät henne rusa på efter ett hinder och vi fortsatte i värsta vansinnesgaloppen i ett bra tag innan jag försökte sakta av. Hon hoppade runt lite, men sedan skötte hon sig fint. Hur hon beter sig i stallet har jag ingen bot på däremot."

"_Det_ kanske jag kan hjälpa till med." Katja sken upp. "Jag kan knappt vänta på att testa själv. Den enda riktiga utmaningen jag har haft på evigheter är Hiri, men honom rår jag inte ens på."

"Hur gör han då?" frågade jag och började skritta på en liten volt för att hålla Flame lite sysselsatt. Hon tuggade otåligt på bettet och slog irriterat upp huvudet då jag försökte förhålla henne lite.

"Han är ungefär som din bruna häst då man är på marken. Han vill vara med och vill alltid veta exakt vad man pysslar med – det enda jag någonsin sett honom skygga undan för är min klippningsmaskin." Hon skrattade igen. "Jag leder honom lös för att bygga upp ett litet förtroende, och det fungerar bra. Jag kan sadla och tränsa utan minsta protest. Jag sitter upp, klappar honom överallt, och han står som en staty, men helt avslappnad. Så tar jag försiktigt tyglarna och får plötsligt inställningen att 'idag ska det gå! Han gör ingenting och är en riktig ängel, jag lyckades!' Så ska jag sätta igång honom med sätet – väldigt försiktigt, jag har mycket erfarenhet av honom nu – och helt plötsligt ligger jag på marken, och han står en meter ifrån mig, låter sig fångas in utan problem, och så fortsätter cirkusen varje gång. Jessica är den som har pysslat med honom nästan lika mycket som jag, och hon har provat själv, med samma resultat. En av oss står på marken och håller i tygeln, men så skjuter han iväg, och försök hänga kvar!" Katja ruskade på sitt vita huvud och hennes långa, tunna hår flög åt alla håll. "Jag hade aldrig såna problem med Winner. Lite grinig kanske, men han gör allt man ber honom om då man väl är uppe."

Jag tänkte på vad hon nyss sagt. Hon hade rätt, det verkade vara lite hopplöst fall.

"Har ni provat att ha honom i longerlina då den ene sitter upp för att hålla honom och liksom se hur han gör?"

"Ehum… Nope. Jag har aldrig tänkt på det förut, faktiskt."

"Och gör du alltid samma sak då du sitter upp?"

"Alltid exakt samma sak. Många hästar trivs bäst med fasta rutiner, så jag gör minsta lilla detalj i samma ordning varje gång."

Det förvånade mig inte. Katja verkade inte vara den impulsiva typen.

"Har du lyckats någon gång? Bara skritta några steg eller något sånt?"

"Första två-tre gångerna. Det var efter det han satte igång."

Jag tänkte lite.

"Vet du vad jag gjorde med Dopey då jag fick börja träna honom?"

Katja såg ut som ett levande frågetecken. Hon rynkade pannan och lutade sig mot staketet.

"Jag begriper inte ett dugg."

"Dopey gillar inte rutiner, det är därför han är en så bra Höstponny", sade jag. "Vi kommer till nya ställen hela tiden, tränar för medaljer, rider iväg på olika uppdrag, han träffar nya hästar…"

"Du försöker säga att min häst är less på arbetet?" Katjas ansikte slätades ut i ren förvåning. "Herregud… Han väver, krubbiter, sväljer luft, hoppar ut ur hagen…"

"Han vill ha lite omväxling", sade jag, nu alltmer säker på min sak. De där ovanorna Katjas häst hade var alla tecken på att han var uttråkad.

"Hur dum får man bli? Det var ju helt självklart!" Katja vände sig mot mig. "Gör du något alls på bestämda tider?"

"Jag fodrar fyra gånger om dagen, på sekunden", flinade jag. "Du skulle se Dopey då han vet att det snart är matdags – han blir som ett litet lamm och gör allt för att göra mig glad så att han ska få mat lite tidigare. En morot eller ett äpple i havren kanske, men inget mer än det. Mat ska vara punktligt, annars blir man hungrig så fort igen."

"Du är helt otroligt, Ely", suckade Katja. "Hermit hade verkligen rätt; det kan vara riktigt bra att få någon utomståendes synvinkel på saker och ting ibland."

"Absolut", skrattade jag. "Vet du, om du vill kan du ruscha till stallet och sadla Dopey för en galopp ute i solskenet. Flame kan vänta i tio minuter till på sin galopp."

Katja sken upp än mer om möjligt.

"Vad kul! Det är den där söta grå, va? Snart tillbaka!"

Jag skrattade då Katja sprang till stallet. Det var verkligen kul att kunna hjälpa till.

Flame kastade irriterat med huvudet. Långsamt satte jag mig tillbaka, för att hon inte skulle tänka så mycket på vad jag höll på med, och gav henne galoppskänkel. Hon fortsatte skritta, lite förvirrad. Jag smackade två gånger, kommandot jag alltid använde då jag longerade då det var dags för galopp, och då förstod hon. Men till min stora glädje sköt hon inte iväg. Hon fattade den där himmelskt fina galoppen, sträckte ut i ett eller två språng, sköt rygg av ren glädje och fortsatte sedan i ett perfekt tempo, som man bara kan drömma om då man ridit Flame förr. Jag började förstå min fina häst.

En hink vältes omkull utanför ridbanan av en av katterna. Flame stegrade sig, och, som vanligt, gled jag bakåt. Jag landade inte särskilt hårt, och var genast på fötter. Flame hade vänt sig om och stod och blängde på mig några meter bort, blickstilla.

"Nu du", sade jag bestämt. "Nu då jag vet att du _kan_ uppföra dig kommer du inte undan. Då Claymore-grejen äntligen är överstökad ska jag tamejtusan ställa upp i en dressyrtävling med dig. Det här är en träningssak."

Flame pressade bak öronen och vred på huvudet då Katja kom ut ur stallet, med sin svarta hjälm och lika svarta stövlar i stor kontrast till allt vitt och med Dopey på sin högra sida. Sedan vände hon sig mot mig igen, rätade upp huvudet i en mallig pose och liksom hoppade jämfota iväg.

"Är det en kanin eller en häst jag har köpt?" muttrade jag irriterat då jag gick efter för att fånga in den bruna, ilskna hästen som började få mitt hjärta att smälta.


	42. Tävlingsnerver

"Det här är det värsta som hänt mig", mumlade jag.

"Du är inte klok, vi rockar fett!"

"Och du är läskig då du pratar så där." Jag blängde på Alex, som satt i skräddarställning på golvet med Tin-Cans sadel i knäet och en hink med tvålvatten bredvid sig. Hon putsade på sadeln med en tvålindränkt svamp som var så smutsig i sig att den inte gjorde någon större nytta på den leriga sadeln.

Vi var framme vid tävlingsplatsen. Vi kom fram kvällen före och jag hade börjat hyperventilerna. Det var min första tävling, och jag antog att det bara hörde till att vara nervös. Men trots det kändes det hemskt. Mina ben var som spaghetti och jag började få ont i magen. Det blev inte så mycket bättre av att Lisa, Linda och Alex alla tre trippade runt och var på strålande humör.

Jag hörde Starshines numera välbekanta, mörka gnäggning utanför transporten och jag antog att han försökte elda upp Butterfly till den grad att han ville leka. Det skulle inte bli lätt – Butterfly kunde tappa humöret och bita tillbaka i hagen, men det gjorde han bara med Dopey. De var bästa vänner och jag visste att de var lite deprimerade över att vara ifrån varandra.

Jo, mitt slutgiltiga val hade blivit Butterfly. Flame var för pigg och Dopey var för lat. Butterfly var mittemellan. Och han hade blivit min favorit, även om jag inte ville erkänna det. Doops hade ju varit nummer ett, och då jag fick de båda andra försökte jag att inte ha favoriter. Det var lättare så. Det gick ju bara inte som planerat.

Jag hade ridit längs med banan samma morgon, (själva banan var avspärrad) och den skulle inte bli rolig. Det regnade oavbrutet, sikten var hemsk och berget var glashalt. Jag hade fått hjälp av Lisa att brodda Butterfly, men jag var ändå orolig.

Så nu oroade jag mig inte bara för tävlingen, utan för att jag skulle rida in i ett träd eller halka ner för det branta, hala berget och bryta alla ben i kroppen. Inget stort alltså.

Försökte jag intala mig. Det gick inte så bra.

Jag reste mig upp och sträckte på mig. Jag hade suttit stilla i åtminstone en halvtimme och kände mig plötsligt väldigt hungrig. På vägen ut ur transporten tog jag Butterflys träns i handen.

"Tänker du rida i det här vädret?" frågade Alex misstänksamt från sitt hörn.

"Det regnar alltid i Claymore", sade jag till svar. "Jag kan inte direkt vänta på bättre väder."

"Det finns ett ridhus någon kilometer bortåt", sade Alex och ryckte på axlarna. "Jag blev lite förvånad över att du inte skulle ha en sadel om du skulle träna." Hon började vissla högt och fortsatte med den mödosamma rengöringen.

"Du vet väl att nya svampar kostar två starmynt styck, Alex? Den blir aldrig ren med den där gamla saken." Innan jag hann få ett svar öppnade jag sidodörren och hoppade ner på marken.

Det var lätt att bli deprimerad av den mörka himlen. Jag kunde verkligen inte förstå dem som bodde året om på det här dystra stället. Det enda som växte var hästarnas favoritgräs och lite morötter här och var, inga andra plantor överlevde. Allt ätbart (ur människosynvinkel) fick importeras från Jorvik eller fastlandet. Men jag måste erkänna att det stora slottet som tornade sig upp bortom terrängbanan var mäkta imponerande.

Butterfly hade tröttnat på Starshines vilda lekar för länge sedan och travade glatt fram till mig. Han hade ingen grimma på sig, så jag hoppade (mer klättrade) över staketet och tränsade honom direkt. Starshine såg lite förolämpad ut över att jag blev föredragen över hästsällskapet, men han vände på en femöring och galopperade iväg efter Meteor istället.

Ridhjälm hade alltid varit en självklarhet då jag ridit förr, men Butterfly brukade jag dumt nog rida i min stallkeps. Inte skyddar den skallen, jag vet, men Butterfly skulle aldrig kasta av mig med flit och jag brukar ha lätt att sitta kvar på honom. Så jag vred på kepsen så att skärmen skyddade mina ögon lite från det ihärdiga duggregnet innan jag drog mig upp på den blöta ryggen.

"Hugaligen", rös jag då jag sjönk ner bakom hans manke. Det var så kallt och blött! Jag borde ha dragit på mig ett par kraftiga jeans eller något liknande över mina tunna ridbyxor.

"Ska du rida i det här vädret?" Déjà vu. Lisa hade en säck med pellets i famnen och tittade på oss under det lilla skyddet hennes halvtrasiga paraply gav. Alex, uppfinningsrik som hon är, hade med ett kraftigt skärp gjort en liten anordning som gjorde att paraplyet satt fast på ryggen medan man hade båda händerna fria. Inte för att man blev så mycket torrare än utan.

"Tänk för att jag ska det", hojtade jag tillbaka. "Jag ska kolla upp ridhuset och galoppera av honom lite."

"Lycka till, det är glashalt på vägen", svarade Lisa och skyndade sig in i den varma transporten. Paraplyet fastnade i dörröppningen och jag kunde höra Lisas svordomar och Alex förtjusta skratt då hon hoppade upp från sitt hörn för att ge sin assistans. Jag fnissade för mig själv över mina kompisar då jag skrittade runt i hagen för att värma Butterfly lite.

Tin-Can hade ställt sig en liten bit ifrån oss och granskade oss båda med huvudet på sned. Den hästen kunde verkligen konsten att se bedårande ut. Jag ruskade på huvudet, väl medveten att Tin-Can helst ville åt morotspåsen som låg i min ficka och fattade galopp.

Butterfly var pigg och drog på ordentligt innan jag kunde samla upp honom ordentligt. Då jag kände att det verkligen var jag som bestämde tempot vände jag honom mot staketet, 1.40 cm högt. Min hingst flög över utan att tveka och fortsatte galoppen då jag tryckte på med vänsterskänkeln och ledde ut med motsatt tygel.

"Duktig kille", berömde jag och bröt av till trav.

Jag var verkligen inte bortskämd med Butterflys trav – den var hård och stötig att sitta i. Jag hade ändå ridit mycket barbacka den senaste månaden och började vänja mig vid rörelsen. Dessutom hade jag lättare att kontrollera honom i traven nu då mina händer och skänklar inte flaxade okontrollerat.

Jag såg några tjejer med egna hästar längre fram. De ledde sina hästar, alla hade tunna regntäcken över ryggen för att skydda sadlarna. Eftersom tjejerna var klädda i ridkläder antog jag att de var på väg mot ridhuset, och jag följde efter.


	43. Höjdhopp

Jag hade rätt, de var på väg till ridhuset. Jag hade aldrig ridit i ridhus förut och tyckte att det kändes instängt, men det var stort, ljust, varmt och torrt. Dessutom var hela södra sidan täckt av tjockt glas, så man hade en underbar utsikt över slottet. Det såg rätt nybyggt ut, och visst var det rätt vackert.

Strax innanför dörren fanns en stor lapp med ridhusregler, och den var jag tacksam för. Jag hade aldrig förr hört talas om regeln som gällde högertrafik vid möte och var glad över att jag skulle slippa skämma ut mig. Halt innanför spåret… Jag sökte med blicken över texten efter något annat värt att komma ihåg. Avståndsregeln förvånade mig inte, särskilt inte efter att Flame började sparka som en galning efter Dopey på en uteritt.

"Är du den fjärde ryttaren från Jorvik?" En tjej jag aldrig sett förr dök plötsligt upp. Hon såg ut att vara ett eller två år äldre än mig, med väldigt kort och tunt hår tillbakadraget i en stram hästsvans (om man ens kunde kalla den korta, svarta stumpen "svans"). Hennes ögon var helt gula, och de såg nästan lite övernaturliga ut för hennes fräkniga ansikte.

"Mm", svarade jag. "Jag heter Ely. Vad heter du?"

"Jag heter Milred, men alla säger Milly. Jag rider för Bayridge, ett stall i Vårzonen."

Milred? Varför reagerade jag så på det namnet? Då jag tittade upp på henne igen (hon var nästan en decimeter längre än mig!) insåg jag likheten. Det svarta håret, det fräkniga ansiktet, den smala kroppsbyggnaden och även namnet…

"Har du möjligtvis en syster som heter Gilly?"

Milly blinkade.

"Visst ja, jag glömde att hon tränar i Jorviksområdet numera. Jo, syrran har lätt för att få nya vänner."

"Jag trodde att ni bodde i Cape Point?" sade jag, lite förvirrat.

"Mina föräldrar och Gilly ja. Brorsan, Kevin, bor hos vår mormor för tillfället, men det var bara för att han tröttnade på snön. Jag började resa för fyra år sedan och bor för det mesta i Rockville. Gilly flänger runt på hoppbanorna och slarvhoppar, men jag gillar dressyr mer."

"Men ändå valde du att följa med till Claymore?" Jag var nyfiken, Gilly hade aldrig förr nämnt att hon hade en syster. Kevin, ett år äldre än mig, hade jag träffat förr, men Milly var något nytt.

"Jag blev tillfrågad och blev lite smickrad, måste jag erkänna. Dessutom fick jag låna en jättefin häst, så jag har inget emot att hoppa lite istället. Jag börjar förstå vad Gil ser i flyget."

Milly kändes verkligen äldre än mig, och det kändes konstigt att hon var min nya kompis syster (inte minst för att hon var nästan en halvmeter längre).

"Slår vad om att du aldrig har ridit i ett så här fint ridhus förr", sade Milly då hon började gå mot själva arenans entré, med mig skrittandes efter.

"Jag har aldrig förr varit i ett ens en gång", sade jag och såg mig om. En borkfärgad häst hoppade ett högt hinder upplagt i mitten av banan, och jag kände igen ryttarens röda hår.

"Jag fick nyss syn på en kompis, jag måste se vilket stall hon rider för", sade jag hastigt till Milly och fattade galopp direkt från halt.

"Hej, Henny!"

Henny hade nyss brutit av till skritt och vred förvånat på huvudet då jag ropade efter henne.

"Morsning! Lämnade du katapulten hemma?"

"Tänk för att jag gjorde det", flinade jag och gjorde halt på stället. Butterfly hade verkligen blivit lyhörd. "Hon är lite extra nervig efter att Katja har lekt med henne ett tag, hon undrar säkert om jag ska dra fram en halloweenmask nånstans ifrån och skrämma vettet ur henne då hon minst anar det."

Katja hade velat se om Flame kunde vänja sig vid farliga föremål och kombinerat det med löslongering på den lilla runda bergshällen utanför Hillcrest. Det hade inte gått så bra, eftersom Flame ville hoppa och nästan stupade nedför berget en gång. Dessutom fick hon fullständigt spel då hon såg paraplyet, gummiankan och Gillys kvarglömda havrehink (knallrosa) i mitten av "volten".

"Jag som tyckte att hon var knäpp innan", suckade Henny. "Inte illa menat, Els, men jag kan inte förstå varför du köpte en häst som kastar av dig stup i kvarten."

"Jag klarar henne inte bättre än någon annan, hon gillar bara metoden jag hittade på", sade jag och ryckte på axlarna.

Vi ställde oss i ett hörn för att kunna prata utan att vara i vägen för de andra ryttarna.

"Charlotte blev jätteglad då jag tackade 'ja' till Claymore", sade Henny. "Jag och Stupefy kan i vilket fall försöka representera Valedale på ett bra sätt." Hon sträckte sig fram för att klia sin häst mellan öronen.

"Jag undrar om vi överlever den här persen, men om vi gör det får vi vara stolta", suckade jag. "Jag är så nervös att jag skulle kunna spricka. Den här grabben bryr sig inte ett dugg. Han är glad över att få träffa nytt folk. Ibland är han så social att han skrämmer mig."

"För den delen, har du hoppat några av hinderna här?" Henny sneglade mot ett gigantiskt koppelräcke. "Butterfly skulle nog tycka att det var kul…"

"Vad har du nu fått för dig?" frågade jag misstänksamt.

"Nja, tänkte bara… Den höjden har de på Dietrich. Ska inte du testa?"

Dietrich? Jag som tyst lovat mig själv redan samma morgon att aldrig tävla igen, men… Äh, vad hade jag att förlora?

"Hoppning koppelräck", hojtade jag då jag fattade galopp och vände mot hindret. Övriga ryttare höll sig ur vägen då vi dundrade fram.

Butterfly tvekade lite några meter före avsprånget, jag kände hur han spände sig i vänstersidan som om han skulle dyka åt sidan. Jag drev på lite extra, pickade på med vänsterskänkeln och ramade in honom ordentligt med skänklar och händer. Jag kände hur han bestämde sig, sparkade ifrån, svävningsmomentet (jag sträckte fram händerna så mycket som möjligt för att inte störa hans mun) och den välbekanta dunsen då hans framben slog i marken och jag studsade ner lite för långt fram, rakt på hans stenhårda manke.

"Duktig kille", berömde jag och klappade om honom ordentligt. Han njöt av uppmärksamheten och längde stegen då vi skrittade tillbaka till Henny.

"Vad skrattar du åt?" sade jag då jag såg hennes ansikte. Jag gjorde tvärt halt och stirrade på henne med misstrogen min. Vad var på gång egentligen?

"Vet du om att du nyss hoppade två och tio? Jag visste att han hoppade bra, men jag trodde att han skulle vägra. Herman hade rätt i att…"

"Herman? Henny, vad..?"

Jag fick svar då jag vred på huvudet. Så gott som alla ryttare stirrade på mig, och vid ingången stod Herman och såg självbelåten ut.


	44. Hästviskaren

"Jag ville bara se hur högt han klarar. Ingen skada skedd och det bevisar ändå bara vilken duktig ryttare du är."

"Hoppar de två och tio på Dietrich?"

"Nä, hästar i Butterflys ålder och storlek hoppar en och nittio…"

"Herman!"

Jag skulle starta i distansritten om en timme och hade nyss bytt om, men jag vägrade släppa diskussionen om mitt höjdhopp i ridhuset. Dels tyckte jag att det var pinsamt att jag var det största samtalsämnet på den stora tävlingsplatsen, dels så var jag sur över att Herman redan försökte övertala mig att i framtiden representera Jorvik i Dietrich. Aldrig i livet!

"Jorviks första ryttare till start om fyrtio minuter!" hörde jag en röst utanför transporten.

Av ren automatik reste jag mig upp och grep tag i min regnjacka.

"Lisa startar före dig, du kan ta det lugnt", sade Herman och lutade sig mot väggen.

Jag blängde på honom.

"Jag har faktiskt en häst att ta hand om."

Jag slog upp dörren på vid gavel, hoppade ner på marken och smällde igen dörren igen med onödigt stor kraft.

"Är du fortfarande sur på Herman?" Alex var redan i full gång och skrittade mot mig på Tin-Can.

"Det är jag faktiskt", muttrade jag.

Utan vidare gick jag rakt fram till hagen och kröp emellan de mittersta träribborna. Butterfly dundrade genast fram till mig, ivrig att slippa ifrån Starshine.

"Ge dig, grabben", hojtade jag till blåskimmeln, som nästan verkade höra mig. "Du får leka med de stora pojkarna. Kom nu, trollet", tillade jag och började gå mot grinden med Butterfly tätt efter mig. Jag hade ett litet knep – om jag _låtsades_ att jag knäppte fast ett grimskaft i hans grimma trodde han att jag höll i honom och följde mig vart jag än ville. Så då jag öppnade grinden klev han förbi mig, stannade två meter utanför hagen och gjorde en framdelsvändning tills han stod med huvudet mot mig.

"Du är bra snäll, men det vet du väl redan", log jag och kramade min häst om hans muskulösa hals. "Jag vete farao om vi vinner det här, men vi ska komma runt och göra det bästa vi kan. Eller hur?" Han puffade mig i bröstet med sitt stora huvud.

Lisa kom rusandes, hoppade över staketet och sprang mot Starshine. Jag bara gapade – istället för att skygga till för den hastiga rörelsen, som vilken häst som helst skulle göra av ren instinkt (bytesdjur som de är i det vilda), gnäggade han högt och galopperade mot henne. Han stannade två meter framför henne, stegrade sig och dök sedan med huvudet rakt in i hennes famn.

"Bästa killen va?" hörde jag Lisa säga. "Vad tror du om banan, kommer vi runt?"

Starshine frustade och Lisa fnös till. "Strunta i vad Meteor säger, vad tycker du?" Hon tystnade och strök handen över hingstens breda panna. "Nervös, fegis?" Hon lät plötsligt lite retsam.

"Vad tusan håller hon på med?" muttrade jag för mig själv. Så kom jag på vad jag skulle göra och joggade tillbaka till transporten. Butterfly hängde på och travade med höjt huvud och fjädrande steg. Så fort som jag stannade saktade han av och skrittade runt mig i en stor cirkel.

"Hallå där, hur har du tänkt dig att jag ska få fram din sadel om du omringar mig sådär?" Han stannade och tittade på mig med hela huvudet på sned. Ett vanligt tecken på att han var godissugen.

"Då vi kommer i mål ska du få så många morötter som du kan äta, jag lovar", sade jag och började dra av det skyddande fodralet från hans sadel som låg utanför dörren. Butterfly stod helt stilla då jag sadlade, men slog upp huvudet då jag spände sadelgjorden på tredje hålet. Gentlemannen själv, men sadelgjorden gillade han fortfarande inte.

Jag hämtade hans träns och tränsade snabbt, även det utan protester. Då jag böjde mig ner för att linda hans ben kom Lisa och Starshine gåendes.

"Är du nervös?" frågade Lisa.

Jag tänkte lite. "Inte ett dugg. Jag har tänkt på så mycket annat den senaste halvtimmen att jag inte har hunnit fundera."

"Det är nästan bäst så", suckade Lisa. "Jag måste få i ordning lillkillen här. Se upp för bergshällorna, det är svinhalt."


	45. Tävlingsdags

Lisa kom runt banan, men det nätt och jämnt. Starshine var i grund och botten en galopphäst, och han hade haft svårt att klättra på det hala berget.

"Följ stigen vad du än gör", varnade Lisa mig, helt indränkt i lera. Herman och Jordan (förste stallchef på Jorvik) hade tagit hand om Starshine och försökte få bort den värsta leran. "Det är halt och lerigt, så skritta i de brantaste backarna. Du har fem minuter på dig, du borde ta dig runt på fyra om du satsar säkert."

"Okej", svalde jag samtidigt som jag ropades upp i högtalarna.

Butterfly verkade förstå att det här inte var något vanligt träningslöp, kanske för att det var hästar överallt. Då jag kom ner till startområdet dundrade en stilig häst (som jag gissade var skimmel – leran gjorde att färgen var ganska omöjlig att se) in i mål med Katja på ryggen. Hon rätade på sig och höll in hästen medan hon släppte stigbyglarna och pustade ut. Hennes vita hår hade fått en färg som liknade min egen av stänket från den leriga banan.

"Lycka till, det är en svår bana", sade hon till mig och klappade sin häst.

"Tack", mumlade jag och skrittade på en cirkel bakom startboxen.

Milly red före mig upptäckte jag, på en fuxfärgad häst som inte riktigt såg ut att trivas. Den slog med huvudet och steppade åt sidan tills den tryckte in Millys ena ben i väggen. Milly försökte flytta på fuxen och slog till sist till den med spöet för att den skulle röra sig.

"Varsågod och rid", hojtade en funktionär och Milly sköt iväg som en kanon med sin fux. "Nästa tävlande till start, Elyonore på Butterfly!"

Jag märkte att mina händer darrade då jag skrittade in i startboxen och gjorde halt. Jag höll dem lutade på Butterflys manke och tog ett mantag för att få dem stadigare. Funktionären tittade på sin klocka och räknade sekunder.

"Varsågod och rid!"

Butterfly visste exakt vad det betydde och kastade sig framåt. Jag kom efter lite i språnget men kom snart in i rytmen igen.

Regnet gjorde sikten hemsk och jag fick kisa för att se vart jag skulle. Jag följde Lisas råd och tog mig upp på stigen och galopperade på i ett friskt tempo. Vi var påväg upp i bergen, och det sluttade brant uppåt. Men väl uppe på toppen körde jag förskräckt ner hälarna och ryckte bak tyglarna – det stupade rakt ner. Butterfly stegrade sig men lugnade sig sedan snabbt och under tiden lyckades jag få syn på stigen, som hade vridit sig lite och visade en trygg väg ner från klippan. Vi skrittade ner, i ett bra arbetstempo, och då var nere på fastare mark drev jag på till trav.

Leran skvätte åt alla håll och trots att Butterfly hade broddar i skorna gled vi rejält. Så var vi äntligen nere från berget och vi sköt fram i full galopp, hoppade över buskar och stockar och andra saker som kom i vår väg. Vi kom i mål utan större svårigheter, men vi andades båda tungt.

"Duktig flicka", vrålade Herman då vi flög över mållinjen. "Vilken tid!"

"Vad fick vi?" frågade jag osäkert då jag lyckades få stopp på Butterfly, som hetsat upp sig och ville fortsätta springa.

"2.58! Jösses, så bra tid har jag aldrig sett!"

Vi måste alltså ha galopperat fortare än jag trott. Jag gled ner från Butterflys rygg och började leda honom mot vår transport.

"För tillfället leder Elyonore och Butterfly från Jorvikstallet med Janice från Beauvista med Miss Independent strax efter." Speakerns röst överröstade alla ljud, och jag tappade hakan. Ledde vi verkligen?

"Bra jobbat, tjejen", sade Jordan och nästan slet tyglarna ur mitt grepp. "Spring iväg till transporten och drick något."

Jag gjorde som hon sa och fick ett varmt mottagande av Lisa och Jessica. Jessica såg för ovanlighetens skull väldigt glad ut, kanske för att hon hade kommit runt banan på en betydligt bättre tid än Lisa.

"Efter min ritt ligger Firgrove fyra", berättade hon ivrigt för mig. "Om jag har tur kommer ingen om oss och då ligger vi riktigt bra till inför terrängen."

"Grattis", sade jag och började klunka i mig vatten i rejäla mängder.

"Drick inte för mycket på en gång nu då du har jobbat så hårt", varnade Lisa.

"Det gör jag väl inte." Jag sänkte vattenflaskan. "Vet ni hur det gick för Milly från Bayridge?"

"Hon har inte kommit i mål än", sade Jessica. "Vänta nu lite, är inte det Gillys syrra? Hon skulle ju starta innan dig!"

"Det gjorde hon, men jag såg henne inte på vägen." Det kändes som om en sten sjönk i min mage. Om Milly inte kommit fram, vart var hon då? Jag kom ihåg att hennes häst verkat lite bråkig.

"Hon hade faktiskt lite svårt med den där Dissy", sade Lisa långsamt. "Jag har hört att hon är lite av en problemhäst."

"Men hon går bra som sjutton då ryttaren jobbar henne rätt", påpekade Jessica. "Vi ska ju inte starta igen förrns i morgon, ska vi inte se om hon har kommit i mål?"

"Bra idé", sade jag ivrigt. Bara tanken på att något skulle ha hänt Gillys snälla syster gav mig rysningar. Jag hade pratat mer med henne efter höjdhoppet i ridhuset och började verkligen inse hur lika systrarna var.


	46. Skallgång

Vi satte upp på våra nu rena hästar, jag på Starshine, Lisa på Butterfly (Lisa hade länge velat prova honom, så varför inte?) och Jessie på sin fux Dessie (Mm, visst passar deras smeknamn?), eller Miss Decibel som hon egentligen hette. Hon var lika kolugn som hon varit på hemmaplan i Firgrove och gav verkligen intryck av att vara en riktig klippa.

Vi red barbacka eftersom vårt ärende var lite för viktigt att vänta inför, så vi satte av i rask skritt så fort som vi tränsat och suttit upp.

"Om vi fortsätter här nu måste vi korsa banan", sade Jessica och bet sig i läppen.

"Inte om vi hoppar", sade Lisa och sneglade mot det höga staketet några meter bort.

"Hur högt hoppar den här?" frågade jag och släppte en tygel för att peka på Starshine under mig.

"Lätt två och trettio. Tar du hindret först?" Lisa ryggade några steg för att göra vägen fri mot staketet.

"Är ni galna?" Jessica skrittade tillbaka mot oss med ett misstroget ansiktsuttryck.

"Det frågar du den som köpte Flame?"

"Lägg ner nu, vi måste vara lite seriösa här", hojtade jag, även om också jag hade svårt att hålla mig för skratt.

Starshine verkade veta precis vad han skulle göra, för i exakt samma sekund som jag hade tagit ett mantag med ena handen satte han av i sin kraftiga, vägvinnande galopp och flög över staketet. Jag rätade på mig, och det var väldigt bra eftersom han satte sig på hasorna bara något språng efter hindret och tvärnitade. Jag gled framåt och nedåt, men med hjälp av mitt mantag lyckades jag släpa mig upp igen.

"Duktigt, Ely", ropade Lisa. "Ur vägen, här kommer fjärilen!"

Jag drev hastigt på Starshine och vi kom precis ur spår då Lisa och Butterfly kom susandes bakom oss.

"Vilket härligt språng han har", pustade Lisa och klappade min häst medan hon flyttade sig för Jessica, som hade lite svårt att få stopp på Dessie, som för en gångs skull eldat upp sig rejält.

"Han är bäst", sade jag och granskade min fina hingst.

"Kom igen!" hojtade Jessie och började trava lite längre bort.

Vi travade en liten bit, bredvid distansbanan (ryttarna som galopperade förbi stirrade förvånade på oss) och höll hela tiden utkik. Egentligen visste vi inte riktigt vad vi letade efter, men det var oroväckande att Milly inte kommit tillbaka inom tidsgränsen. Vi visste däremot att mannen som ägde Bayridge själv gett sig ut för att leta, så vi var inte ensamma. Vi var också ganska säkra på att några tävlingsansvariga var ute i skogen, men…

"Där är de!" sade Lisa plötsligt och pekade.

Det var en lugn syn, Milly stod böjd och kände på fuxens ben. Hästen hoppade genast iväg då vi kom närmre, och Millys ansikte sprack upp i ett lättat leende då hon fick syn på oss.

"Hej! Vet ni, Dissy skenade runt lite och jag tror att hon blev halt. Jag klarade inte riktigt av henne på den här banan."

"Flera är ute och letar efter er", sade Jessie och gled ner på marken. "Vilken tur att du mår bra i vilket fall! Vi trodde nästan att ni trillat nedför en klippa eller något sånt."

Milly rös till.

"Ja, det var väl tur. Men jag vet inte om jag vågar flytta Dissy, hon är så vild och kanske river upp något…" Hon såg väldigt bekymrad ut, och jag kom osökt att tänka på hennes syster som själv hade fått sluta rida sin älsklingshäst efter skadan.

Vi ledde alla hästar tillbaka, och Decibels lugna närvaro gjorde underverk med den nerviga Dissy. Vi var inne på tävlingsområdet inom en kvart och Milly tackade för hjälp och sällskap innan hon försvann mot Bayridges lilla läger.

"Mildred på Disconnect Me från Bayridge avbryter ritten på grund av hälta och blir frånvarande från morgondagens terrängritt", hördes speakerns röst genom högtalarna.

"Det var synd för Milly och Bayridge, men nu har vi alla en större chans att vinna då deras bästa ryttare inte är med längre", sade Jessie och drog handen genom Dessies tunna pannlugg.

"Verkligen", instämde Lisa. "Terrängen har så många roliga hinder i år! Jag kan knappt vänta till imorgon."

Jag och Lisa bytte hästar igen och släppte ut dem i hagen medan Jessica fortsatte mot Firgroves transport. Ungefär samtidigt som vi hängde tillbaka tränsen i transporten kom Linda och Meteor tillbaka, båda helt brunfärgade.

"Har ni märkt något av lerbadet mitt i banan?" skojade hon. "Alex ser ut som en dränkt katt."

"Gick det bra för er?" frågade jag.

"Vi ligger tvåa just nu, mest pågrund av din fantastiska ritt, det gick för långsamt för mig", sade Linda, satte sig i damsadel och hoppade ner på marken. "Tjejerna från Pine Hill är verkligen duktiga, och vi har fortfarande Beauvista precis bakom oss."

Alex och Herman kom strax efteråt, med Jordan i hälarna och en lerig Tin-Can allra sist.

"Ställ in honom i transporten så att han får torka lite, den där leran går inte att duscha bort", sade Jordan och sjönk ner på en uppochnedvänd hink. "Jösses, vilken bana! Jag är förvånad att så många kom runt i år."

"Jordan", sade Herman varnande, men min klocka hade redan ringt.

"Vaddå, så man brukar inte ens komma runt den här saken? Herman, varför ska jag alltid vara med i saker man riskerar livet på?"


	47. Lyckad ritt

Samma kväll hade jag gått runt terrängbanan (alltså halkat hela vägen och klättrat över alla hinder), och jag började känna mig lugn. Förutom att ett hinder var i ett hemskt läge var banan inte så mycket värre än den i Firgrove, och den klarade jag utan problem. Så nästa morgon var jag på ett strålande humör och inte ens Jordan, som utan att tänka babblade på om alla olyckor som skett tidigare år på banan, kunde få mig på dåligt humör.

"Det _där_ var kul", flinade Lisa då hon och Starshine kom i mål, båda lika leriga som föregående dag. "Men se upp för hindret i uppförsbacke i berget, det är ett hemskt läge. Och höbalarna kan göra honom lite fundersam, han är ju inte direkt van att hoppa över mat."

"Jag tror att lusten att hoppa dränker hungern just nu", sade jag och tittade på då Butterfly ivrigt slog med framhoven i leran. Han tyckte att det var väldigt kul med all lera som stänkte upp, och enligt honom var det nästan roligare än att bada i havet hemma. Nästan.

"Varsågod och rid!"

Jag satt upp då jag hörde att ryttaren innan mig fick startsignal. Butterfly var redan uppvärmd och vi hade hoppat fram, så vi var helt klara.

"Varsågod och rid!"

Vi sköt framåt mot det första hindret, som var bara några meter längre fram, och Butterfly hoppade högt över. Jag hann knappt svänga; han hade verkligen fått upp ångan.

"Ge dig nu", bannade jag och satt tillbaka i sadeln. Han höjde ryggen och jobbade mer med bakbenen, sänkte farten lite i samma veva.

Jag tänkte knappt på vad jag gjorde, jag bara svängde, drev, höll in, ställde mig upp… Då vi galopperade mot sista hindret undrade jag om det var en dröm. Det hade nästan gått för bra. Men Butterfly hoppade över staketet markerat som hinder, vi fortsatte mot den ihåliga väggen (jag undrar hur annars man skulle kunna beskriva den) och sköt igenom.

Jag började inte hålla in honom förrän vi korsat mållinjen, och pigg som han var hoppade han staketet fem meter längre fram innan jag kunde lugna honom.

"Det är ju inte klokt!" Då jag vände mig om såg jag Lisa klättra över staketet efter mig. "Vi leder, Ely! Du red nästan en minut snabbare än mig! Om de andra två kommer runt felfritt vinner vi! Vi kommer trea som sämst nu, fattar du?"

"Var det så bra?" sade jag förvånat, helt oemottaglig för faktumet att ritten varit så lyckad. Så lossnade det och jag lade mig över Butterflys hals och kramade honom hårt. "Hörde du, grabben? Jag har ju alltid sagt att du är bäst!"

Butterfly frustade och slog med huvudet så att jag nästan gled av.

"Var är Herman?" frågade jag då jag kom på att jag inte sett min farbror sen en timme innan start.

"Han gick ut på en liten promenad", sade Lisa, och ett stort flin spred sig över hennes ansikte. "Han gråter faktiskt. Han är jättestolt över dig."

"Herman? Jösses, jag kanske borde prata lite med honom." Jag släppte stigbyglarna och kastade högerbenet över Butterflys rygg.

"Låt honom ta sin tid. Vänta bara då han kommer tillbaka och får veta hur bra placerade vi ligger!"

"Han kommer få dåndimpen", suckade jag och drog tyglarna över min hingsts hals. "Jag som påstod att jag aldrig skulle klara av att tävla, och så går det så här? Jag hade aldrig trott att jag skulle komma i ledningen."


	48. Bara en vägran

Linda och Alex var också i mål, och vi stod alla fyra vid den stora digitala resultattavlan. Vi hade alla ridit felfritt och på utmärkta tider, men just nu hade Beauvista gått om oss. De hade två ryttare kvar, och om de gjorde minsta lilla fel eller förlängde tiderna med åtminstone två sekunder skulle vi vinna.

"Hej." Anne, av alla människor, dök upp.

"Annie!" tjöt Alex och gav henne en desperat kram. "Har du sett? Vi ligger tvåa!"

"Jag vet, ni är jätteduktiga! Vilken tur att jag ställde in dressyrträningen idag, och ändå hann jag inte fram för att heja på er… Jaja, jag kan i vilket fall fira segern med er. För den delen, Alex, heter jag Anne."

"Om vi inte vinner får vi silvret", sade Linda, för en gångs skull nervös med glasögonen leriga och på snedden då hon sträckte sig fram för att krama Anne. "Tack för att du kom!"

"Jag tackade ju nej till laget, så då var det minsta jag kunde göra att hälsa på." Hon vände sig till mig. "Vilken häst red du?"

"Butterfly."

"Utmärkt val. Han är duktig. Inte för att det hade gått sämre med någon av de andra, men jag tror att det var det bästa att ta hingsten."

"Jani kom i mål utan fel", sade Lisa och pekade på tavlan, där Beauvistas ryttare Janice på hennes Indie höll sig kvar i ledningen.

"Men Ryan rider inte lika noggrant, och Dee-Dee gillar inte leran."

Beauvistas sista ekipage, Ryan och Appaloosan Die Another Day, var ridhusets ess samtidigt som de kunde framkalla katastrof. De hade ojämn dagsform, och Dee-Dee var ingen lätt häst att rida. Ena dagen kunde hon hoppa ett hinder på två meter för att nästa dag vägra inför sextio centimeter. Hon var välkänd på tävlingsplatsen, dels för att hon hade en extremt utstickande färg och dels för att hennes största hobby var att sparka sönder staket. Stackars Ryan hade fullt upp med att leta efter sitt temperamentsfulla sto dagarna i ända.

"Där är de iväg", sade Anne och pekade på den vit- och svartfläckiga hästen som galopperade för full rulle mot det andra hindret. Hon hoppade fint, bara med några centimeter tillgodo över hindret, och försvann bakom berget.

"Hon är inte särskilt trygg på banan", sade Alex hoppfullt. "Även om de kommer runt har vi en chans…"

Ungefär tre minuter senare kom Ryan över mållinjen, och han såg ganska bister ut då han höll in Dee-Dee, klappade henne på halsen och blickade upp mot resultattavlan. Vi vände oss om och Alex skrek rakt ut.

Ryan hade 20 fel. En vägran. Beauvista hade sjunkit till tredjeplatsen.

"Vänta – vann vi?" frågade jag ängsligt och grep tag i Lindas arm.

"Så gott som", andades hon. "Pine Hill har en till ryttare, men Khaan är inte tillräckligt snabb för att slå din tid, Ely."

Jordan dök upp, och efter en liten stund kom Herman, som var ovanligt tystlåten och pratade med hes röst då han väl öppnade munnen. Ingen av oss förstod riktigt vad det var, men han påstod att inget var fel och att han skulle prata med mig efter tävlingen. Jag kunde för allt i världen inte förstå vad som var på tok, men jag brydde mig inte just då. Om Sabine, som ryttaren från Pine Hill hette, inte lyckades klara banan på bättre tid än mig, skulle vi vinna.

Men tiden på starturet Anne höll i handen tickade på – och då Sabine kom i mål stirrade vi alla förvånat. Hon var tio sekunder långsammare. Vi hade vunnit Claymore-tävlingen.

"JAA!" vrålade Alex och hoppade åtminstone en halvmeter upp i luften. "Vi vann!" Inom fyra och en halv sekunder hade hon hunnit skrika ytterligare något osammanhängande inklusive gett oss alla en kram.

Sabine höll in sin stora, svarta häst, ryckte ytterligare en gång i tyglarna och satt av. Hästen lunkade efter henne då hon med sur min dundrade bort till Pine Hills lägerområde.

Glädjeruset flög igenom mig och jag tror inte att jag någonsin har haft ett bättre minne än den stunden jag och mina vänner fick gå upp på prispallen och ta emot den stora pokalen – min första pokal. En bit därifrån stod hela publiken, däribland dem Anne, och intill henne var både Herman och Jordan. Båda applåderade, överlyckliga över att vandringspokalen efter så många år äntligen var tillbaka på Jorvik, och de strålade av stolthet över deras duktiga ryttarinnor.

"Det är helt sjukt det här", viskade jag till Lisa, som var närmast. "Vann vi verkligen?"

"Såklart", viskade hon tillbaka. "Vänta bara till vårt ärevarv! Det är nästan roligast, för man byter alltid hästar med de andra ryttarna. Är det okej att Linda rider Butterfly?"

"Självklart, till och med Alex har ju ridit honom."

"Då tar du Tin-Can då, Els", flinade Alex och hoppade ner från prispallen. "Pax för Starshine!"

"Vad annars, om du ridit Meteor hade jag ju haft kvar min egen häst, tokstolle."

Lisa hade rätt, ärevarvet var det bästa. Vi hade alla fått en egen medalj, och vi galopperade runt paddocken som tjänade som start och mål i full fart medan publiken jublade. Tin-Can hade dödligt kul och bockade runt som värsta rodeokungen. Jag skrattade och höll i hans tjocka man – det var glada, roliga språng.

"Låt oss avsluta dagen med en stor applåd för vinnarna, Elyonore, Lisa, Linda och Alex från Jorvik!" skrek speakern genom högtalarna, och hela fältet ljöd av jubel från åskådarna. Det skulle bli ett underbart minne.


	49. Kan jag inte stanna?

Vi kom hem nästkommande kväll. Herman var fortfarande så där konstigt tystlåten och jag kunde inte låta bli att undra över vad som var på gång. Jag hade dock ingen brådska, så då Butterfly gick och betade i sin hage red jag Flame för första gången på en hel vecka.

Hon behövde motionen – hon kändes som en tickande bomb. Hon var ändå ivrig att få jobba och hela hästen studsade av glädje då hon insåg att vi skulle hoppa. Det var fullt av nedfällda träd i skogen, och Flame kunde slappna av för första gången på länge. Skogsritter hade en lugnande inverkan.

Dopey fick sig en morot då jag kom tillbaka till stallet. Han var nöjd med tillvaron, men jag visste att han inte trivdes helt med ridskolan och att Herman försökt hitta någon som ville rida honom lite mer. Det hade inte blivit en fullträff än; ingen var intresserad av min Höstponny.

Klockan hade hunnit bli åtta innan jag gick in i huset. Herman satt i köket, läste tidningen och såg väldigt fundersam ut. Jag satte mig mittemot honom.

"Vad hände under Claymore?" Han tittade upp. "Du är så tyst, Herman. Är det något stort?"

"Jag är rädd för att du måste flytta, Ely."

Jag blev helt tyst.

"F-flytta?"

"Jag fick ett samtal från dina föräldrars advokat. Jag har vetat det här sen strax innan din terrängritt, men jag ville inte förstöra det roliga för dig. Dina föräldrar var med i en bilolycka, Ely. De – De dog."

En sten sjönk i min mage.

"Jag-"

"Enligt advokaten kan du inte stanna här av juridiska skäl", avbröt min farbror. "Han sa att du måste flytta till din faster. Ely, lyssnar du?"

Det gjorde jag inte. Jag reste mig upp (stolen slogs omkull) och rusade uppför trappan till rummet som varit mitt under tiden jag bott här. Det verkade som om drömmen var över.

* * *

**Tack till er som har läst det här. Tack. Jag hoppas att ni tyckte om det. Framöver kommer kapitel ur Vinterryttaren dyka upp, men det lär ta ett tag, tyvärr.**


End file.
